


Breaking News

by MaybeItsTasha



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-08-13 04:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 51,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeItsTasha/pseuds/MaybeItsTasha
Summary: Inspired by Megamind. I thought, what about if super brainy villain Johnny Suh fell for super cute journalist Ten?





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Have not proof read. 
> 
> Hope you like it anyway.

‘Mid-morning in the centre of town, a tense situation began to unfold as six masked gunmen stormed the Royal Bank in downtown Metro City.’

It’s reported that inside of the bank; a teller was strapped with an explosive device, with the threat of detonation. 

“Well I was just in there to meet with some one about my student overdraft, and it’s quicker to do it in person than over the phone. I had just greeted my consultant when these six guys just started yelling.”

According to the witness reports, there were six masked men, who run the squad with brutality and force. 

The robbers asked for phones, digital devices, money and jewellery from the public, who quickly handed over all possessions in fear.

The burglars began to move quickly, demanding that the staff lead them to the vault. Their intentions to get their hands on millions of money that was not their own.

They kept a close eye on the hostages, with a multiple guns working as reminded that sudden movements wouldn’t be tolerated. 

According the witnesses, the group moved so quickly and stealthily, hoping to get in and out of the building in a short time. It was like a rehearsed routine, and they were a well trained team. 

However quick moving teller was able to set off a discreet alarm, in order to call for help. The alarm immediately alerted the police that the bank was under attack. 

The police swat team quickly arrived on the scene, with up to sixty police officers reported to the scene. They locked down the immediate area away from the public and contacted the bank.

Almost like they were reading script from the movies. The kidnappers demanded safe passage out of the bank without interference, using the threat of the bomb and the hostages inside to strong arm the police.

A tense face ensued. The police could not rush in without considering the safety of the hostages as well as the safety of the police officer. The threat of burglars lashing out was too great and even had the police considering giving into their request. 

Thankfully our small county’s very own super hero arrived on the scene, and was able to save the day. Slipping past the police, and the kidnappers who had been tightly guarding the bank. 

With his super speed and super strength, Win Win Boy was able to over power and incapacitate. Taking their fire arms from them and tying them up perfectly for his police allies. 

Win Win was able to quickly disarm the bomb and take the injured and short man to the hospital, whilst the police were able to wrap up the whole scene without any fatalities. 

“Even though half of his face was covered, you could tell he was good looking. Instead of being a singer or model, or whatever to make boatloads of money, he uses his body to save us all.” One of the witnesses reveals. 

“Thanks to him we can live to see our families.” Another witnesses adds, with tears overflowing. 

The events all took place in one hour, an hour in which the lives of many were at risk. This would have shaken up many people, who’s lives much have been shaken up.

It seems that Win Win has gained himself more fans to the growing fan club of admirers, as he continues to fight crime and keep the streets clean. Just another day in the life of the untouchable one.

“I’ve been Ten Li reporting for WYV News.” The on-field reporter closes out his report live to the audience. 

“Okay, we’re all done,” Yang Yang reports from behind the camera, once the camera connection to the studio is completed.

“Thank god for that,” Ten immediately reaches to undo the buttons of the collar of his work shirt.

Ten was uncomfortable, he hated having to dress like a dork just to report the news. The news didn’t change if he wasn’t dressed up, but according to viewer surveys, the old bitties liked the news reported in smart wear.

The weather was hot as balls and Ten would rather be pool side, with an alcoholic beverage at his side. In some short shorts, and a handsome companion by his side.

Ten had been working non stop for the last few years, working his way from a rookie researcher and show runner and now he was a reporter to one of the best broadcasting companies in the country. 

It was a spot he had deservedly earned, but he couldn’t give himself a break just yet. He had to make his position untenable, and so he worked day and night in horribly humid conditions reporting another version of a story he had reported time and time again.

“What? You did really well,” Yang Yang springs up energetically, despite a heavy camera being placed upon his shoulder. He was small but powerful.

“As always!” Ten boasts. He was a hard worker, and never half assed anything which meant he came across well and had become quite popular. 

“Way to be modest”, Yang Yang teases Ten as he carefully places his equipment into a van parked nearby.

“Whatever. It’s hot as balls man!” Ten heads over to the passenger seat of the steaming hot class. There was no air conditioning in the car, and Ten can barely breathe until Yang Yang opens the windows. 

“Whoa, the reactions are good,” Yang Yang is quick when searching up the company news hashtag. 

“Cool story bro”, Ten dismisses, fanning himself. He was no longer interested in public opinion, he trusted himself and his work and wouldn’t look up opinions unless it was necessary. 

“You could show more of a reaction than that!” Yang Yang protests, putting his phone away and switching the car into gear. 

“We do this every day. It’s our job. We inform the cretins in this town about what is happening, we try to remain fair and objective and then we go home.” Ten was hot and fed up and wanted to shower but he had to pop into the headquarters and report to his supervisor.

“You’re so bloody moody,” Yang Yang complains, and not for the first time ever, this was a routine they had danced out many times before. 

“Whatever!” Ten dismisses, fanning his face. He takes out his phone from his pocket and sees a message left as he made his report. 

“Need to talk. Let’s meet on your roof top”.

Ten sighs. He was tired. But he would be heading in that direction anyway. He might as entertain the city’s saviour.

(**)

“What is this about?” Ten could barely mask his slight irritation. He was tired, hot and wanted to eat. 

Still, here he was. On the rooftop of his apartment building. Ten had arrived to see the silhouette of the city’s saviour. 

“Good evening reporter man.” Still dressed in his fighter apparel, Win Win steps out of the shadows and shows his ever-glowing appearance. 

Win Win was tall, toned and lean. The green and white PVC suit clings to his beautiful body, with the ‘WW’ shape sits upon his lapel. The suit looked good on him and Ten’s can’t help but travel down.

“Why all the cloaks and daggers? Couldn’t we just and talk somewhere cool?” Ten had seen Win Win’s non hero persona, couldn’t he have turned up that way in Ten’s air condition flat?

“Oh, he radiates coolness,” Ten is blasted with a sudden cool breeze coming from the hero’s direction. 

“Wouldn’t be a superhero if I couldn’t,” Win Win boasts with his trademark, and cheeky little grin. 

“Speak up superhero,” Ten encourages the direction of the conversation to get straight to the point.

“You’re well versed in a lot of things, I wondered if you knew anything about the Ji Family,”. 

“Like Hyunwoo or Changwook?” Ten jokes, after all the were many families with that last name. Win Win was being vague and superhero like again and it was irritating. 

“Like the Five Seasons Hotels.” Win Win adds, giving Ten a little bit more clarity. He waits patiently for Ten answer his query.

“They’re hella rich. Hella powerful. Raises their children to be pretty anonymous. They suppose it’s so that their investors don’t try to interfere when the time comes for them to take over.” Ten tells Win Win all that he could remember off of the top of his head. 

“From what I’ve heard. They’re pretty clean as far as their business practices. The family tree is a little trickier,” Ten has a database of information, he might have brought more information if given a little bit of warning but for now this is all he could remember. 

“Right. Thank you Ten,” despite the vagueness of his information, Win Win looked like he had heard what he needed.

“Was I of any help?” Ten asks, because even though he was tired and hungry he liked to be helpful.

“Kind of. I’ll do the rest-“ Win Win pauses mid sentence, looking through Ten. He had a serious look on his face, which immediately alerts Ten.

“What is it?” Ten asks, immediately worried because Win Win was rarely tense, he was so confident in himself and his strength that Ten always felt safe around him. 

Win Win’s eyes scan across rooftop. “I thought someone was here with us,” tension leaves his body, relieving Ten.

“No one was following me,” Ten had always been careful when meeting Win Win. “Well at least I don’t think”, although there had been occasions that Ten had been scooped up, in order to get to Win Win . 

Ten was used to be being kidnapped by the enemy, in order to get to Win Win. Fortunately Win Win was strong, powerful and dependable and he always saved Ten’s life.

Recently Ten hadn’t been involved in any Win Win antics, he was being allowed to live his life and for that he was grateful. 

“That’s fine. You head off first”, Win Win politely dismisses Ten.

“Alright, well later dude”, Ten was tired and didn’t have it in him to question the change in Win Win’s demeanour.

“You look goofy as hell in that,” Ten teases Win Win as he walks out towards the rooftop door, he perks up as he hears Win Win chuckle.

If Win Win was laughing, then the situation couldn’t be that bad. Ten didn’t need great in his life, he could do ‘not bad’. 

(**)

Ten doesn’t think much about his interaction with the town’s saviour. He quickly heads back into his sparse loft. He barely spent time at home, he was far too busy with work, but when he did get home, Ten liked to relax.

Once he had some food in his belly, and the air conditioning on, Ten’s mood calms down. He washes up, and heads into his bedroom to sleep. He puts his phone on do not disturb, because even though there was bound to be a newsworthy occurrence to happen, he wouldn’t let it disrupt his beauty sleep.

What Ten doesn’t expect, that once he wakes up the next morning from his beauty sleep; he would be newsworthy. Ten was in the middle on his morning schedule, brushing his teeth when he gets a call from his supervisor.

Ten wasn’t meant to be in work until much later on on the afternoon. He spent his morning scrolling the internet, looking for a potential story to report on. He did this by himself and Taeyong knew not to disrupt him

Taeyong knew not to disrupt Ten unless there was an emergency and so Ten reluctantly answers the phone.

“You’re on the news,” Taeyong reveals, skipping the greeting. Despite how serious Taeyong’s tone was, Ten doesn’t understand the gravity of the situation.

“What nonsense are you talking about?” Ten replies grumpily. It was early in the morning and he was hungry again. 

“Check the NCT News website,” Taeyong instructs Ten who has to trudge across to his office and pick up his tablet, and turn it on.

Ten pauses a little startled as he sees his Twitter app. The notifications were off the charts. It was ten times the amount of what he would normally get. He is alarmed and rushes over to the NCT news website.

On the front page is a a picture of Ten and Win Win, above that picture is a scandalous headline. “Win Win and reporter lover Ten meet for a late night rendezvous?”

“Fuck,” Ten says through gritted teeth. 

Kim Doyoung was a messy bitch. He rivalled TMZ and Dispatch, and usually focused on Celebrities and socialites. Ten was neither one of those people and he was meant to be a friend, but he knew Doyoung wouldn’t flinch at reporting at friends.

Ten couldn’t believe Doyoung had gone as far as following him. There was no way he could have followed Win Win, he was impossible to track. Not only was too fast to catch up, but his observation skills were amazing.

Win Win has most likely been aware that Doyoung was on the roof top, but had deemed him not to be a threat. But when being caught in rumours of romance, Win Win had the benefit of anonymity.

Ten grimaces. Doyoung was bitter than Ten was better at his job. He’d been like this university. Even as a friend, he was a total idiot who crossed lines they even Ten would never.

According to the statement from the WYV, the journalist was just thanking the hero for his service. Taeyong had done the right thing and Ten was beyond grateful. 

The truth was, Ten and Win Win we’re not romantically involved. They were friends. Ten often got exclusives directly from Win Win, a fact that often left his colleagues bitter and upset. 

Doyoung speculates that Win Win Boy was interested in the cute and accomplished journalist. Would romance spur the hero become stronger or weaker.

“What a fucking idiot!” Taeyong curses frustrated. He was also friends with Doyoung. “He might as well have put a target on you”, Taeyong decides that he was going to get Ten some personal security.

“No, it’s fine. I’ll be okay don’t worry!” Ten waves it away, he didn’t want to make a big deal. This scandal would blow over.

“Are you sure?” Taeyong sounded so worried. He was a worry wart. He was a supervisor and his best friend.

“The town’s hero will come and save me,” Ten declares with confidence. He knew that Win Win would always come to save him. He had done so many times before and would again in the future.

(**)

“Hey you’re with me, pay attention,” Jisung warns his older brother from across the restaurant table. 

Jisung had been invited out for lunch with his big brother, but the older man had been so distracted. He was attacked to his phone, and it wasn’t for work, Johnny was committed to his work at all. 

Usually the oldest male child took over their family business, but Johnny has rebelled, showing no greed to lead. In the end, their older sister Soojung had taken over the helm.

Johnny had a job in the family business, but it wasn’t a very flashy job. He was only in his position by name, and had the luxury of having a very hard working surrogate who did all the work and got very little credit. 

Even today, Johnny was on a prolong break from doing nothing. He was meeting up with his little brother. Normally he was very chatty and present but today he was glued to his phone. 

“It’s John. I’ve tried calling you and messaging you. If you keep this up then I’ll have to come bother you while you work”

“You’re so needy”, Johnny replies back distractedly, he continues to type away a message to someone special. 

“Says you, sulking over your phone”, Jisung jabs back. “Won’t write back if you keep staring…” he adds, pouting a little. 

“Not a she,” Johnny corrects. 

Johnny has been trying to contact a close person, but recently they had become too busy. They had been busy before, but now they were too busy for him and he was feeling a little bitter.

“Oh we’re dipping back in the male pool”, Jisung leans in with great interest, resting his elbows on the table. He always enjoyed hearing about his brother’s dramatic dating life.

“It’s not like that. I just have someone who won’t get back to me snd is irritating”, Johnny sends off the message, and puts down his phone. He turns his attention back to his little brother and the food in front. 

“You’re not one to wait around for anyone. Normally you act. A little too rashly if you ask me”, Jisung fondly teases.

Johnny was known to be a man of action. He ran head first into situations and sometimes they got him in trouble but other times his risky behaviour came with great rewards.

“Don’t diss me, I’m your big brother,” Johnny playfully scolds Jisung.

“Yeah, yeah whatever dude”, Jisung waves away, he never had to worry about an any repercussions from his brother. 

“Whoa, what a total scandal!” It’s Jisung’s turn to be distracted, by the large television screen in the corner of the restaurant.

“What’s that?” Johnny asks, following the direction that Jisung was staring at slack jawed.

“Win Win got a man”, Jisung points out to the light gossip being sold as news. “A cute one too”, Jisung adds. 

“Hmmm”, Johnny answers. He wasn’t capable of letting out a coherent thought or sentence, he was far too interested in what and who he was seeing.

Win Win, the city’s super hero and ray of hope with a super cute news reporter. Johnny like the presenter of the gossip show, was curious as to what the relationship between the reporter and the hero. 

“Is he your type?” Jisung asks with a teasing tone.

“Could be”, Johnny’s attention was on the news reporter who’s information and pictures were being shown on screen.

According to the report, Ten was a very popular reporter. His good looks brought in the young viewers and his competency attracted older viewers. In some cases, his cuteness won the attention of female fans and his handsome features won over men who wanted to be like him or with him.

Reaching Sicheng had gotten harder. Was this reporter Ten the reason why? Sicheng had always been interested in girls, but he was open minded too. Was this reporter someone important to him? 

Once he had become the city’s super hero, Sicheng had become extra careful about revealing his identity. Only a few of his allies knew his super hero identity, was Ten one of them?

Even if Johnny caused trouble, Win Win wouldn’t come to see him directly. Recently the city’s super hero was sending his little side kick to deal with Johnny, it was quite aggravating.

If Win Win wouldn’t come directly to him, then Johnny would have to lure him in with a cute little proxy. 

(**)  
Sorry, I’ve been busy with my jobs. I’ll make time when I can. Xxx

The promise was empty, and Johnny wasn’t buying it. He’d gotten messages like this only to get ghosted multiple times. Johnny’s patience was wearing think and if he couldn’t see Sicheng personally, then he would see him as an antagonist.

Johnny leaves the message on hold, because he was feeling petty. He turns his attention to the aisle of snacks in the convenience store. Johnny was getting a late night snack, he always did his best plotting on a full stomach. 

The food he had share with Jisung at the restaurant wasn’t properly portioned for a growing man like himself. But he didn’t feel like making anything to eat, instead he would gorge on unhealthy snacks tonight. 

Across the convenience store was someone who was having an even harder day than the beleaguered victim. He was the subject of a lot of rumours and unearned attention. 

Ten had been accosted with seeing his face all over television, and he was part of the internet search portal charts. A simple picture had turned him into a news story, and it meant he could not do his job and report.

The voices from above had instructed Taeyong to remove Ten from his position as reporter. It was a brief suspension, Ten was to work with the research team until his scandal cooled down. 

Today had been hell for Ten, he had more questions than he would care to answer and everyone around him was nosy, it was their job to be curious but it was a annoying.

For dealing with such a hellish day, Ten had decided to pop into a convenience store in his neighbourhood. It was the only store he knew that sold the fried chicken wings, chocolate and fizzy drink he liked.

As he searches his pocket for some change to pay for his extremely healthy meal, a balaclava trio immediately catch his eye. They walk in with guns at their hips. 

“Shit. Just my luck,” Ten mutters under his breathe, aware that his day was just about to get worse.

“Get on the floor you mother fuckers!” The middle man- who Ten assumes is the leader yells, winning the attention of the dozen people inside of the store. 

One man blocks the entrance and exit to the store, whilst another makes his way to the counter. He jumps over and uses his gun to coerce the young and scared looking store clerk.

The leader begins to order the frightened customers to gather, he uses the threat of the gun. If they made sudden moves, he would shoot them.

With that very real threat, the customers quickly gather in the front of the store in front of the leader. Waiting for instructions, hoping to make it out out of this safety. 

As expected, the burglars force the customers hand over their money, phones and jewellery. Everyone quickly moves to hand over their belongings, valuing their lives over material belongings. 

Ten’s eyes fall upon one of the other customers who catches his eyes. Outside of being handsome tall and with a good body, there was something about him that catches Ten’s attention.

The tall man was unlike other frightened customers, he was stoic. His expression blank as he hands over his a wallet and an expensive looking watch and ring. A sign of wealth, easily able to part with expensive belongings without breaking a sweat.

“Hey shortie, hand over your shit!” The leader of the burglar turns to order Ten, pointing his gun towards him. 

“No,” Ten answers, shocking the other customers and irritating the burglars. 

“What the fuck did you say?” The burglar grabs Ten by the collar, watching him irritated.

“You already have enough, you don’t need anything from me,” Ten is unusually brave and unsurprisinglybelligerent as he refuses to hand over his wardrobe.

Ten’s stand of defiance quickly reaps its sudden and painful consequences. As the burglar smacks him with his rifle end, knocking him to the floor with a lot of force. 

The burglar ups the violence, kicking and hitting Ten with his rifle angrily yelling at him. Ten feels each and every blow into his side, he shields his face away from the attacks. 

It wasn’t the first time Ten had been brutally attacked or outpowered. He wasn’t strong enough to fight back, but he wasn’t going to hand over his belongings that he worked for without protest. 

Ten cringes, expecting to receive another blow to his gut but he doesn’t. He briefly believes the burglar had stopped, maybe because they were tired or maybe they were taunting him. 

“Get the hell off!” Ten looks up to see the burglar struggling to remove his gun from the grip of the stoic man from before. 

“Let go, or I’ll blow your head off!” The burglar behind the counter who had emptied the cash register, points the gun towards the stoic man. 

The customers around scuffle backwards out of the line of fire. No one was willing to step in and help them and they were way outmatched and outnumbered.

The stoic man isn’t shaken, he kicks the lead burglar to his knees. He grabs the gun from his hand and tosses it to Ten’s side. The burglar struggles back onto his feet and tries to fight back, but is quickly knocked out by one blow to the head. 

Everyone including two burglars react with jaws slacked. The stoic man had gone from looking numb and passive, but now he was moving quickly and powerfully. He made light work of the most aggressive of the trio.

Before the gun man behind the counter can move to cock his gun in the stoic man’s direction. He is quickly tackled by the stoic man, who leaps across the counter, pushing the burglar to the floor. 

Ten watches on panicked and worried, he is aware of the other gunman at the door. He looked ready to move and back up his friend, if he joined in, it could be fatal to the only person brave enough to act. 

The scuffle behind the counter continues, and as it does Ten becomes truly anxious watching the third gun man approach the counter. Ten quickly picks up the gun by his side, and cocks the gun towards the third burglar.

It was a face off, and Ten wasn’t confident in himself and what he could do. But he would do what he needed to do, he would shoot if he was tested. 

Ten has to mentally prepare himself to shoot as the burglar runs their attention to him. But before the burglar can even move, he is taken out by a smack to the side of the head from the stoic man.

The burglar falls to the ground with a great force, losing consciousness. Jaws slack once again from every one of the customers, none brave enough to step up. But the man who had been had done it within minutes and barehanded. 

“You saved us!” One of the customers expresses their gratefulness with a trembling body. 

“Call the cops,” the stoic man speaks up turning to the shaken staff member who nods, before running to the back of the store.

“Tie them up,” the stoic man turns to instruct the customers. Who are shocked and slow to move.

“Hurry up!” The stoic man calls yells, startling the customers. A few quickly get up onto their feet and rush towards the arts and craft section for duct tape and string.

The remainder of customers watch in shock. With the span of five minutes they had been hostages, with their lives at risk. Before being valiantly saved by a stranger.

The stoic man unpacks the bag of belongings accumulated by the burglars, and picks out his wallet and jewellery. He slowly latches son his watch and puts away his wallet in back. His head low down, as if he were making sure not to get caught by the cameras. 

Ten was knelt on the floor, ain’t majorly sore ribs and a gun in his hands. He acted rashly and nearly faced death, but had been saved by a hero.

Looking up, Ten wants to look at his hero one more time but is surprised. The man was nowhere in sight and when he gets up onto his feet to look around the store he sees no sign. 

Mister Stoic has saved the day, before running off into the night. What a mystery. Would Ten ever see him again?


	2. B

Fortune had changed for him overnight. Ten had gone from the Win Win’s pretty little plaything, and part of gossip fodder. Now he was being declared a hero in his own right.

Ten was being declared a hero through news headlines, despite him being badly beaten and doing practically nothing to contribute to the action. He was being credited for starting a rebellion against the burglars.

The police had picked up the three burglars with ease, finding them tied up and knocked out. The burglars had taken quite a well-deserved beating, but so had Ten.

After giving a quick recount of what had taken place, Ten is allowed to go back to the safety of his home. Where he fends off calls from his loved ones. He has to calm down his mother and reassure her that he was not walking around with bullet wounds.

Despite being shaken from his dangerous encounter, Ten forces himself to go to work. His bills were due, and he had a holiday to save up for. Adult responsibilities meant he had to fulfil his duties.

Ten is ultra-cautious the next day as he makes his way to work. The events of the night before still bothering him. He had been kidnapped before, but he had never felt like he was going to actually die.

When he looked back onto his actions, Ten had to admit that he had been very reckless. He was grouchy and tired from work, but he should have thought about his actions.

Maybe if Ten had just allowed the events to play out, he wouldn’t have put the lives of a dozen people at risk. He had got off lucky, the few bruises he had were a reminder, he couldn’t keep thinking things would sort themselves out.

Ten had been escaped with his life, thanks to brave and valiant efforts from the mysterious hero. The stoic man hadn’t stuck around which was something that bothering Ten.

Where was the man that saved him? Was he a professional hero? Ten couldn’t recognise his face, perhaps it was a face that was masked.

While most heroes had personality and charisma. But the man had witty quips or charming smiles to display. He wasn’t concerned with reassuring the hostages. Instead he moved quickly, methodically and coldly.

The stoic man had left, perhaps to protect his identity. Even though he had been caught on CCTV, Ten wondered if the police would track him down. He writes down a note to follow any potential lines of investigation.

(--)

That morning Ten is barely settled at his work station, before he is accosted by his over protective supervisor.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Taeyong skips his usual greeting and immediately confronts Ten.

“I’m here to work,” Ten answers, barely looking up to address his concerned colleague. Instead he focuses on logging into his work station.

“You were involved in an aggravated assault, what the hell are you doing here?” Taeyong leans across the table, blocking Ten’s view of his screen.

“Its no big deal,” Ten insists casually. ”Besides; I came out alive,” Ten adds, trying and failing to sound nonchalant.

“If you’re worried about your bills, then I’ll give you sick pay,” Taeyong knew Ten and his concern.

“I’m not sick and I don’t want to stay home…alone,” Ten answers sheepishly. He didn’t want to think about his near death encounter, he needed work as a distraction.

“You can stay, but no outside work, you’re staying here,” Taeyong is stern and Ten knows this would be the most he would be willing to compromise.

“Fine.” Ten answers through gritted teeth.

“Do an OP Ed about what happened last night,” Taeyong instructs. He was friends with Ten but he also had his responsibilities as his boss to carry out, which meant he was forced to ask his friend to recall something potentially traumatic for potential clicks.

“The other trash ass companies got a head up on us, so make it juicy and get us some numbers”, Taeyong gives Ten an apologetic look, before returning back to work mode.

“Need me to write it up as well?” Ten figures that he would make the best out of a shitty situation and get himself a bonus.

“Sure…” Taeyong answers. “Are you sure you’re alright?” His hands squeeze at Ten’s shoulders.

“Yeah I’m fine,” Ten would fake it until he could make it just like he had always done.

Besides, Ten had nothing to worry about. He was working inside the comfort of his heavily guarded company building. He had experienced his fair share of bad luck, this would be enough for now.

“Well done Mr Hero!” Taeyong praises Ten. “You saved lives,” boasts proudly on behalf of his best friend.

“I didn’t!” Ten quickly interjects. He was tired of being labelled a hero when he had been the person to engager so many lives. He felt like such a fraud.

“Its not like you to be humble. Besides The cops said differently,” Taeyong sits on Ten’s desk and examines his friend’s expression.

“The cops were wrong,” Ten confesses meekly. It was embarrassing to admit the truth.

“Oh yeah?” Taeyong asks, leaning in to Ten’s face wanting to hear more.

“Some other guy kicked all their asses, I just started the rebellion, he just finished it,” Ten admits his part to play was as heroic as it was being displayed.

“Sounds about right,” Taeyong’s playful reaction comes as a great relief to Ten, he didn’t feel as guilty as he had before. A weight was lifted off of his shoulders.

“Anyway, he left before the cops could come, but he was quick and strong,” Ten was bothered by that fact. Why had he run away?

“You think he was a Hero?” Taeyong asks something Ten had considered time and time again.

“I don’t know,” Ten had no answers, he knew pretty much all the secret identities of the superheroes in town through Sicheng, the stoic man was not one of the heroes.

“That’s a good angle! A mysterious hero saves the day,” Taeyong perks up at the discussion of work.

It wasn’t often that Taeyong got excited by a story, Ten knew he would have to work hard to deliver up to his boss’ expectations.

“Why would he run away?” Ten turns to get Taeyong’s opinion. Taeyong was observant an astute, he could have a valuable outlook for Ten.

“Being a hero comes with a lot of responsibility; I don’t think people would want that,” Taeyong gives Ten a perspective he hadn’t expected.

Ten knew of reluctant heroes, but they still put themselves out there to protect the town’s citizens. If not for the desire to protect, the money made as a professional hero was out of this world.

Money seemed to be no object for the stoic man, he was quick to hand over his wallet and jewellery. Praise wasn’t what he wanted either. He had left and pretty much passed it over to Ten who had done nothing.

Who was the mystery saviour? What did he do and why did he save everyone? Ten had so many other unanswered questions.

(--)

After hours of writing and planning; Ten was finally ready to report and record his story. He had scripted out all his talking points and gotten approval from Taeyong to report from the crime scene – for a short time.

All Ten needed was recording equipment and a camera man, which is where his favourite work junior came in.

“Hey loser,” Ten zips across the room to his favourite camera man Yang Yang’s workstation, he gives him a casual greeting enjoying the breeze from the rotating desk fan.

“No!” Yang Yang bluntly replies, barely looking away from his computer screen, he continues to scroll and type away.

I haven’t even said anything yet,” Ten scoffs. Yang Yang wasn’t usually this moody and hard to work with.

“You’re going to ask me a favour, but you’re being a douchebag about it!” Yang Yang sulks and pouts. It would normally be cute endearing, but Ten needed to work so he couldn’t play along.

“Oww! Oww!“ Yang Yang complains getting up onto his feet as Ten pinches his ear.

“Stop let go!” Yang Yang pleads and tries to reason with Ten, his face getting redder with each passing second.

“Get your camera and meet me outside thirty minutes”, Ten orders.

“Fine! Fine! I’ll do it, just let go!” Yang Yang continues to plead, he couldn’t get out of Ten’s vice grip.

“I’ll drive,” Ten let’s go of Yang Yang’s ear. He picks up the van’s keys, before leaning on the table behind him, he watches the younger fondly.

“Whatever!” Yang Yang moodily dismisses, he leans his head on the desk hiding his heated face, it was hot enough he didn’t need to be fighting on top of that.

“What? You not going?” Yang notices that Ten was lingering around. Ten was usually on the move, he didn’t have time to just stan around.

“Gege?” Yang Yang turns behind him immediately becoming concerned with how quiet Ten had become.

Ten’s eyes roll to the back of his skull, and suddenly he flops onto his front with a loud thud. Yang Yang watches slack jawed, Ten had gone from bossy and bad ask to fainting.

“Ten? What’s-“ is about to kneel to the ground and tend to his colleague, when he catches sight of an unfamiliar person.

Stood behind Ten, was a tall man in a black, his face covered by a mask and his hands gloved. The mask was familiar, it had a lightening bolt insignia that gives away the identity of the mystery man.

“Doctor-“ Yang Yang watches the villain, his mouth dry and sweat falling down his forehead.

  
How had he gotten inside of the building? How had he gotten in the middle of the open floor plan office without anyone noticing. The thought brings a chill to Yang Yang. Had he killed people to get here?

Doctor Energy in the flesh, he puts away something in his pocket. Yang Yang freezes in fear. What the hell had the villain done to Ten?

“Tell Win Win I have his little crumpet. He should come and find me if he wants to see him alive,” Doctor Energy’s voice comes out sounding deep, distorted and unnatural.

The voice holds the attention of everyone in the room, much like Yang Yang everyone seemed to be scared to move. Dr Energy had a frightening and sadistic reputation, and no one wanted to sack up and test it.

Ten, the only person who would have fought back was out cold. Leaving the staff to watch him getting snatched by the villain.

“If he doesn’t heed my warning, then this lovely twink might end up six feet under,” Doctor Energy easily picks Ten up, and carries him over his shoulder.

“Move quick, or your colleague might get hurt,” Doctor Energy flashes a knife in sight of the staff.

It was a warning, to stay away and not to interfere. But also, it was incentive, for them to move quick and get help for their colleague.

Yang Yang watches in shock as Doctor Energy walks through the office. The staff part like the Red Sea for the villain and allow him to go to the office window unopposed.

Doctor Energy pulls out a silver contraption, he presses a button and out comes a red light. He draws a circle the size of his body, and then pushes the glass backwards.

The red light was some kind of cutting implement, and it shakes Yang Yang to his core to see Ten so close to such a dangerous weapon.

The staff gasp, watching as Doctor Energy jumps through the hole in the window. Yang Yang can barely believe his eyes as he watches a flying man catch Doctor Energy in mid-air.

It was rumoured that Doctor Energy was a mad and evil genius, who could build the best weapons and technology known to man. Had he invented a flying device?

Doctor Energy flies away, leaving the office shocked into a silence. As if they had all collectively experienced a fever dream. But this was real, and Ten could die if they didn’t take this seriously.

Yang Yang turns to his phone, and dials Sicheng’s number. Along with Ten, Sicheng was one of the few people who knew Win Win’s identity. Yang desperately needed his help.

(--)

_What the fuck?!_ Ten’s head felt so tight and uncomfortable, and there was a weird ringing sound. Like he’d been out all night on a bender, but he hadn’t been drinking in a while.

  
Ten blinks his eyes to adjust to the dimmed lighting. Within seconds he becomes aware of the cool temperature which was in contrast to how hot and stuffy his office area had been.

  
Wait. He was last in the office, talking to Yang Yang. _Where was he?_ He looks around the room he was in. This was not the office, it was a little smaller in size. There were a bunch of gadgets whirring and beeping.

  
The last thing he remembered was chatting to Yang Yang, so how had he gotten here? It looked like he was in some laboratory, but for what? Was someone going to take his organs. Is that why he was tied up to this doctor’s examine chair.

Was this a dream? Ten was desperate for it to be a hallucination. But his shoulder was hurting in a way that felt far too real.

Shit. Why couldn’t he just have a normal day? What had Ten deserved for this to happen? The last three days had been a bit too overwhelming and everything was beginning to pile up onto him.

Ten had be kidnapped before. As a reporter, he had been targeted by hateful and egotistical people who he had reported on.

“You’re finally awake!” Ten hears a pleasant voice echo through the room.

Out of the shadows walks someone that Ten was familiar with. He was Metro City’s greatest enemy and Win Win’s biggest rival.

Stood at six foot, the broad shouldered and muscular man walks towards Ten wearing a tight blue spandex suit that clings onto his body. His face is half covered with what looks like a light aluminium mask.

“No freaking way,” Ten’s blood begins to boil. He was seething with anger. “What did you do to me”, Ten barks out, his throat dry so his voice comes out sounding croaky.

“Just a little sedation,” Doctor Energy answers casually, looking very unapologetic for drugging Ten.

“I hear you’re quite the fighter,” Doctor Energy sits on a swivelling chair in front of Ten watching him closely.

“You had a gun in your face and still wouldn’t hand over your money. How cool of you,” Doctor Energy mocks Ten.

“What do you want with me?” Ten demands, but easily gets distracted by the villain’s jawline area.

“Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you. I just needed a little bait,” Doctor Energy smirks, he cups Ten’s face tenderly, with a mischievous look in his face.

“I’m not fucking turkey liver, I’m not anyone’s bait,” Ten barks back at Doctor Energy, he tries to shift out of his chair and swipe at him.

“You’re far from it, you’re very cute,” Doctor Energy watches Ten fondly, as if he were more familiar with Ten. Had they met before?

“Get off me,” Ten tries squirm out of his touch. But Doctor Energy doesn’t seem affronted by this, he strokes through Ten’s hair.

“Still fighting. Thankfully I tied you down,” Doctor Energy’s nonchalance bothers Ten. Doctor Energy doesn’t see him as a threat, even if he weren’t tied down, Ten doesn’t see him as a potential threat.

“This is about Win Win isn’t it?” Ten cuts to the point, he couldn’t escape but he could find out why he was here.

“You’re quick to catch on,” Doctor Energy looks impressed with Ten’s razor fast observation skills.

  
“Our Win Win hasn’t been paying much attention to me. So I’ll make sure he has no other choice but to come, and protect what’s so important to you,” Doctor Energy reveals, much to Ten’s ire.

“You’re pathetic and childish. Not worth Win Win’s time,” Ten snaps at the villain. It wasn’t wise for him to act this way, but he was irritated and losing patience.

“Maybe not, but you will be,” Doctor Energy answers with a grin, one that sends flutters in Ten’s stomach.

“Win won’t come for me. He’s busy because protecting and caring for people,” Ten tries to come off as cool and nonchalant, but he couldn’t help but get distracted by villain’s cheek bones

“Let’s wait and see,” Doctor Energy smirks which only irritates Ten even more, as his body betrays him with the fluttering inside of his stomach. Now was not the time to be fluttering, he had to get out here.

  
(--)

Up close the young journalist was extremely handsome, he was a feast for the eyes. Even with his face filling the camera. The HD quality camera showed no flaws.

Even as Ten glares at Johnny, he has a sex appeal. His life was in danger and yet he stayed strong, resolute and fearful. Just like he had been the night before when faced against those gunmen.

Mouth covered, communicates with his eyes. If looks could kill Johnny would be dead. Not that he could blame Ten, Johnny had gone to his place of work and kidnapped.

Although Johnny had tried not to harm the journalist. He was aware his actions were not quite acceptable. But to get to Sicheng he was being pushed to pulling very underhanded tricks.

Like bringing this very well known and loved man in his lair, just to bait Sicheng. He was going to make a spectacle and force Sicheng into acting.

Johnny turns his attention to the camera that he had pointing in Ten’s direction, he presses the record button.He had taken over deeds of television channels across the country.

“Ladies gentlemen and non gender confirming citizens of Metro City,” Johnny gives an exuberant greeting. He wanted to amp up the drama.

“I interrupt your daily viewing of various to broadcast a date of mine,” Johnny presses a button to switch the second camera to Ten on the chair.

“You might recognise this face,” Johnny would imagine that there would be a lot of shocked people watching.

Maybe it would cause a little hysteria. Sicheng reacted to hysteria. As the symbol of hope he would do anything to calm Metro City’s people who would surely be worried that their much loved reporter was in danger.

“Win Win I am giving you fifteen minutes,” Johnny was assuming that at this point Sicheng had been made aware of his actions. This was sure to give him incentive to move quicker and get here soon.

“If you truly do treasure him then you will find him,” Johnny could see Ten glaring him, but ignores it and continues with his threats. “You’ve tracked me before in a shorter time,” he adds.

“If not, then some interesting creatures that loom might get a cute reporter for dinner,” Johnny briefly shows a clip of snapper fish that lurked below the water gobbling fish he had dropped below.

Ten’s eyes bulge as he watches the playback. It was the first time that the journalist had looked genuinely scared. He begins to squirm out of his seat once again but to no avail — he was tucked in there.

“The countdown starts now,” Johnny turns on a countdown, and takes a seat next to Ten.

Sicheng would be here, all he had to do was wait for this to play out like it had in the past. Win Win was symbol of hope because he was reliable, j never let people down and today would be no different.

(--)

The timer slowly ticks down. The sound was becoming louder and louder as the time approach the zero mark. There was half a minute left and still no sign of Win Win.

The nation was forced to watch. Johnny had kept the feed streaming and was checking the online reception. Some people were sceptical and believed this was a hoax and others truly believed that Ten was going to die at the hand of Jonny.

Meanwhile, the police were running around like headless chickens trying to track down Johnny. He had his dreambot working as surveillance outside of the building. He would holler if Johnny was tracked down, but that hadn’t happened yet.

“My my, Win Win seems to be taking this not seriously,” Johnny was surprised, Sicheng usually have into him when he went this far. He would come just to save his loved ones or even strangers in situations like this.

“Mr Li, it seems your lover is letting you down,” Johnny turns up the dramatics to antagonise Win Win.

The timer counts down from ten. “Before you go down should I sedate you? Drowning can be torturous,” Johnny continues to lay it on thick with his theatrics. Ten doesn’t react well, he continues to glare.

“Just know what lurks below is true pain”, Johnny ups the ante and tilts Ten’s chair over the swimming pit. All Johnny had to do is unbuckle the journalist and he would drop ten feet into the deep end.

The countdown ends. Johnny had gotten this far, he had to continue pushing until he got results. He continues his villainous routine.

“This is your symbol of hope,” Johnny mocks. “He is failing someone his love, and he’ll fail you too,” Johnny was laying it on thick. He hoped his words would reach Sicheng.

There were times he had cut it close before, but this was unprecedented. Was Sicheng really not going to show up or could he not show up? Was he being held up by something.

“Time up. Let’s see if you breathe underwater and withstand the pain,” Johnny takes the risk and unbuckles Ten, letting him fall into the water.

Surely now Win Win would show up to save him. The splash of water, wouldn’t that trigger something in Sicheng and get him to hurry?

It doesn’t and soon Johnny begins to regret his decision. He had assumed that Sicheng would always come to save the day. But it appeared that he wasn’t and Ten was tied up and helpless, he wouldn’t survive without intervention so Johnny continues his act.

“You’re finally here”, Johnny looks past the camera addressing thin air. The audience would be non the wiser and think it was their hero.

“Come and get your boy but come through me first,” Johnny delivers the line in the most menacing way he can before taking out his gun.

Johnny shoots camera and computer, ending the feed. Before quickly turning to dive into the water. There were no animals but still the water could be a problem.

Johnny wasn’t a hero but he surely wasn’t a killer, he had to work quick to get Ten out of there alive, or else Sicheng would actually kill him.

(--)

Sleep paralysis is a temporary inability to move or speak that occurs when you're waking up or falling asleep.

Kendall Jenner had whined her little skinny ass about it to her momager Kris Jenner on an episode of Keeping Up With The Kardashians that Ten had caught on a solitary day off.

Through a show that chronicled the trials and tribulations of the most mundane family. Ten had learned through that lesson that name of something he was inflicted with every now and then. When he was overworked and stressed, he struggled with sleep paralysis.

Ten was awake, he was are of his consciousness. He body felt surprisingly cool despite the weather having been warm earlier. Ten couldn’t see anything, there was a blurry light ahead and he could smell a sweet and familiar scent.

A splashing noise catches his Ten’s attention. It starts quiet and continues to get louder and louder until it feels like a noise drilling into Ten’s ear. He sits up breaking from his paralysis, he couldn’t take it any longer.

Shit! Ten repeatedly smacks his hears until he’s unable to hear the sound anymore. He takes a deep breath to steady his beating heart.

Wait, where was he? The last thing Ten remembered was being dropped into a pit snapper fish by the crazy villain Doctor Energy. He thought he was done for, but from the pinch of the cheek, he was clearly alive.

Ten looks down and could see that his clothes were changed He was in a baggy pink jumper, with a pair of baggy linen white shorts and a pair of white socks. A blanket lays at the side of the bed, likely to have been kicked off to the side as Ten slept.

Where the hell was he? Ten gets up from the bed situated in the middle of an almost barren open floorplan. The room’s ceiling was made up of draw tile sized lights that fill the space.

At the side is a screen with one computer screen and another laptop. There were several televisions reporting the news, as well as television screens which show what appeared to be CCTV footage.

On one of the muted television screens was a news report from a competitor broadcaster. The report was about superhero Gusty, who had been shot and injured whilst stopping a bank robbery.

Fortunately, the hero had not died but it would take a little while for him to fully heal. His identity is revealed to be Hendery Wong a barista from a local coffee shop. He was one of the superheroes whose true identities Ten knew.

Gusty worked a lot with Win Win, and he could imagine how crushed Sicheng would be to hear this news.

Sicheng? Had he saved Ten’s life? Had he arrived as Ten loss his consciousness? Was this Sicheng’s lair? It looked big, and expensive. Could Sicheng afford something like this on a photographer’s pay?

Ten quietly walks across the beautiful marble flooring, he sees a slider and behind it is male silhouette. It looks like someone was getting changed.

Normally Ten would wait for them to finish, but he doesn’t. He pulls the slider to the side revealing a half-naked brunette man who just about puts his boxers on. Ten catches a sight of his pale, and his muscular thighs.

“Who are you?” Ten asks the naked man who was faced away, knowing it wasn’t Win Win from the back of his body.

  
The man puts on a mask and turns to Ten, greeting him with a walk. He had abs, wide shoulders and lovely thighs and hairy legs. Ten’s eyes dart back up to his face, and the mask – it was Doctor Energy.

“What am I doing here?” Ten is immediately on his guard, he was way outmatched, but he would go out fighting.

“I saved you,” Doctor Energy reveals, much to Ten’s displeasure.

“You’re the one who dropped me inside that tank!” Ten protests still pretty pissed about his near-death encounter.

“Why would you save me?” Ten asks eyeing Doctor Energy suspiciously, trying to keep his eyes above the neck.

“Because I can,” Doctor Energy answers simply, he closes the space between him and Ten. He cups his face he examines Ten closely. Why was he treating Ten so tenderly?

Ten is confused, especially as Doctor Energy cranes his neck down and lands a kiss onto Ten’s lips. Ten freezes in complete shock, his thoughts completely jumbled.

Ten flutters his eyes shut and leans up to kiss Doctor Energy. His hands slowly travel up to the villain’s strong and muscular arms upwards, pulling him downwards to his level.

Doctor Energy tilts his head and opens his mouth and slips his tongue inside of Ten’s mouth pushing the kiss further and more passionately. His hands slide down for Ten’s waist, pulling him closer.

Ten feels the warmth of Doctor Energy’s tongue inside of his mouth, the sensation sends tingles down his spine. The heat of Doctor Energy’s body contrasts with the cool air from the air conditioning.

Fuck. This felt good.

Large hands travel from Ten’s waist, to his sides and down to his ass lifting him up and carrying him towards the bed. Ten wraps his legs around the taller man.

Placing him on the bed behind. Doctor Energy looms over Ten and he reaches for Ten’s shirt lifting it up, licking and biting his nipples. Ten is heated up and flustered. It’s not until he feels hands down his pants that he snaps out of it. He pushes him away the villain.

What the hell was he doing? What was wrong with him? This man had kidnapped him and tried to end his life live on television.

“Get off me,” Ten climbs from the bed, putting some distance between him and the half-naked man.

“Things were just getting fun,” Doctor Energy grins, legs akimbo giving Ten a glance of his junk.

“I don’t know what game you think you’re playing, but I’m not falling for it,” Ten plays tough with the villain, and tries to hide the trembling in his voice, he was scared and turned on.

“Can’t you fall for me instead?” Doctor Energy turns on a charm that Ten had never once witnessed from him before.

“NEVER!” Ten insists, much to the amusement of the villain who gets up onto his feet and strides over to Ten.

“If there is nothing else you want from me, then I’ll make my leave,” Ten was becoming overwhelmed with the mix of emotions and couldn’t stay.

“What if there was something, I did want from you?” Doctor Energy leans his long-limbed self over to Ten closing the space between them.

“Never going to happen,” Ten insists glaring at the villain who he had just gotten hot and heavy with.

“Well I guess we’re done for now,” Doctor Energy doesn’t push any further. “Don’t be a stranger,” he adds charmingly.

“Choke!” Ten dismisses, looking for an exit, there were no obvious places to leave which only frustrates him more.

“Dreambot, escort the adorable journalist out” Doctor Energy turns to address the back of the room, and out of the shadows steps out a pretty young man, dressed in a full suit.

“Yes sir,” the young kid speaks to Doctor Energy formally, he seemed to be quite stoic and without emotions.

“Mr Li Ten, from the WYV Broadcasting Station,” the kid begins to lead Ten out to a flat surface which he presses, and out comes a door.

“Mr Li has worked his way up the ladder as a successful and popular reporter,” the kid reads out a profile of Ten’s information.

“Are you reading my Wikipedia page?” Ten watches the kid fascinated. Was he some sort of genius kid? Was Doctor Energy recruiting him?

“Yes, I am,” the kid simply answers. He leads Ten into a lift down to what looks like a parking lot. It was large and empty.

“Weird,” Ten remarks. “Just like your boss,” he adds. A flash of Doctor Energy’s naked torso appearing in his mind.

“My boss programmed me to dispute all insults,” the kid answers with what seemed like a rehearsed answer.

“Your boss is a sneaky bastard!” Ten mutters. He looks around at the building, it was so plain and looked abandoned.

“I must dispute that,” The kid answers, once again he addresses Ten formally as well.

“Where are we?” Ten asks. His journalistic brain switches on.

“Boss programmed me not to tell you,” the kid answers.

“That jerk is thorough,” Ten mutters. He supposed Doctor Energy might not react to lightly to his sidekick giving away the address of their expensive looking lair. It would cost a lot to move.

“What speed do you prefer to be driven?” the kid asks as he approaches a sleek looking sports car, he heads over to the driver’s seat.

“You’re weird,” Ten is less than tactful, but he doesn’t feel too bad as the kid was on Doctor Fox’s side.

“I must be to a human,” the kid’s answer immediately catches Ten’s attention.

“A Human? What are you then?” Ten inspects the kid, he looked human, but it seemed that he wasn’t.

“A creation of the boss,” the kid answers, giving nothing past that. He sits in the driver’s seat.

“Pervert,” Ten mutters as he sits in the passenger seat, his mind starts to wander as he imagines Doctor Energy creating this child. But for what purpose?

“I don’t understand,” the child’s plain expression tells it all, he didn’t seem to understand innuendo.

“Never mind,” Ten dismisses, he rests in the plush and comfortable car. He was tired and overwhelmed, he needed to sleep. Too much had happened.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journalist and the villain, do the dance with no pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fic’s author return with a new chapter. It’s been a while, because the fic’s author is a working woman now and she’s trying to get reasonably used to the new schedules. Hopefully y’all wont have to wait too long for the next update!

“Fuck!”. Sicheng wasn’t one for a potty mouth. He hadn’t been raised that way, he was raised with manners and to speak politely. 

The ordinary, salt of the earth suburban, god fearing couple had adopted Sicheng from orphanage that he had been abandoned outside of. The Dongs had raised him to be a helpful, kind and polite member of society.

Sicheng tried to meet all standards. He wanted to fit in, to make people happy, and sometimes he came across as a pushover. He didn’t really resent the hopes expectation that were pinned on him from a young age.

As a child Sicheng realised he wasn’t normal, he wasn’t like other humans – because he wasn’t human. His mind, his body, and abilities weren’t the same as his peers. He was hard wired differently.

Sicheng was stronger, he was faster, he had x ray vision, he could fly, and change the temperature with his body. To top it off, he was able to quickly heal any ailment – almost any ailment. 

Today Sicheng was dealing with a wound that he quickly couldn’t heal. He wasn’t accustomed to dealing with prolonged pain, and all he could do was grit his teeth and curse his way through. 

This was painful. Everything felt hot, and if he didn’t do anything about his gushing wound, then he could die. 

Sicheng had very little energy, he gets up onto his feet and walks out of the abandoned factory. Bare and barren, he hears his footsteps echo through the booby trapped space.

Both legs give out underneath him, and he drops to his knees. Sicheng gasps for air, and clutches at his chest. He hadn’t felt this kind of pain in a long time, and it was a really familiar kind of pain.

“Fuck!” Sicheng huffs out one last time. He uses the last bit of energy he has and crawls out into the grass area towards a branch.

This would be messy and painful. His body was so much weaker. He felt hot and it was hard to breathe, he had to move quick before he passed out or worse yet, before the bullet could travel deeper inside.

With a bloody and unsteady grip, Sicheng uses the branch to dig into his wound. He ignores the severe pain and keeps digging deeper, until she can get closer to the bullet.

This shit hurt so much that he starts to feel slightly human, because humans were weak. Humans were riddled with weaknesses, and someone had just discovered one of his own weakness. 

Sicheng should have practiced some caution, but as a successful super hero, he’d become a little too comfortable. He had never been defeated before, and no one had ever gotten close to inflicting damage to him directly.

Today was unprepared. He had been following an investigation that led him to an abandoned factory formerly owned by the famous Ji family. It was said that the family was involved in human trafficking.

It was meant to be a quick search, and maybe he should have used his x-ray powers to check from the safety of the outside. But something had compelled the hero to go inside and take a closer look.

The factory was rigged with guns, which were immediately set off as he entered the place. Funs everywhere, in every direction and at every level all went off with a loud bang immediately alerting Sicheng to danger. 

With his super speed, Sicheng dodged all but one bullet. One bullet made it through his stomach area and was lodged inside. 

Normally this wouldn’t be a probably for Sicheng. Most bullets couldn’t hurt him. Not only was he powerful and able to withstand most pain, but could heal quickly.

Today was different. The bullets weren’t ordinary, they were made out of aluminium- his one true weakness. 

This wasn’t something many people knew. None of his enemies had ever used to before. But whoever was behind this trap had set it especially for Sicheng to get rid of him. 

They nearly had, but Sicheng is able to dig out the bullet and toss it away, far from her body. With the aluminium out of his system, Sicheng’s body is able to begin its healing process.

Using what little energy he had regained, Win Win gets up onto his feet and takes to the sky. Slowly he floats up from the ground, slowly rising until he is flying high above the roof of the abandoned factory.

Sicheng continues to float higher and higher, before he begins moving forward. Throughout the woodland towards the outskirts of the town, he flies towards his roof top flat.

Slowly Sicheng tries to heal his wound, but the small traces of aluminium continue to impair a quick fix. The wound was still hurting, affecting the speed and accuracy of his flight. 

Shit! Sicheng lands with a thud on the roof of his flat. He heaves and pants, slowly catching his breath. For a brief time everything is still for Sicheng, he can’t move and heal at the same time. He has to focus on his healing first and foremost.

Once the pain subsides, Sicheng sits up to check his wound. It was no longer a stabbing pain, he could only feel his pins and needles. The aluminium must be out of his system, his wound starts to close up at the speed that he was used to.

Sicheng gets up onto his feet, he slowly ambles towards the front door. He pauses, before xraying the inside. He didn’t feel safe, because someone was after him and they had caught him off guard. 

Sicheng has to shake off the fear, he couldn’t be scared. Instead, he walks back into the safety of his flat. There appeared to be no traps set up for him. 

With that worry out of the way, Sicheng heads into the shower. Removing his outfit, he gets into a warm shower cleaning his wound which by now is fully healed. He was out of immediate danger. 

Once he’s done with a shower, he heads over to his bed. He finds his phone where he had left it, and picks it up to check up on what he had missed and according to the number of notifications he receives, he’s missed a lot.

Shit. Shit! SHIT. SHIT!

(**)

Finally, the ordeal was over. Ten was out here trying to process what had happened to him. Doctor Energy’s sidekick Dreambot had drove Ten home outside of his apartment building.

That ass hole Doctor Energy had really fucked with Ten’s head, it was like he had drilled a massive hole in his skull and jumbled up everything Ten knew about himself.

The journey home wasn’t enough time for Ten to come to terms with what he had been subjected to. Doctor Energy nearly killing him, then saving him then sucking on his nipple. It’s all too much. 

“What the hell had he let that villain do to him?” Ten sighs leaning his head onto his front door, as he puts the key in the lock.

“Ten?” The front door opens and on the other side are two worried faces, his friends and colleagues Yang Yang and Taeyong.

“Thank god, you’re okay!” Taeyong pulls Ten into his embrace, giving him a tight and firm hug. Ten can feel the older man trembling.

“Ten-Ge!” Yang Yang hugs both Ten and Taeyong, he leans his head onto Ten’s shoulder, squeezing his arms.

“Hey guys,” Ten greets the pair, certain that they had been worried out of their minds.

“I thought- oh shit, that jerk!” Yang Yang pulls away, seemingly very upset and angry with the villain.

“When I get my hands on him I’m going to kill-“ Yang Yang his teeth gritted and his fists balled up.

“Chill, chill, you’re doing a lot,” Taeyong warns Yang Yang who was heating up and beginning to overwhelm Ten. 

“What kind of psychopath kidnaps and tries to kill you, all in front of everyone,” Yang Yang was worked up and angrier than Ten was.

“I thought he dropped you in the water,” Taeyong is the opposite of Ten, he was calm, but Ten could sense a tension inside of him. 

“Yes, he did,” Ten admits. He thinks back to how scared he had felt, being tied up and unable to swim.  
As he lost his breath, Ten could feel himself losing consciousness. He had nearly died at the hands of that idiotic, horny idiot?

“Did Win Win save you?” Yang Yang asks, clinging onto Ten.

“I don’t know”, Ten lies. He knew if he told the truth, no one would believe him. He could barely believe it himself.

“I woke up in this room, unconscious and had to make my way back,” Ten omits a few important facts. But he didn’t want to go too deeply into explaining everything.

“How?” Yang Yang is quick to challenge Ten, who shrugs struggling to come up with something that could make sense.

“Does it matter?” Taeyong cuts off Yang Yang abruptly, he reaches for Ten’s arm and leads her towards the sofa area. “Sit down,” Taeyong instructs Ten.

“You must be shaken up!” Yang Yang quickly joins Ten on the sofa, he hugs him to the side

“I’m fine. Nothing bad happened to me….” Ten tries his best to reassure Yang Yang and once again he omits certain things. Like that kiss.

“You were kidnapped!” Yang Yang was hysterical and close to tears, he was extremely emotional and it was a bit overwhelming. 

“Not for the first time,” Ten tries to put across an air of nonchalance. He had been kidnapped before, but not for long and not in public. 

“Seeing you in front of me… It scared me!” The excitement leaves Yang Yang’s body, he was a little more melancholy.

“Seeing you faint like that,” Yang Yang was on the verge tears, clearly affected by seeing Ten getting hurt as he did. Ten resents Doctor Energy, because his actions didn’t just directly affect Ten, they affected his people.

“I’m sorry dude,” Ten apologises, pulling Yang Yang into a tight hug. The younger melts into his touch. 

“No, just as long as you’re alive,” Yang Yang pulls Ten into a tighter hug. 

“I’ll call the cops and keep them updated,” Taeyong gets up on his feet and gives Ten’s shoulder a squeeze before heading out of the room. 

Ten could see it in his face that the older man was taking on blame for what happened. Taeyong was the type to take on responsibility for the people around him, he was especially protective of Ten.

Shit. Damn that jerk. Ten was flip flopping, one minute he was calm and expecting and the next he was filled with anger. He didn’t know how to feel right now.

(**)

Ten Li is alive and safe, after being kidnapped by villain Dr Energy. According to a statement from the police, Dr Energy was foiled at the last minute by his long time rival Win Win who saved the young reporter’s life.

As expected WYV news has revealed that, reporter Li would be given time off after not only being involved in an aggravated burglary and then kidnapping. 

Anyone involved in both events back to back would need some healing time, we send our thoughts out to reporter Li and hope for his return to report. His status as highly respected and accomplished journalist will surely have his fans waiting for him. 

In the meantime we can look at how sloppy journalism can lead to dangerous situations like this.Days before his kidnap, reporter Li was connected to super hero Win Win.

The assumption was that there was a romantic relationship between super hero and reporter. Mirroring the superman story, but this wasn’t fiction it was real life. 

We report on the truth. We do not speculate. We don’t turn the speculations into the truth, because those so called truths can lead to one of our own being kidnapped. 

“Let us be more careful with our words. We’re not fiction writers. We are journalists,”. 

Ten sighs watching friend, and fellow reporter Lee Siyeon deliver a read masked as an OP ED. Siyeon was also fiercely protective of Ten and would be boiling up about Doctor Energy kidnapping him to get to Win Win.

Doctor Energy was known for being a head-case, and it was expected for him to do something as reckless as kidnapping. But Doyoung as a journalist had more expectations and responsibilities. 

“Whatever,” Ten didn’t want to think about it. He just wanted to chill in bed and numb his brain from thinking. 

Ten changes the channel to something more light hearted, and easy to watch and follow on. He lands onto drama “Open Arms”, it was the hottest show on TV. Ten had been watching it on and off and could easily pick up the story within a few minutes of watching.

Xiao De Jun plays the lead the role in the action romance drama, as an assassin turned bodyguard who has to protect a princess of a fictional country. 

On the screen, a conflict plays out between the assassin turner bodyguard and his lover. The princess confronts the man who used to be her bodyguard after some time spent away from each other.

“Please, why are you doing this?” The princess pleads with the bodyguard, trying to force eye contact.

“I never loved you,” The bodyguard lies. He was trying to protect the princess by putting some distance between them.

“That’s a lie!” The princess is able to read through the bodyguard’s lie somewhat. “This is because of your boss!” the princess guesses incorrectly.

“I love you. Why are you pushing me away?” the princess tearfully pleads with the bodyguard, tugging onto his arm.

“It’s because he loves you and he’s trying to protect you duh!” Ten jeers at the tv, before taking a sip of his drink. He had been drinking to calm his nerves.

“Then he should be strong enough to protect her,” a deep male voice – not from the television catches Ten’s attention. 

Ten jumps shocked to see a shadowed figure sat on the ledge of his open window. He jumps up from his bed and takes out a gun from his bedside table, he trembles and tries to direct the gun in his direction.  
The assailant moves quickly, and in a blink of an eye is directly in front of Ten. He takes the gun out of Ten’s hand and empties the barrel. 

Ten looks from his now empty hand, and up towards the face of his assailant surprised to see Doctor Energy. 

“Guns kill people,” Doctor Energy quips, with a shit eating grin that Ten wishes he could smack away. 

“I know!” Ten snipes, he glares at the masked villain. His heart begins to race, from fear and excitement. 

“You’re a journalist not a murderer!” Doctor Energy insists. He grins watching Ten so fondly.

“It’s not murder if I’m defending myself,” Ten quickly replies, he continues to glare at the villain; trying to calm down the beating of his own heart.

“Tell yourself that!” Doctor Energy teases, he puts the gun down behind him and out of Ten’s limited reach. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Ten confronts, eyeing Doctor Energy closely.

“I missed you,” Doctor Energy smiles, he turns on the charm. His eyes not leaving Ten at all.

“You’re out of your mind,” Ten slowly backs away, but Doctor Energy follows him. 

“I thought that was obvious, me being a villain and all!” Doctor Energy is confident, charming and kind of sexy.

“What are you doing here?” Ten tries to sound strong and slightly threatening but it comes off as weak as Doctor Energy closes the space between the two of them.

“You’re so sexy,” Doctor Energy says, before leaning in to kiss Ten. Initially Ten tries to pull away, but Doctor Energy follows him with his lips and continues to keep his lips onto his.

“Get off me!” Ten pulls away, he watches Doctor Energy shocked and annoyed.  
“Stubborn!” Doctor Energy teases, he reaches over for hard liquor on the bedside and takes a swig of the drink.

Ten moves quick and gut punches Dr Energy and tries to take off his mask. But the taller man moves quicker, he throws Ten onto the bed behind him. 

Doctor Energy pins Ten onto his bed. Despite his slender build, he was heavy. Ten could barely push him off. He wondered if the man worked out. He seemed fit and he moved quickly. 

“Naughty naughty”, Doctor Energy teases, he bounces on the bed but continues to pin Ten down.

Ten looks to the side, he sees the glass was on the bed side. Shocked, he wonders just how quickly had this man moved? 

Doctor Energy seemed capable and dangerous, how come he always lost against Win Win. Was Sicheng that much stronger as a rival?

“You got a good view of my ass before, do you wanna see it again. Do you wanna feel it?” Doctor Energy teases Ten.

“Is this how you get laid?” Ten snarks. His eyes look from Doctor Energy’s sharp jawline and down to his neck and Adam’s apple.

“Will you let me?” A naughty smile and knowing look make it across Doctor Energy’s handsome face. 

“Are you a villain who asks for consent?” Ten mocks. His eyes going back up to Doctor Energy’s face.

“I am,” Doctor Energy answers simply, his grip on Ten loosens. 

“You’re asking me if I want you inside of me?” Ten asks, knowing just how close he was to crossing a line.

“Or you could be inside of me, I’m flexible in more ways than one,” Doctor Ten. 

“How can I trust you?” Ten asks a question that he shouldn’t be asking. He should be dismissing the villain but he was playing into his hand.

“I don’t know. You’ll just have to take the risk,” Doctor Energy doesn’t make any promises, much to Ten‘s ire.

Ten leans up and kisses the villain. He was drunk. He had to be. Why else would he be doing this. Why else would he be enjoying the lips of a villain on his. Why was he swapping hot breaths with a bad man. 

If he was sane, Ten would push the man off of him. But he doesn’t. His hands travel up the man’s back pulling him closer. Ten feels the hands pawing at his ass. He moans into the bigger man’s mouth.

Doctor Energy pulls from Ten’s lips and kisses him down his neck. Doctor Energy lifts up his shirt and leans back down to kiss Ten’s chest. He begins to kick and suck at Ten’s sensitive nipples.

It was like dejavu from a few hours ago, except this time Ten doesn’t have the wherewithal to push away Doctor Energy. The allows the bigger man go down further, down his stomach and to his pubic bone.

Throwing away all the caution to the wind, Ten allows Doctor Energy to do as he pleases, which coincidentally was pleasuring Ten, with his nimble fingers and curious tongue.

“Fuckery,” Ten whispers to himself as he feels the warmth and wetness of the villain’s mouth envelope his hardness.

“Does it feel good?” Doctor Energy asks, as he spits on his hand and returns to Ten’s cock. He squeezes the tip and back down to his length.

“Shit!” Ten mutters as Doctor Energy continues licking and sucking his length.

Ten shudders, arching his back, and thrusting his crotch into Doctor open mouth. Ten is overcome with pleasure as Doctor Energy takes more of him deeper and deeper in his throat.

“Oh fuck!” Ten whines into the back of the bed, as he feels fingers prod to his rim inside of him.

Doctor Energy continues to push deeper and inside of Ten, his fingers deeper inside of him searching for the spot that brings the most pleasure to him. 

“Put it in,” Ten reaches for Doctor Energy, begging for more. He was so was so desperate for more.

Doctor Energy gets up from the ground and climbs on top of Ten. He grins watching Ten, and he leans in to kiss him. 

“I’ll take it slow Mr Li”, Doctor Energy reassures, pressing a kiss into Ten. He slowly pushes in and slowly pulls out and repeats that motion until Ten becomes more comfortable.

After some pause; Doctor Energy begins to thrust, he slowly moves his hips and pushes into Ten, harder and faster. He places Ten’s legs on Doctor Energy’s shoulders, continuing to thrust into him.

“Fuck!” Ten groans, half in pleasure but some pain, he turns as he feels fingers interlock with his. 

Doctor Energy was surprisingly calm and quiet, but he was also meticulous. He thrusts into Ten slowly building his strokes, with each thrust he seems to search for that place in Ten that would send him crazy.

Ten closes his eyes enjoying the licking, the kissing and biting. The magic of Doctor Energy’s love making, came with how well he took care of Ten. He was always so attentive and caring.

Their connection was something else, Ten felt, comfortable, safe, happy and elated. He had found another way to connect with someone he cared so much for.

“Please, more!” Ten begs, as he wraps his legs around Doctor Energy’s waist, pulling him deeper, begging for him to keep attacking the same spot inside of him.

Doctor Energy obliges, he picks up the pace continuing to thrust into the spot that gets the most reaction from Ten. Harder and faster, he keeps going until Ten arches his back as he finally releases his load onto Doctor Energy’s hand.

“Oh god”, Ten moans out. He smiles, stroking through Doctor Energy’s hair, before turning his attention to Doctor Energy who pecks him on the lips. He had to admit, being watched like this was such a turn on.

“More”, Ten hotly whispers into Doctor Energy’s ear. He leans in and kisses Ten up his neck, and towards his lips he thrusts a little more, his thrusts more hectic and off pace as he comes inside of Ten.

“Make me come Ten”, Doctor Energy whispers into Ten, as he begins to thrust in and out of Ten. He was rough, his grip on Ten’s waist was tight and his strokes were quick and hard.

“Oh god!” Ten wails out loud as Doctor Energy pushes inside of him, hitting the spot that made him good.

“Oh fuck!” Ten wails as Doctor Energy thrusts into him hard and fast. Eyes rolled back, every goes black his body felt hot but this was it. This was a feeling he’d been searching for. Fucking amazing.

(**)

Despite knowing better, Ten had allowed himself to be ravaged the man who not long ago had kidnapped and almost killed him. 

Ten hated to admit it, but his attraction to the villain had surpassed any bit of common sense that lingered.

Worse yet, Doctor Energy was a man of many talents when it came to love making. He was a magician who could read Ten’s every desire, and deliver on it without breaking a sweat. 

“If you ever tell anyone, I will track you down and kill you,” Ten threatens, now that the haze of sex was gone.

“You’re cute making threats that you can’t deliver,” Doctor Energy mocks as he puts on black bodysuit. 

“Asshole!” Ten mutters stubbornly, he sits up and watches Doctor Energy.

“Speaking of, don’t exert yourself too much. You’ve worked hard!” Doctor Energy teases, leaning over Ten.

“You can leave!” Ten dismisses, despite the flutters inside of him he puts across a poker face.

“Are you sure you want me to go? Don’t want another round?” Doctor Energy continues to tease Ten, his face just inches from Ten.

“I’d prefer if you didn’t talk, but it doesn’t seem that you have that feature,” Ten shoves Doctor Energy’s face away.

“You’re so mean,” Doctor Energy pouts, he climbs up onto Ten and places a kiss onto his lips. He smiles as he feels Ten pressing a lingering and honest kiss back onto him. 

“Well I should be making my leave Journalist Li,” Doctor Energy pulls away from Ten and watches him closely.

“Maybe we can do this again,” Doctor Energy asks, with a slight tilt of the head, his eyes focused onto Ten’s pretty pink lips.

“Don’t show your face here again”, Ten dismisses, he pushes Doctor Energy’s chest, but the villain remains on top of him, staring him down. 

“Cute,” Doctor Energy whispers, before getting up onto his feet and walking to the doorway that he had come from.

Ten gets up, dragging bedsheets to cover himself and follows the villain to the window ledge. He couldn’t help but follow the man, it was like he was a magnet. 

“Tonight, was delightful!” Doctor Energy insists, before leaning in to kiss Ten on the lips. 

Ten closes his eyes, he grips onto Doctor Energy’s arm. He couldn’t reject the villain, even though he probably should. He lets Doctor Energy pull him by the waist. 

Doctor Energy pulls away and cups Ten’s face. “Dream of me, Mr Li.” Doctor Energy jumps out of the window without hesitation, and he blows a kiss towards him. 

Ten watches in awe as the masked man lands on top of a car that takes the damage and drives away with him on top. All very reckless and planned, and slightly cool.

“What the fuck did you do?” Ten asks himself, as he watches the man that had kidnapped him make his get away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment please! Let me know what you think of this chapter? I hope you liked it!


	4. Deeeee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brother feels neglected and a reporter is thinking about that zick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short little update. Work has been. I got told off by my boss cause i said a "colleague" was pissing me off in front of customers, so yeah. I haven't been in the mood. but i'll post soon, don't worry. Hope this is aight for now.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” The handsome actor asks with a politeness that was sure to make many hearts flutter.

  
The handsome actor, with pretty brown hair swooped from his face. Xiao De Jun was like a painting and sculpture. There were lots of angles to his face, beautiful and engaging eyes and best yet his unique bushy eyebrows.

  
“What do you like the most about project? Ten looks down at the list of questions he had prepared the night before.

  
Ten was usually out to report on the most action packed and impactful stories. But since he had been kidnapped by villain Doctor Energy, Taeyong had forced him to work inside.

  
Taeyong was fiercely protective. He had bulked up security in the building and was checking up on Ten every hour. He had been assigning Ten with mild sit-down interviews with celebrities.

  
Today’s celebrity was film star and philanthropist Xiao De Jun. He was promoting his latest drama, which was doing big numbers. The drama was the catapulting the young actor to new heights of popularity.

  
Xiao De Jun was charming as he was handsome. He had a quiet confidence to him that radiated. He was clearly self-assured, and unfazed by any questions Ten had thrown his way – even as Ten asks about his personal life.

  
Ten didn’t enjoy asking invasive questions, but for the sake of views he had to ask the boring questions. What was he ideal type? Who was his first love? Would he date a fan?  
The actor manages to answer those questions without sweat, he had the cool and clam of a veteran. There was something about his calm that Ten doesn’t totally believe to be authentic. But then again he was a journalist, he always thought there was more to people than they showed.

  
“It was a fun role,” Xiao De Jun answers with a smile that was sure to charm the viewers. The staff, including Yang Yang were falling into the palm of the actor’s hand.

  
“I really enjoyed being with the staff, so it didn’t feel like work”, Xiao Dejun’s answer was clearly rehearsed, but that didn’t matter. People would eat it up. He was a man of the people, humble – despite the fact that everything he was wearing would be enough to pay Ten’s rent for three months.

  
“We revelled in the happy moments of the show, but when it got sad, we would lift each other up.” Ten glances over to the staff, who all seemed to be buying into the actor. Potentially considering what it would be like to work with him.

  
“Outside of your drama, what do you have in the works?” Ten asks a question suggested to him by the manager. He had agreed to asking only one of the manager approved questions in favour of three of his own questions being allowed without being contested.

  
With hindsight, Ten was sure that deal worked in the favour of the manager. He was most likely very confident of Xiao De Jun and his ability to handle the slightly pointed questions about equal pay, diversity and sexuality that Ten had earlier lobbed at him.

  
“Recently I’ve set up a charity,” Xiao De Jun promotes his clean water initiative that he claims was inspired by his fan’s kindness.

  
“The fans donated money for my birthday and always influenced me,” Xiao De Jun gives his fans a shout out, which was sure to inspire more loyalty and shine his fans in a good light – despite proof otherwise.

  
“On top of that my own experiences helped me,” Xiao De Jun recalls third world countries that he had visited. He had become aware more so that there he was fortunate, and he should do what he could to try and at least help.

  
“It’s great to know that I can help people. It can help me feel more useful in the world,” Xiao De Jun delivers his line perfectly, he gets a thumbs up from the manager who was stood behind the camera monitoring.

  
“That’s wonderful!” Ten plasters on a smile across his face, he hopes that he can hide his scepticism. He didn’t want the actor’s rabid fans coming after him on social media.  
“Any last words for that viewers?” Ten concludes the interview on his side, and gives Xiao De Jun the chance to speak his peace.

  
“I’m Xiao De Jun starring in Star’s Kiss. I’ll be singing for the soundtrack so I hope you can keep watching,” Xiao De Jun ends the interview professionally – returning the attention back to his capitalist venture. Watch my television show and listen to my music.

  
“Well, we’ll wrap it,” Ten thanks Xiao De Jun for the interview and instructs the on-set crew they were free to pack up and leave.

  
“Thank you for having me,” Xiao De Jun was still charming despite the cameras being turned off – if anything there was more charm – it felt like he was flirting – or maybe Ten was reading too much into it.

  
“We done?” Xiao De Jun’s manager steps forward. Looking antsy, Ten had nnoticed him look to his watch a few times in the interview.

  
“That’s it,” Yang Yang answers, his attention is mainly focused on the actor. Heart eyes practically popping out of his skull.

  
“I’m sorry, I wish we could stay a little longer but we have to run to our next schedule,” the manager apologises, and signals for his actor to come and follow him. “Xiao De Jun lets go”, he adds.

  
“Okay,” Xiao De Jun looks slightly disappointed. “It was a pleasure to speak to you both,” the actor address both Ten and Yang Yang.

  
“I look forward to reading your write up,” Xiao De Jun addresses Ten.

  
“B-bye,” Yang Yang squeaks out nervously, nearly dropping his equipment, he has to move quick and catch his balance.

  
“Ten, are you done?” Taeyong who had been lingering nearby for the last couple of minutes walks towards Ten.

  
“Nearly,” Ten answers and turns to Yang Yang. “Get that uploaded and get Lucas to help you edit it,” he instructs the camera man.

  
“Sure thing boss!” Yang Yang answers without hesitation. He looked bright and energetic, most likely a boost he’d received from being around the handsome actor.

  
“Good work!” Ten knew that Yang Yang thrived on encouragement, and truthfully he was confident that the younger would do a good job putting the interview together.

  
“You don’t have to trail me like this.” Ten turns his attention to scolding his overprotective best friend.

  
“A month without being kidnapped and I’ll cut the leash,” Taeyong answers straight faced. Ten knew he was being serious – there was no arguing about it.

  
“Fine,” Ten sighs. “But I’m fine. I’m going to do the write up!” Ten walks away without waiting for Taeyong’s answer.

  
(**)

  
This write up was sure to gain a lot of cyber traffic for the WYV website. The interview was already being highly anticipated by the ride or die fans of Xiao De Jun who were excited to read an interview from their favourite actor and a well known reporter.

The filmed interview would be a simple question and answer affair for viewers, but the write up would be coming from Ten’s perspective. This would come with a lot of risks, because not everyone agreed with Ten and his way of seeing things.

Ten was known for being straight forward and blunt. Often that was seen as being rude or scathing, but he saw it as truth telling. He wasn’t a people pleaser, he was just someone who called it as he saw it.

Xiao De Jun was fully aware of this and had given Ten the go ahead to write what he felt. Ten knew he had to be careful, because politics ruled the world of work but he wasn’t going to be too pressured.

“Good morning Mr Li,” Ten’s concentration is stolen by his coworker and his close friend Dong Sicheng.

The photographer and part time super hero was always so beautifully handsome that Ten found himself gasping a little. He was otherworldly in more sense than one.

“Hello camera man, how you doing?” Ten smiles, casually his good friend. It was a while since they had last seen each other, and Ten was glad to see Sicheng. He was like a stable force in his life.

“I should be the one asking you,” Sicheng sits down on the table next to Ten, his expression familiar – he was always overly concerned like a certain supervisor of his.

“Dude, I’m fine,” Ten dismisses Sicheng’s concern. “Mama didn’t raise no bitch!” Ten adds coolly, leaning back into his chair.

“I’m sorry”, Sicheng is visibly bothered by himself. “I should have got down to you,” Sicheng reaches over to Ten’s shoulder giving an apologetic squeeze of the shoulder.

“You shouldn’t have had to,” Ten insists. “That jerk shouldn’t have taken me”, Ten tries his best to comfort and reassure his friend.

Sicheng is silent, his expression visibly darkens. Ten could see the conflict in his face. No matter how much Ten insisted, Sicheng would blame himself. He would take on the responsibility for everything.

Ten wanted to convince Sicheng that he was fine, and hadn’t been harmed. But truthfully he couldn’t go into all the details without confessing that he had gotten his back blown out by Sicheng’s rival.

Stupid Doctor Energy and his perfectly kissable lips and wonderfully perfect dick. Every time Ten thought about it, his whole body heated up. Remembering his fantastic and toe curling encounter with the masked man.

“Thankfully that jerk didn’t hurt you,” Sicheng sighs, he pulls Ten into a brief hug.

“Fuck that guy-“ Ten postures, winning an amused smile from Sicheng, he looked briefly amused before brooding again.

“Where were you anyway? You’re usually not a no show.” Ten turns the attention to Sicheng who he had not seen in days.

“You okay?” Ten asks with a tilting of the head, he checks on Sicheng who didn’t seem his usual calm and bright self.

“I’m fine.” It’s Sicheng’s turn to insist. “I had something to deal with.” Sicheng quietly answers, and it doesn’t convince Ten.

“What were you dealing with?” Taeyong approaches Ten and Sicheng, he was being nosy as always.

“Erm, Sicheng was planning to treat us all,” Ten quickly thinks on his feet. He comes up with an excuse that would surely distract Taeyong.

“Oh really?” Taeyong is excited. “Is that so?” He turns to Sicheng who nods quietly agreeing.

“My bad,” Ten mouths to Sicheng who seems unbothered. He quietly waves it away.

(**)

Huang Hendery was the talk of the town. He had gone from being a barista to being exposed as a superhero. He was Win Win’s side kick, and had been taken down in action.

Hendery was active as Gusty, and helped Win Win whenever he needed help. Usually when Win Win came across a tough enemy that he needed to put his full focus onto.

As Gusty, Hendery had built up a reputation for being strong, quick and dependable. As of recently, he had been fighting solo. He was usually able to manage and fight for the citizens of Metro City.

Gusty was able to fight most enemies that he encountered. But unlike his friend Win Win, he wasn’t unstoppable. He was human, and could be taken down. He wasn’t knife proof or bullet proof, and that’s evident as he looks down at his bullet wound.

Win Win had been busy and nowhere to be seen. Hendery had stepped in to take responsibility. He rushed into a tense situation, and had gotten ahead of himself. He was far too confident and that ended up with the burglars shooting him down as they made an escape.

Thankfully the bank’s hostages had rushed to his side, and performed all the CPR that they could manage. They had stopped him from bleeding out and kept him alive until the paramedics arrived on the scene.

Days later Hendery was exposed, but he was alive. Although the wound I his chest was painful and irritating. He was just happy to have surived to live another day, even if he was a topic of conversation.

The press had been desperate to hear from him, but Hendery wasn’t in the mood to see anyone, nor to speak them. But he does allow some visitors, his mother, his brother, Sicheng and also Johnny Suh.

“Hey kid, how are you doing?” Johnny skips greetings and sits at Hendery’s bedside.

“I’m not a superhuman alien but I’ll live,” Hendery answers casually, with a lazy grin across his face.

“I can help you with that”, Johnny reaches into his expensive designer jacket’s pocket and retrieves a small container of pills.

“Take these daily and you’ll be back in good shape within the week,” Johnny hands what looks like medicine to Hendery.

“Can I trust it?” Hendery asks, inspecting the pills. “You’re a villain after all,” he adds in a teasing manner.

“I would never hurt you,” Johnny insists. “You’re important to my little brother,” Johnny replies playfully.

“Speaking of your little brother. When are you going to stop causing him trouble?” Hendery

“Oh that was just a little fun!” Johnny answers with a smile creeping onto his face. He couldn’t help but to smile every time he thought of the journalist.

Johnny had not been expecting to have so much fun with the pretty little reporter. Ten Li was fun, he was spunky and fierce and Johnny liked it all. He liked how strong willed Ten, juxtaposed to his more

“Fun for you, but not for the reporter,” Hendery scolds Johnny warning him not to repeat the behaviour.

Johnny is tempted to defend himself by spilling the beans on his little rendezvous with the journalist. But he remembered that Ten had been very insistent on keeping it a secret.

For now Johnny would honour that request, hoping to stay on Ten’s good side. Johnny was admittedly very fascinated with the journalist, and whenever Johnny became fascinated it was easy for him to become obsessed.

(**)

  
“To our superstar photographer Sicheng!” Taeyong holds up his glass of beer. “Thank you for the the drinks and the food,” he adds giving a toast to the photographer who was buying food and drink.

It had been a while since the WYV team had gathered outside of work. They were usually so busy and rushed, and tired. But with the offer of free food and alcoholic beverages, the whole team was meeting up.

“You’re welcome.” Sicheng coolly replies, he leans back in his seat watching his co-workers with a quiet fondness.

“A photographer who’s prettier than the pictures he takes,” Jungwoo one of the writers speaks up across the table openly admiring Sicheng.

“You flatter me too much,” Sicheng coolly replies. He doesn’t seem to take the compliment too seriously.

“Seriously dude you’re too good to be standing behind the camera, you should be in front,” Taeyong insists, watching him fondly.

“You’ve said this before,” Sicheng answers seemingly unimpressed by the compliments that come his way.

  
“You rejected me!” Taeyong sulks, before taking a bite into a piece of fried chicken.

“I’m too shy,” Sicheng replies playfully. He was far from shy, but he did like to keep a low profile. He preferred behind the scenes work.

“If I had your kind of face, I’d do so much damage with it!” Ten speaks ups and insists.

“Of course, you would, you player!” Yang Yang teases, he giggles a little before taking a sip of his drink.

“I’m not a player. I just fuck a lot,” Ten answers playfully giggling. He was tipsy and well on his way to getting drunk.

“Okay big pun!” Taeyong is the only one of his co-workers who catches onto Ten’s reference.

“It’s been a while since you last dated someone,” Jungwoo points out, turning the attention of the group firmly onto Ten.

“All he does is work,” Yang Yang playfully criticises.

“So, do you!” Ten is quick to clapback. Yang Yang and Ten worked the same long and tiring hours.

“True,” Yang Yang easily admits, getting some laughs from his coworkers.

“I feel like I won’t have time to meet anyone, and if I do it might end up being a coworker or celebrity,” Yang Yang drunkenly speculates.

“You looked quite smitten with a a certain celeb,” Ten teases Yang Yang turning the attention to the youngest on their team.

“Did he?” Jungwoo the nosiest of them is keen to hear a little gossip. He grins watching Yang Yang with a fondness.

“Xiao De Jun popped in earlier on,” Taeyong casually reveals, he leans over to get a piece of chicken for himself and for Sicheng.

“Oh, that dude is quite popular,” Sicheng adds his two cents to the conversation.

“Not as popular as you are,” Ten teases Sicheng, leaning into the photographer’s sturdy body.

“Shut up,” Sicheng lightly pushes Ten away, but is quick to pull him back in closer.

(**)

The staff gathering had ended on a high note. Everyone seemed to be in good spirits, some were full of spirit. Ten had overdone it and drunk past his limit and Sicheng and volunteered to get him home safe.

First, Sicheng has Ten walk for a few minutes to try and sober him up. Ten wasn’t easy to manage when he was drunk. Sure Sicheng was strong but he had to be careful when handling humans.

“You’re drunk dude,” Sicheng complains whilst holding up the drunken journalist.

“No I’m not!” Ten insists, he tries to straighten up his posture and walk on his own but ends up tripping on air.

“Sure Jan,” Sicheng replied sarcastically. He strolls over to Ten’s side to hold him up straight.

“You’re such a worry wart!” Ten complains, his words slurring slightly.

“Maybe so, but you do things to make me worried!” Sicheng was always a worrier when it came to the people in general. He was a hero after all, he had to be concerned about the lives of the people of Metro City.

Ten wasn’t just a resident of Metro City. He was a close friend and colleague of Sicheng’s. He was one of the few people who knew about Sicheng’s double life.

Their public interactions as super hero and journalist had put a spotlight on Ten. It wasn’t just salacious gossip, but actual real life threats.

Most of which Sicheng’s was able to move quickly to stop. But the public kidnapping and streaming that came from the actions of his brother and rival would open the door for more trouble for Ten.

People - more dangerous than the foolish Doctor Energy - would see the journalist as an easy pawn to lure Win Win out.

Worse yet, it wasn’t guaranteed that Win Win would always make it to save Ten. That had been proven last week as he was caught off guard by a secret attack on him was set out.

The near death experience had Sicheng kind of scared. He always wanted to protect others but how could hero that if he couldn’t protect himself properly?

“For real Ten, you really scared me,” Sicheng’s admits. He didn’t want to worry Ten but he had to get his feelings across.

“Things are hard right now,” Sicheng hated admitting when things became difficult for him. He was a proud man and hated concerning the people around him. Often this kind of attitude was detrimental to him.

“Please be careful,” Sicheng pleads with Ten to be more cautious when he was out and about.

“Okay hero,” Ten is surprisingly compliant. Sicheng supposed that even in his drunken state Ten’s emotional intelligence wasn’t impaired.

Sicheng hears his phone ring but chooses to ignore it. He needed to make sure that his warning to Ten didn’t reach deaf ears.

“I need you safe so I can focus on helping everyone out,” Sicheng was fiercely protective of Ten. His friend was his closest confidant and often th only person who could lift up Sicheng’s mood.

If Ten was around, then Sicheng felt stable. If Sicheng was stable then he could continue doing all the things he felt that he was duty bound to do.

On top of that, Ten was the true inspiration to Sicheng’s charming and relaxed demeanour when he was Win Win, he tried emulating his friend.

Ten’s existence was special to Sicheng and he would go to the ends of the earth to protect him.

“Okay but don’t forget to take care of yourself,” Ten grips onto Sicheng’s arm becomes firmer. He looks Sicheng in the eyes, looking very lucid.

“And I won’t get kidnapped by stupid villains,” Ten adds, with a grimace, before leaning Sicheng’s side.

Once again Sicheng’s phone, he uses his free hand to take out it of his pocket and look at the caller ID.

“John Suh calling…”

“Speaking of!” Sicheng mutters but Ten’s ears catch what he has to say.

“Doctor Energy?” Ten asks but his words slur and Sicheng suspects he wasn’t completely lucid.

“No, just some jerk I know,” Sicheng excuses, before diverting the call.

“You know a jerk?” Ten asks leaning in just inches from Sicheng’s face. A little too close for comfort.

“Quite a few but this one is pestering me,” Sicheng would normally he would be quick to answer the phone for this specific person but he was kind of pissed off at him.

“Then crush his skull,” Ten suggests all too seriously. Although he does start giggling right after.

“Come on let’s get you home,” Sicheng decides to take Ten home before he became any rowdier.

“Hold on.” Sicheng lifts up Ten into a bridal style and holds onto him firmly.

“Oh no-“ Ten immediately ties squirming out of Sicheng’s hold. He looked genuinely scared and horrified with what was about to happen.

Sicheng uses his super speed to run across road, and through the parking lot. Up the stairs and through the door to Ten’s flat. Sicheng had done this time and time again.

“I hate when you do that,” Ten groans, he had complained before about how he felt being transported at super speeds.

“I’m sorry, I have somewhere to be,” Sicheng is apologetic. He reveals, placing Ten down onto his bed. He strokes Ten’s face and Sicheng leans into his touch.

“Lockup once I’m gone,” Sicheng instructs. He kneels next to Ten and watches him closely – it appeared that Ten was recovering.

“Yes dad!” Ten jokes, he waves away the superhero and lays back down onto the bed behind him.

“Ladies call me daddy,” Sicheng quips whilst looking around to survey the room, he uses his x-ray vision to inspect Ten’s flat for any weaknesses.

“Yeah right, you virgin!” Ten teases Sicheng. He leans down onto the bed behind him, he snuggles up into the sheets.

Sicheng smiles and watches Ten. With Ten safe and snuggled up in his flat, then Sicheng can focus on his attention seeking best friend. If he didn’t address it, then he was sure he would regret it later. Regret it more.

“Oh, how badly could I have sinned to be forsaken this way?” Johnny Suh yells at the top of his lungs, at the rooftop of the helipad.

The building was owned by his wealthy family and could only be accessed by some a few specific workers. Johnny was one of those people, he often took helicopters from the roof.

“How could you just ignore me like this?” Johnny calls out loudly and dramatically, it was a wonder that no one had heard him.

“Okay, to make you regret. I’ll make you pick up my corpse from the ground.” Johnny stands up onto his feet and stands on the edge of the building. He closes his eyes and allows himself to fall.

Sicheng deeply sighs. He knew that Johnny wouldn’t risk his life like this, he wasn’t suicidal and wouldn’t kill himself for anyone. He was just posturing because Johnny knew that Sicheng was going to catch him.

Of course, Sicheng would come to the rescue. He would give into Johnny’s act and humour him. If he could mollify his brother, then Sicheng could stop the older man from acting out.

“Sicheng? It’s that really you?” Johnny continues his dramatic act, as Sicheng carries him by the arm.

Sicheng floats in the air. He firms his grip on Johnny and flies back towards the rooftop. He is tempted to toss the older man onto the helipad, but he doesn’t. Sicheng was too much of a soft touch.

“You’re too old to be attention seeking like this!” Sicheng bemoans. Plopping down next to Johnny, he gives the older man a slight shove.

  
“I had no other choice. You’ve pushed your brother to this point.” Johnny pouts. He leans and clings onto Sicheng pulling faces that Sicheng supposes were meant to be cute.

“It’s bad enough that my brother ignores me. But my rival then doesn’t even turn to meet me?” Johnny reveals his annoyance at being left to hang, netizens were mocking him for not being important enough to be addressed by the hero.

“I’m sorry,” Sicheng apologises, he says it was the second time in the day he had to apologise. Ironically to kidnapper and kidnapped, both who were important to him.

“You’re a bad guy!” Johnny pouts, he continues to snuggle into Sicheng who begins to fluff through his hair.

“You’re the bad guy,” Sicheng answers playfully. He knew that deep down inside that his brother wasn’t a bad guy, he just played one.

“True!” Johnny coolly. He liked to own the title of villain even if that wasn’t who he really was. He seemed to enjoy being a villain.

“How long will you continue this villain thing?” Sicheng didn’t know why his brother continued to put himself across as a villain to the public.

“As long as I feel like it,” Johnny gives an answer that he had given so many times in the past.

“You’re so stubborn,” Sicheng complains. “Probably why you can’t date,” he adds a playful little dig.

“You can talk, my surveillance bot, says Joy Park recently got engaged,” Johnny throws salt into Sicheng’s wound, bringing up Sicheng’s current heartbreak.

“Her fiancé wants me to take their pictures.” He reveals to Johnny who raises an eyebrow in his direction.

Sicheng sighs. He wasn’t sure if her fiancé knew his relationship with Joy. But he had asked for Sicheng’s services, claiming that he had seen his photography portfolio.

“Should your brother spoil her big day for you?” Johnny offers to gate crash the engagement party as Doctor Energy, and to cause a rucus.  
“Can you?” Sicheng jokes, although part of him was considering taking his brother up on his offer. The petty and childish part of him wanted to cause trouble for his ex-girlfriend and her new fiancé.

Sicheng had considered it time and time again. After all, their relationship had overlapped with this new fiancé. Joy had come to Sicheng on some lonely nights, before running back to her fiancé.

“I’m always willing to do you dirty work,” Johnny admits. He wasn’t like Sicheng, he wasn’t as moralistic as his little brother. He could play dirty and didn’t care for karma.

“If I told you to stop, would you?” Sicheng asks, not for the first time. But something in him wasn’t ready to give up on the concept of his brother cleaning up his act.

“No, villainy is my life.” Johnny was stubborn as ever. He couldn’t be convinced. He got a kick out of playing a villain, it was all a little game to him- one that Sicheng was reluctant to play along with.

“You could do so much more with your life,” Sicheng envied his brother who had been adopted by the wealthy Suh family.

“You could be a CEO, a party boy-“Sicheng adds all the potentially fun and fulfilling – non fatal things that Johnny could be doing.

“I already am and it’s boring!” Johnny quickly dismisses. He was spoilt, childish and way too stubborn. He liked doing what he wanted.

“Then date. Dating always keeps you busy!” Sicheng suggests. He knew just how insatiable Johnny was, he liked sex and he liked a challenge.

“Who should I date?” Johnny perks up, he turns to Sicheng and waits expectantly for an answer.

“A firecracker, someone that can handle all of this!” Sicheng knew exactly the type that Johnny liked. He liked being able to conquer someone, to charm them, he liked a little bit of a fight and spirit.

“A firecracker…” Johnny repeats. A sudden and cheeky smile spreads across his face, he is silent but Sicheng can tell he’s thinking of something that could cause Sicheng some trouble in the future.


	5. FIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regretful reporter makes a confession. Handsome villain returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THis is one of my favourite chapters to write, so i hope it's one that you like. .

The police’s raid of an abandoned factory suspected to belong to super villain Doctor Energy. The factory located in the middle of Metro City’s town centre was said to be a temporary hideout for the villain. 

Based off of an anonymous tip, the police had rushed to the building p with the belief that the villain and any comrades would be in the building. The result being, the biggest sting of the most elusive crimson in the history of the town’s history.

Although Doctor Energy has yet to be successful in defeating his rival Win Win. Doctor Energy proves himself to be elusive, and difficult to track down. He continues to lurk in the shadows as a constant threat to the people of Metro City

“Fucking hell”, Ten mutters under his breath, he glares at the television screen airing a news report from one of his coworkers.

It was the middle of a work day and Ten was taking a well deserved break. He had filmed a report of his own which would be screened later on in the day. For now, he had a write up to do but he was in no rush.

Ten just needed to eat, and her back to work. But his attention is pulled towards a story of the infamous villain that he had recently slept with. Ten had crossed a major line, allowing a criminal demolish his cheeks.

“What’s wrong?” Taeyong asks, looking nearby. For the last few weeks Taeyong was close by, giving Ten barely any release on his leash.

“Nothing.” Ten whispers a dismissal, he waves Taeyong away, he flops back into his staff room’s arm chair.

“Don’t say it’s just nothing”, Taeyong doesn’t give up, he plants himself onto the armrest of his chair. “Someing feels off,” Taeyong is very observant, much to Ten’s ire. 

“Mate, I said I’m fine,” Ten insists, he tries to avoid looking Taeyong in the eye. He wasn’t a good liar, and he was worse when it came to trying to deceive Taeyong.

“No you’re not,” Taeyong protests. “You’ve been weirder than normal”, he insists. Clearly Taeyong’s doesn’t believe Ten dismissals.

“I’m a professional sleuth, so you can either tell me or I can search your trash cans and hack your computers,” Taeyong’s threat is not playful, Ten knew he was capable and he wasn’t letting this subject go.

Ten lets out a heavy sigh, he turns to address Taeyong. “Do not tell anyone,” Ten insists.

“Of courses I won’t,” Taeyong immediately agrees. He sits up and closes the door to the staff room, before walking over to Ten.

“I had sex”, Ten sheepishly confesses. It was embarrassing and shameful and Ten’s stomach flips, he considers the ramifications of his confession.

“Is that something to be ashamed of?” Taeyong asks innocently. His face extremely puzzled by Ten’s coyness.

“It’s not that. It’s with who,” Ten admits. He was trying to think of a way of wording what he had done and who he had done it with. 

“Is he an uggo?” Taeyong guesses, getting a shaking of the head from Ten in answer. “Was it a she?” He playfully suggests the impossible because Ten was very much a homosexual.

“No… I don’t know,” Ten didn’t know what the doctor actually looked like, but he felt in his bones that Doctor Energy was gorgeous. The facial structure, the lips, the eyes all perfect.

“You don’t…?” Taeyong is back to being and looking puzzled. He waits for Ten to add a little more clarification.

“He was wearing a mask,” Ten admits, sheepishly. He was never the type to be embarrassed, but today he couldn’t help but feel embarrassed and ashamed. 

“A Mask? What is he a stripper?” Taeyong suggests. “Or a super hero?,” Taeyong makes another playful guess.

“Oh My god did you finally sleep with the hero of all heroes?” Taeyong gasps, he looks excited and leans in to Ten desperate for confirmation from Ten. 

“Definitely not a hero,” Ten cringes. He wondered what Sicheng would think if he ever found out that Ten had slept with his nemesis.

Ten hadn’t really considered Sicheng in the moment. His hormones were haywire and had full control of him. His attraction to the villain had fried his brain.

“Not a – hang on, I’m going to need you to be clear here,” Taeyong is back to looking puzzled once again, he seems done with making guesses. 

“I slept with someone who tried to kill me,” Ten reveals, he bits his lips and can barely look Taeyong in the eyes. 

“Clearly not talking about Yang Yang cause he doesn’t wear masks”, Taeyong giggles at his own joke, before suddenly letting out a gasp.

“Crazy doc?” Taeyong grips tightly onto Ten’s arm, his mouth wide open in shock and awe. 

“You slept with him?” Taeyong whispers, he looks around making sure no one was around to overhear. “As in sex? As in penetration”, he adds. Ten nods his head sheepishly.

“Was he that good?” Taeyong asks. Ten groans, he face palms. It was the truth, the doctor was the best that Ten had ever had.

“That man’s tongue alone should be used as a weapon of mass orgasm,” every time Ten had flashbacks of his sexual encounter with the villain, he throbbed a little.

“Wow, you should write a piece,” Taeyong seemingly takes the confession well, he wasn’t judging Ten or rejecting him. In fact, he was being too playful.

“You’re out of your stupid bitch mind!” Ten lashes out at his supervisor. He knew he was being teased and he hated it.

“I’m not the one sleeping with villainous villains,” Taeyong teases, there was no malice behind his words but Ten finds himself swimming in regret as a reaction to his words. 

“I know. I fucked up”, Ten admits. “Can I say that I slipped and let him fall inside of me, or do I have to admit I’m a bad person?” Ten was so conflicted morally. 

Doctor Energy was a bad man, he was a villain who caused so much chaos and concern for the people of Metro City. Ten had slept with that bad man and worse yet, he wanted more.

“You’re not a bad person”, Taeyong insists. “You just slept with one,” he adds, giving Ten a squeeze of the shoulder.

“We all make mistakes with our dicks,” Taeyong is comforting and empathetic. “Just don’t make it again”, he adds.

Although Ten nods his head, he admits that he wasn’t sure he could stick to that. His willpower was shot and he wasn’t sure that if the handsome villain came knocking on his door, that he’d be able to reject him.

(**)

It was hot and this was the last place Yoohyeon wanted to be. She would rather be at home and chill out. But instead, she was here trying to stop a woman from bleeding out on the floor of her local bank.

Yoohyeon was not trained for this. She was a freaking lawyer, she put away the bad guys who killed and harmed unnecessarily and this was unnecessary.

Money could not be worth this. The loss of life could never be excused with the amount of money. If Yoohyeon wasn’t quick to move, then this bank clerk was sure to die in her arms. 

The quick moving team had caught them all off guard. All Yoohyeon wanted to do, was to open up a savings account. She was impulsive and couldn’t control her money spending habits. 

Yoohyeon was in a queue, waiting to be seen by someone on staff. She had been waiting over twenty minutes, and the consultant was late. But she didn’t mind, she was keeping distracted by the handsome stranger who stood a few people behind her. 

Handsome felt lacking when describing the man. He fit the standard for good looks and immediately stands for Yoohyeon.

Yoohyeon is immediately obsessed with how graceful and regal he looked despite wearing a simple red poo shirt and fitted jeans.

On anyone else the outfit would be basic but for he handsome man it has a purpose. It let his beautiful stand out even more.

Half an hour passes and as the queue slowly inches forward, Yoohyeon is unusually unbothered and patient. She didn’t mind waiting if it meant she could keep stating the handsome man and his pretty eyes, his lips lovely kissable looking lips.

The handsome man had lovely slim hands that she imagined were used to delicately create beautiful art. Maybe they did other things beautifully—Yoohyeon’s mind starts to wander off to a more explicit direction.

A loud banging noises is what forces Yoohyeon back to reality. She turns to the entrance of the back in the direction of he sound and is temporarily frozen in shock at the sight that greets her.

It was five masked men, all equipped with heavy duty guns. They all looked frightening and enough to cause damage and fatalities to the customers inside.

Chaos ensues as customers begin to yell, looking for the nearest exit but to no avail. There were two more masked men at the two fire exits holding the large firearms.

Everything moves in a quick and messy blur. The burglars gather all the customers and demand all items of value and wallets be handed over.

Yoohyeon reluctantly hands over her belongings. She wasn’t as brave as her best friend Ten, she couldn’t fight these people. She wouldn’t risk her life, not when she had so much to live for.

Unlike Yoohyeon, there is a brace clerk who tries to ring the alarm for help but she is quickly taken care of, with a shot to the abdomen.

Time freezes for Yoohyeon as she tries to get over the initial shock, but she gathers the reminents of her humanity and rushes over to the clerk.

“Get the fuck down.” The thief angrily yells barks at Yoohyeon, red faced with a vein popping out his temper, his gun pointing directly at Yoohyeon. 

“Please. I won’t do anything, let me just help her,” Yoohyeon pleads with the armed criminal. She couldn’t let the woman bleed out, her conscience wouldn’t allow it.

“That bitch didn’t listen to what I said! Why should she get any help?” The thief was heated up, he turns his gun back towards the bleeding clerk. 

“Cool down mate.” One of the other masked men speaks up. He was taller, wider and clearly more reasonable.”We have money to get. Let her be,” the second masked man adds, pulling the man away.

“Don’t act up or else you’ll all be joining her!” The first masked man yells, he points his gun back over to Yoohyeon who flinches away.

“Just hold on,” Yoohyeon takes a deep breath, before turning her attention to the bleeding woman. She takes off her cardigan and uses it to cover the bleeding out.

“Stay with us,” Yoohyeon leans down to plead with the clerk who doesn’t respond, but when Yoohyeon checks – she was still breathing. 

Yoohyeon sighs, whilst continuing to apply pressure. She looks around at the people behind the front counter at all the scared faces. Wait… where was the handsome man?

The piece of art work wasn’t here. He wasn’t among the faces. There had been a bit of chaos and panic at first when the masked men came in. Yoohyeon hadn’t seen him in the last fifteen minutes, and he wasn’t here.

There was no way he could have escaped. The doors had been blocked up. The masked men were strict and coordinated, almost as if they were a mercenary team.

A sudden crashing noise catches the attention of all. The glass ceiling above shatter and breaks onto the middle of the bank. Fear and panic returns and the hostages begin to scream out loud. 

“Shut the hell up!” The aggressive masked man is quick to react and turn his fury back to the hostages,

“It’s Win Win!” One of the masked men calls out, he points to the centre of the bank to a floating figure.

Dressed in a tight fitted red and white combat outfit, with gloves and boots and a mask to cover his face. He looked bright and sparkling, just like he had in pictures taken by Ten’s coworker. 

Yoohyeon watches in awe as he slowly floats down into the centre of the bank. Her heart beats , her knees were weak. This feeling…

“Oh shit! How did he find out?” One of the burglars speaks up, he sounded immediately panicked.

“Who cares? Shoot his bitch ass down.” The most aggressive of the group points his gun towards Win Win.

Win Win doesn’t say anything, instead he approaches the gun men. Surprisingly some of the gun men, drop their guns and tuck tail towards the exit. They give up immediately.

“HEY! Where are you going bastards!” The aggressive masked man angrily calls after his comrades.

“Come on mate, it’s useless. We’re going to get our asses beat.” The larger masked man tries to reason with his comrade.

“I surely won’t.” The angry thief yells out. “I’ll end this all!” He wasn’t backing down, he was determined to face down Win Win. 

The masked man, reaches into his bag and takes out what looks like a grenade. “I’m taking you all with me,” the masked man had snapped and seemed ready for destruction. 

In the blink of the eye, the burglar’s hand snaps. It was loud and gruesome. Yoohyeon looks away, she couldn’t look at the broken bone but she does hear the pain and agony.

“Are you all okay?” Win Win asks. Yoohyeon looks up again and is surprised to see that in a short time, Win Win had gathered all the burglars up and had them tied up.

“Wow,” Yoohyeon whispers as she watches the superhero address the worried hostages. 

How nice, considerate, calming and beautiful. He was delicate, strong and kind of familiar. “No way”, Yoohyeon whispers as the penny drops.

(**)

“Let me know when you get home,” Taeyong says as Ten heads out of the office for the day, he escorts the reporter to the floor’s lift. 

“Yes dad.” Ten replies sardonically. He was tired and wanted to go home. Today was draining and Taeyong being a helicopter supervisor was not helping with that.

“Most people call me daddy!” Taeyong playfully quips, he points to Ten and winks. He looks pretty smug with himself.

“Ugh, your sense of humour is just like Sicheng’s.” Ten smiles as he remembers the smug grin on Sicheng’s face when he had made the same joke just days before. 

“Don’t say hurtful things,” Taeyong jokes. Although he loves Sicheng, it was universally agreed that the handsome photographer wasn’t the most humorous but it was cute that he tried.

“Do better,” Ten playfully jabs at Taeyong. He giggles amused at how offended Taeyong looked.

“Go home!” Taeyong retorts sourly. He pouts, which is all too amusing on his handsome and often harsh looking expression on his face.

“Bye!” Ten playfully dismisses, aware that Taeyong would not go until Ten was in the lift and on his way home. 

“Oh, Mr Li good to see you,” the lift doors ding and open to reveal The handsome actor Xiao De Jun and Yang Yang. The actor is bright and smiling when greeting Ten.

“Oh?” Ten is surprised to see the combination of Ten and Yang Yang. “You’re here. Do you have an interview?” Ten couldn’t remember hearing of the he popular actor coming in.

“Nah, I am meeting up with a friend,” Xiao De Jun reveals, he turns to signal to Yang Yang who is immediately blushing.

“Yang?” Ten is surprised, he looks between Xiao De Jun and Yang Yang. Once again, the combination was throwing him for a loop.

“Yeah, well after the interview we bumped into each other at the coffee shop round the corner and we’re friends now,” Xiao De Jun is spokesperson for himself and Yang Yang who nods his head in agreement. 

“You kept that quiet Yang Yang,” Taeyong teases Yang Yang who smiles and scratches the back of his head.

“Turns our our Yang Yang is quite discreet,” Xiao De Jun winks mischievously towards Yang Yang. 

“Awww, that’s cute,” Ten teases, enjoying just how shy Yang Yang was being. “You guys up to anything tonight?” He asks, unable to pass the opportunity for potential gossip. 

“We’re going to my place,” Yang Yang finally pipes up, he smiles and sparkles with excitement. 

“We’re going to do some gaming,” Xiao De Jun reveals. He turns to high five a giddy looking Yang Yang. 

“Sounds interesting, you kids have fun!” Ten decides he had enough. The lift opens up and he decides that he was going to get home. 

“Good seeing you Mr Li!” Xiao De Jun continues on with his charming act for Ten and Taeyong - for Ten it felt like an act. 

“Later Gege!” Yang Yang waves at Ten before leading Xiao De Jun towards the office space, for reasons that Ten wasn’t interested in.

“Night, my dude!” Taeyong waves Ten away. Ten waves back and signs when the lift door closes. 

Ten is in the lift, planning his next day when he gets a phone call. “Wifey calling…” Ten looks down and sees the caller ID. It was his best friend was calling, which was rare. 

Yoohyeon was usually independent and busy with her own life. Just like Ten, she wasn’t needy or very high maintenance . So when she called instead of texting, Ten found it strange. 

“Hello baby, what’s up?” Ten answers. He pauses as he listens to his terrified friend skip past her normally chipper greeting to reveal the horrors that she had witnessed that afternoon. 

“I’ll be right there!” Ten waits for the lifts to drop him off on the ground floor, he would had to go back up towards the offices. Taeyong had a car and he he would need those services. 

(**)

“Is there anything else you recall?” The police officer asks, with notepad in hand he waits for an answer from the cooperative witness.

Yoohyeon was in the police station, giving a witness report to the police. The initial shock of what had taken place was still there, but she still had her wits about her. 

“No, I’ve told you everything,” Yoohyeon had searched all the corners of her consciousness and had told the police all that she remembered. 

“Okay, well you’ve been a great help,” the police officer looked grateful. “We’ll call you, if we need anymore,” the officer dismisses Yoohyeon allowing her to go home.

“Excuse me!” Yoohyeon calls out after the police officer, who is on his way to the office area.

“Yes miss?” The officer answers politely. He seemed like an easy going and kind person, which had been very comforting for Yoohyeon as she recalled some of the more traumatic details of the night. 

“The lady who got shot. Is she okay?” Yoohyeon had stayed with he gunned down woman, holding down on her bleeding abdomen.

The woman had closed her eyes and Yoohyeon couldn’t check to see if she was unconscious or dead. The paramedics had pushed her out of the way and rushed her to the ambulance. 

A few hours had passed since then, and Yoohyeon didn’t think she could settle down for the night if she didn’t find out what happened to the woman. Was she okay, or had she succumbed to the bullet wound?

“We’re not sure” the police officer admits. “She’s currently in surgery but the doctors are hopeful,” he adds giving Yoohyeon a slither of hope. 

“Okay, thank you,” Yoohyeon is conflicted, disappoinred that there was no good but relieved that there wasn’t bad news. 

“Yoohyeon!” A familiar male voice calls for her attention. She turns toward the entrance of the police station to see her best friends Ten and Dami and her ex boyfriend Taeyong.

“ Dami, Ten, you made it.” Yoohyeon had tearfully called both of her best friends an hour ago, asking them to pick her up after her interview. 

“Of course we did!” Dami answers, through heavy breaths. She pulls Yoohyeon into a hug. She wasn’t normally a hugger, but in the circumstances, Yoohyeon could understand. 

“Tae, you’re here too?” Yoohyeon takes note of her ex boyfriend and first love. They had been together for many years, and loved very passionately and hated each other even more passionately, that is until recently.

“Well, Ten told me what happened,” Taeyong looked worried out of his mind. “I wanted to see if you’re okay,” Taeyong reaches over to pat Yoohyeon’s head, something she had always found comforting when they were together – today it was a little weird.

“Well I am,” Yoohyeon leans into his touch slightly. “I made it out unscathed.” She postures, hoping that it would limit the worrying from her loved ones.

“Come on, let’s go,” Ten takes Yoohyeon’s arm and leads her towards the exit. He is very attentive, but doesn’t push Yoohyeon with any questions. 

Even though it was his job to be curious and get answers, it appeared he was putting that to the back burner. He was being a friend before being a journalist and Yoohyeon was grateful for it. 

“You both are not allowed out by yourselves,” Taeyong speaks up. His overprotective side comes out, a side of him that Yoohyeon had both loved and hated at the time when they were together. 

For Taeyong, his loved ones were super important. He was fiercely loyal and protective. Whenever someone he loved got hurt, he became worried and wanted to wrap them up in bubble wrap.

“Oh calm down!” Ten speaks up, he hooks arms with Yoohyeon and leads her towards the front passenger seat. “You’re overreacting,” he scolds Taeyong.

“What if something had happened to her?” Taeyong was wound up, and kind of looked on the verge of tears – he was so emotional.

“Then I’d sure you’d mourn your ex,” Yoohyeon casually answers. Ten and Dami wince in reaction and Taeyong implodes, his face goes red.

“Don’t say that!” Dami scolds. She was never usually one to come down on Yoohyeon but when Yoohyeon messed up Dami was quick to speak up and put Yoohyeon in her place.

“What is up with you getting into hostage situations?” Taeyong points to Ten and Yoohyeon, in the past he had called them troublemakers but it seemed more like they were magnets for danger. 

“Seems the criminal element has become bolder recently,” Dami notes, back to her normal cool demeanour – it seemed like once that she had seen Yoohyeon in one peace she could return to default setting.

“They need Win Win to knock some sense into them,” Yoohyeon says spiritedly, before taking a seat in the passenger seat of Taeyong’s classic sports car that he had inherited from his favourite uncle.

“Was that him today?” Ten asks once he gets into the back of the car. Finally he was starting to show signs of curiousity.

“Yes, he was amazing,” Yoohyeon remembers just how cool Win Win had been.He had had been swift to handout a beating to the burglars.

“Apparently he got here quicker than normal,” Dami was in the back seat, she reveals had heard this little tidbit through the news on the taxi’s radio on the way to the police station.

“Quicker than the police,” Taeyong notes as he takes to the driver’s seat. He claims that usually Win Win turned up to scenes of crimes when the police failed to save the day, he very rarely showed up before the police.

“Wow, what a reliable fella,” Dami adds, her voice barely changing in expression; she was monotone so it was hard to tell if she was being sincere or not. 

“A handsome one too,” Yoohyeon adds. She didn’t care if she sounded like a thirst fan girl, now that she knew what he looked like – or she thought that she did – she was definitely a fan.

“You could tell with the mask?” Taeyong asks, he was jealous and Yoohyeon could tell. Even though the years had passed, and they were never getting back together – he still acted this way.

“No mask can hide that kind of beauty,” Yoohyeon answers, she wasn’t trolling but she wasn’t going to hold back on her admiration- Taeyong would just have to deal with it like an adult.

“Besides it wasn’t his looks that interested me,” Yoohyeon admits. Her admiration for the super hero wasn’t just his looks, but the aura that he projected had caught her attention.

“Then what did?” Taeyong asks, with his hands tightly gripping at the steering wheel; he drives out of the police station’s parking lot.

“He seemed kind,” Yoohyeon remembers just how concerned Win Win had been for the hostages, he had done his best to try and calm all traumatised people- his words, his voice, his actions were kind.

“Sounds like Win win, too kind for his own good,” Ten reveals. He was the only one in the car who had first hand experience with the hero.

If Ten wasn’t sceptical of the hero, then Yoohyeon had to believe that Win Win was truly a good man. Blessed with super powers and superior visuals. Yoohyeon wanted to see him again, she had to.

(**)

“Hey, I just want to thank you,” Ten nudges Sicheng for his attention, he takes a sip of his drink.

Ten was accompanying Sicheng at the engagement of weather woman Joy Park and her fiancé, lawyer Kyungsoo Do. They were holding an exclusive event for the famous and elite at five star hotel event room.

The pair were at the event for work. They had been given an exclusive invitation from the bride and groom. They were to take pictures and complete a pleasant write up that publicised the marriage of the good looking and elite couple.

Taeyong had been reluctant to send Sicheng and Ten, knowing the relationship that Sicheng had with the bride to be. They had been madly in love and had broken up over a year ago, but it was clear that feelings still remained. 

However assigning Sicheng to this task was out of Taeyong’s control. He had the powers above who paid his rent demanding that Sicheng be present and working. 

Sicheng had accepted the assignment, without complaints. He would never complain, he was far too nice for that. Which is why Ten thought that Taeyong had assigned him as a writer – to join Sicheng as moral support. 

Ten was meant to be comforting and keep Sicheng from thinking the deeply about what he was witnessing. He was to be a playful distraction and Ten was happy to give it a go.

“Thank me?” Sicheng asks, briefly looking away from the viewfinder of his camera, he turns his attention to Ten. 

“For saving my friend the other day,” Ten had been so busy that he had missed the opportunity of thanking the hero for saving he life of someone he truly loved.

“Your friend?” Sicheng asks, looking puzzled. Most likely because he had saved many people in his time, and Ten was being vague. 

“She was in the bank on the upper east side,” Ten explains that she had been totally frightened for her life but he had come to save the day and given her a sense of safety and security .

“Oh right,” modest as always, Sicheng doesn’t have much to add. He didn’t like taking credit for what he called being a decent human being 0 he didn’t realise that the ordinary human would think twice before risking their lives. 

“Thanks to you a precious person in my life gets to live another day,” Ten was beyond grateful and he knew how overwhelmed Sicheng was when it came to getting praise, but he wasn’t going to hold back in this case.

“That’s no problem,” Sicheng answers, and turns his attention back to taking pictures. His camera lands on the smiling bride to be as she greets guests with her fiancée – Sicheng continues to take pictures. 

“You do realise that this was a set up,’ Ten knew that it wasn’t nice to point it out but he didn’t want Sicheng being clueless about the disrespect he was being faced with.

Joy Park was all over her fiancée, holding onto him like he was a prize. She was grinning and gloating; and Ten was simmering with rage. He had never like Joy, she was always smug and acted above everyone and that hadn’t changed.

All of her actions felt purposeful, it was like she was mocking Sicheng. Putting on this act to try and get to him, and Ten was in protective friend mode. He didn’t want Sicheng hurt by this, and maybe exposing it would take the sting out for. Sicheng.

“You think they couldn’t find any other photographer?” Ten points out just how suspicious and coincidental this all was. Why had they been so insistent on Sicheng doing this when’re were many other photographers who had not dated the bride to be.

“They said they saw my portfolio and liked my work,” Sicheng answers, leaving Ten it question if his friend was actually dense and gullible or if he was acting like he was.

“You’re gullible!” Ten playful jabs at Sicheng. 

“As you’ve said many times,” Sicheng doesn’t take offence to Ten’s way of speaking, he was used to it and never took it to heart.

“To invite you. It was either a foolish coincidence or a sly move on either the future groom or bride,” Ten verbalises his scepticism. 

“Who knows, but I’m not here to make trouble,” Sicheng was holding up well. He was strong and wasn’t showing any signs of conflict.

“You’re just going to punish yourself,” Ten gives Sicheng a comforting squeeze of the shoulder. 

Sicheng turns towards Ten, he puts his camera down and shows a serious expression. “I have to do this so I can move on,” he reveals his true intention. 

“You’re going to really do it? Move on?” Ten is surprised. He had always thought that Sicheng would give into his feelings and go back running to Joy. He had done it so many times before, broken up before running back to her – so was he finally serious about this?

“We weren’t meant to be,” Sicheng admits, looking like a hurt puppy. He clearly was still hurting and dealing with those emotions. 

“I could have told you that!” Ten replies, teasing Sicheng who answers with a slight inquisitive tilt of th hear.

“You’re very cute and innocent,” Ten teases, squeezing Sicheng’s cheek. “Of course you thought your first love would be your only love,” Ten continues to tease.

“One day, you’ll bump into a beautiful, probably spunky cause that’s what you gravitate to- beauty who will ensnare you,” Ten does his best to comfort his friend with what he believed to be true.

“And instead of punking out because of enemies, you will get the courage to defend her,” Ten had witnessed Sicheng dealing with crisis of conscious. He broke up with Joy because he worried about her safety, but he could find someone who could defend herself without causing him concern. 

“You’re talking about punking out. Yet any time we set you up with anyone, you go running,” Sicheng turns the topic of conversation around to Ten and his dating problems.

“That’s because you you pluck some bore, and expect me to stay interested!” Ten was very particular with the kind of people he liked and Sicheng had never provided someone who fit his criteria. 

“I choose people like myself,” Sicheng points out innocently. 

“Noah fence, but you’re boring,” Ten doesn’t hold back, but he never really needed to because Sicheng wasn’t easily hurt not by words and not by bullets. 

“You’re sweet, your loyal, one of my best friends u-w to the u. But boring,” Ten adds, softening the punch somewhat.

“Then what would be your type of guy?” Sicheng asks, still snapping away but he didn’t seem as tense as before – so this topic of conversation seemed to be working.

“I don’t know… tall –“ Ten begins, winning a look from Sicheng that mockingly says ‘I know.’

“Annoyingly cocky but able to back it up. Charming. Funny, intelligent and just off kilter,” Ten describes his ideal type but grimaces when the masked face of a villain appears in his mind – like a betrayal.   
“Hmm I know someone like that, but I don’t know if you’d really be able to handle that,” Sicheng answers with a smile. 

“You’ve said that before and paired me up with snorlaxes. Can’t trust it,” Ten answers playfully, he continues to tease Sicheng who laughs out loud.

This is what he needed. He wanted his friend to be smiling brightly, even if things behind him were falling apart. Ten would be the one to protect Sicheng this time round.

(**)

“You really won a new fan in my friend. She’s been searching the net to find out everything about you,” Ten reveals as he stands behind Sicheng’s boot watching the photographer pack up his equipment. 

“In a totally non creep way of course,” Ten adds, watching Sicheng move the equipment into the boot with lots of care, Ten stands back and chats with Sicheng keeping him company.

Sicheng had insisted on doing it himself, he didn’t want Ten to hurt himself and Ten knew he couldn’t do anything but accept that. Besides Ten was clumsy, and Sicheng was most likely not going to want his precious equipment tampered with.

“You might remember seeing her. She’s got a cute face and a rocking body and powerful hair that doesn’t die no matter how many times she dyes it,” Ten turns on his charm as he makes a sales pitch.

“I wasn’t really focused on specific people. It’s my job to save people,” Sicheng answers securing all his equipment, he closes the boot and turns to face Ten.

“What a good guy,” Ten teases, although he as sincere with his words. “You’ve totally won yourself a Stan in my friend,” Ten reveals just how fond Yoohyeon had become of Sicheng.

“A Stan?” Sicheng is clueless which comes as no surprise to Ten. Sicheng was not up to date with popular culture, he was like a middle aged while woman.

“That’s what the young kids call a super fan,” Ten explains, amused with the puzzled expression that flashes across his face.

“She wants me to set up a meeting. Would you be down?” Ten makes a proposal. He wanted to get his two friends together and see if there were any potential sparks.  
“Hey, could you give me a sec. I’m almost done here, just wait in the drivers seat,” Sicheng’s expression changes, he wasn’t looking directly at Ten when he speaks.

“Okay sure, I’ll bookmark the fanmeeting,” Ten answers, catching a glimpse of the weather woman in the rear window of the car.

“Joy, good evening,” Sicheng turns to greet his former lover, it had been three months since they had last spoken and it had been incredibly intense and draining.

“Why did you come?” Joy skips the greeting and gets straight to the point. She was always blunt, upfront and she never minced her words. 

“Are you really that much of an idiot?” Joy confronts, getting no answer from Sicheng. “Do you not know that you’re being trolled?” Joy yells out her frustrations. 

“Your fiancé must have wanted to put me in my place,” Sicheng considered his invitation being a power move from the lawyer, bu he hoped that it hadn’t been that. 

“So you came anyway? Knowing that?” Joy asks, looking very incredulous, her pale skin turning a bright red.

“I needed to come. I was paid lots of money,” Sicheng answers playfully, hoping to lighten the mood.

“Bullshit! The amount of times you’ve gotten cover to save this crappy town, couldn’t you have done it to save your heart?” Joy is quick to dismiss, she was desperate to get a different answer from Sicheng.

“I wouldn’t have been saving my heart. I would have just been delaying the inevitable pain,” Sicheng was only prolonging the hurt – there was nothing left for them.

“The truth is, I wanted to say a goodbye in my own way and the pictures I took, are the best I’ve taken,” Sicheng had decided that his final gift to Joy would be his pretty pictures.

“Don’t you regret it? Letting me go?” Joy asks tearfully. No matter how much she created, she always looked pretty – that as how he had fallen for her. 

“No,” Sicheng answers without hesitation. Sicheng didn’t have any regrets. He was doing it for her. He was dangerous to be around. 

“You’re really a bad guy,” Joy’s voice trembles and tears fall. “The whole word deserves to know this,” she wipes her face before turning to leave.

“I’m sorry,” Sicheng whispers, calling after Joy. He was apologetic but there was nothing he could do, not without jumping down a frightening and inescapable black hole.

Once Sicheng is done talking with Joy, he gets back to the call and takes Ten home. They don’t talk about what was said, Sicheng seemed unusually despondent and Ten wasn’t equipped to pull him from that. 

Ten is home, he is unwinding. On the phone to his friend Yoohyeon. It had been a while since he had talked to his college roommate. She was busy trying to get a law degree.

As he talked to the lover sick photographer, her face had popped in his mind. She was perfect for him. She was goofy, and light hearted. 

On top of that she cared about people but she didn’t obsess. She wasn’t like Joy who had no life outside of Sicheng and always tagged along with him. 

Yoohyeon was all of those things but also spunky, perfect for him. He asks if he could set her on a blind date and explains Sicheng’s situation. 

“Why are you trying to set me up with this guy?” Yoohyeon was sceptical much to Ten’s amusement – considering he enamoured she already was with Sicheng’s alter ego.

“Well… he’s your type,” Ten couldn’t expose Sicheng’s other identity, instead he had to work like this. 

“Doesn’t seem that way,” Yoohyeon dismisses. “You make it seem like he’s got no spine, giving up on his ex like that,” Yoohyeon adds, slightly irking a protective Ten.

“If he really loved her, then he would have done all he could to stay with her,” Yoohyeon doesn’t old back and Ten usually liked this but today not so much.

“That’s not his style. He’s stupidly selfless. He’d rather she be happy with someone else than not at all.” Ten had seen Sicheng put his needs on the back burner for too long, it was time for him to find love.

“Awww well, it seems like he’s not a fuck boy,” Yoohyeon concedes. “If he was, you would have jumped him by now!” Yoohyeon teases Ten.

“Probably!” Ten admits, his types were usually assholes. “But no, he’s a good guy,” Ten adds; still trying to sell Sicheng to Yoohyeon.

“It seems like right now, he probably needs a friend,” Yoohyeon was kind and the type to befriend most people – just like Sicheng – they were so bloody similiar.

“You guys can start out like that. Friend with benefits,” Ten wasn’t one to give up or give in – he was determined to push this couple.

“Ten!” Yoohyeon protests but is quick to laugh. She was a fan of Ten’s wild side and often encouraged him.

“Sex is an antidepressant, it’s scientifically proven,” Ten jokes – kind of. When he was feeling down, he liked to get his field plowed.

“Shut up!” Yoohyeon squeals and giggles. She wasn’t as loose as Ten, but she did have fun as well. 

“Once you gorgeous people bump uglies, he won’t be thinking about his ex. His heartbreak will be a thing of the past,” Ten had simplified things in a joking manner but he knew that Sicheng would benefit from getting to know each other.

“You’re a mess Ten!” Yoohyeon wasn’t criticising, she laughs once again. 

“I am aren’t I-“ Ten answers, jumps up in his chair startled as he spots a shadow on the wall – it wasn’t his and he was the only person who needed to be here.

“Yoo Yoo, I’ll call you later. I have a visitor,” Ten didn’t want to worry is friend, so he quickly ends the call and reaches for a weapon but can only find a book to the side. 

“Whoever you are show your face!” Ten demands but his body trembles. He was scared but he would put up the best fight that he could.

“Peekaboo!” A figure hanging from the ceiling pops up suddenly and scares the shit out of Ten. 

“Oh shit!” Ten jumps out of his skin from fright, he falls to the bed behind him bouncing continuously.

Ten is in shock, but when he looks up he catches a glimpse of a smiling masked man. It was Dr Energy. How had he gotten in Ten didn’t know, but he was having fun upside down.

Doctor Energy grins, and climbs from ceiling, and flips down onto the ground all coolly. He looks up and flashes a smile. Ten looks at his lips.

“Hello sweetie, I missed you,” Doctor playfully greets Ten as he climbs atop his lap trapping him onto the bed. 

“What the hell are you-“ Ten tries to squirm from under the masked man, but he can not find a space between the villain’s thighs.

“I came to see you,” Doctor Energy whispers into Ten’s ear seductively.

“You’re out of your mind!” Ten retorts weakly, his mind partially distracted by the fact that his junk was very closely touching Doctor Energy.

“So I’ve been told. I like to think of myself as bold,” as usual the villain delivers his witty remark with a cocky and attractive smile. 

“You’re definitely bold if you think you can just come in here unannounced,” Ten complains – his mind still aware of how close his junk was to the villain’s. 

“Should I have knocked the door?” Doctor Energy asks almost mockingly.

“You shouldn’t have come,” Ten lashes out, he knows his actions were futile but head stubborn as hell. 

“But I wanted to see you!” The Doctor cutely whines, Ten’s heart flutters in reaction.

“Get bent,” Ten harshly replies- he was posturing but the truth was he knew where this was going and he was at least going to try and resist so that he wouldn’t feel so badly about it later on. 

“I can if you’d like,” Doctor Energy leans his head down closer to Ten slowly closing the space between them. 

“In your dreams!” Ten retorts – he attempts to push the doctor away but he struggles – the villain was too big and solid. 

“It’s happened before, why not again?” Ten’s heart thumps as the villain brings up their last encounter. 

“Because…” flashes of their last encounter pass through Ten’s mind, briefly silencing him – he was getting turned on.

“You’re a villain?” Ten’s logic comes out sounding like an excuse. The truth was that, Ten needed no other reason but in that moment he felt like all his reasoning felt lacking.

“A villain who’s dick you were crazy for!” Doctor Energy mocks before leaning in to lick Ten’s earlobe.

“Crazy? don’t exaggerate!” Ten protests, he was fronting because he truth was he wanted so badly to wrap his legs around the villain and grind on him.

“I don’t think I’m exaggerating,” Doctor Energy answers before leaning into close the space between him and Ten, planting a kiss on the journalist’s lips in. It’s a soft and slow kiss that lingers. Ten feels his lips parted partially.

Instead of pulling his face away he leans in. Flashes from the other night return. But he had been drunk then. What was his excuse this time?

Ten gives in and allows himself to be kissed until he’s breathless. He swaps hot breaths with the villain, their tongues dancing and , teeth smashing on occasion. 

Ten melts into the taller man, accepting all he kissing, the groping and caressing. Why was he like this? Again?

(**)

Ten lays in bed. Once again bamboozled. How had he gotten here? In bed with a masked villain. 

Doctor Energy was so fucking pleased with himself stroking through his silky soft brunette locks. 

Ten watches his lover closely, wondering who was under that mask. He should have used the moment of passion to whip the mask off. But then again he couldn’t. 

The mask wasn’t made of just cloth, there was much more to the contraption. A creation of the evil villain and he didn’t suppose that it would be easy to remove, Doctor Energy wouldn’t allow it.

Besides, Ten had no time to consider removing the mask. He had been too busy getting fucked within an inch of his life, tonight he had been bent into every position possible and fucked into orgasming three times.

The reality was that Doctor Energy had a wonderful dick. How could such an evil person be so gifted in that area? Why had he found out? Why did Doctor Energy want him? 

“This was wonderful.” Doctor Energy says. Ten’s heart flutters as he feels the eyes of the villain firmly on him.

“I honestly didn’t think you’d give in so easily,” Doctor Energy teases Ten climbing off from the bed showing his naked form – he was art.

“Just shut up,” Ten snaps at Doctor Energy, the sex haze was lifted and he was now able to think a little more clearly. 

“You are never to tell anyone this happened,” Ten warns – he didn’t dare think what would happen to his reputation if the truth came out about their sexual encounters – he would become a social pariah. 

“What do I get as a reward for my discretion?” Doctor Energy pauses in the middle of getting changed.

“The feeling of elation for not being such a jackass,” Ten hated this- he was totally at the mercy of the villain – the cards were stacked against him. 

“That won’t satisfy me,” Doctor Energy leans over to Ten with his trademark cocky grin on his face.

“How about this. I get to come over every now and then and make your toes curl?” The villain confidently proposes. “Like a friends with benefits, only without the friendship,” he adds.

“You’re out of your mind!” Ten protests, pushing the masked man once again, but it doesn’t work, as Doctor Energy climbs up onto of Ten trapping him between his muscular thighs.

“You’ve slept with me twice. What difference will it make if we have a more concise time table for it in the future?” Doctor Energy pouts cutely. 

“How could I have let you inside of me?” Ten openly cringes. “Twice-“ Ten repeatedly smacks Doctor Energy on his toned chest.

Doctor Energy giggles, holding onto Ten’s arms. “You’re cute,” Doctor Energy kisses Ten and he kisses back, eyes closed and mouth wide open letting the villain get inside of his head. God, what was wrong with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let me know how you feel about this chapter?


	6. Six

“Sicheng ge-ge, what can I do for you?” The android being politely greets Sicheng. He was bright, alert and ready to give talked. 

Half computer database and servant. Chenle also known as Dreambot was a creation of Sicheng’s intelligent brother. Johnny was a mastermind, who had studied ergonomic engineering and science all on his own. 

Johnny had taught himself how to create an android, before the earth’s brightest minds could ever get anywhere near to making their own progress. Johnny had made many technological advances, but his pride was definitely his sidekick.

Sicheng had borrowed his brother’s sidekick. He needed some information on a certain elusive family. Ten’s information on the Ji family has only gotten him so far, but Sicheng hoped that Chenle would give him more to work on.

They were sat in a half empty café, they sit and talk before Sicheng heads to work. The android was prompt to the meeting, he was polite as always.

“Thanks for coming Chenle. I need your help,” Sicheng greets Chenle with fondness, he liked the young android – he was cute looking and funny.

“What kind of help?” Chenle asks, his eagerness to help programmed by his creator but still it felt genuine to Sicheng.

“Information – I think you might be the person for that job,” Chenle shows more eagerness as Sicheng reveals that he needed some help tracking down a person – try were unknown and he only had one lead to follow.

“The boss has programmed me to give you all access,” Chenle reveals – Sicheng knew this of course because he had been the one to ask for the access from Johnny and the older had obliged.

“How kind of him,” Sicheng replies playfully, but with no way to detect humour the android only blinks in reply- he was programmed to blink.

“How has my brother been doing recently?” Sicheng breezes past the moment of awkwardness and decides to snoop on his older brother from his closest source.

“The boss has been busy recently – he has found some of interest,” Chenle is surprisingly forthcoming – Sicheng was under the impression that Johnny would have programmed his creation to keep many secrets.

“Should I ask what that interest is?” Sicheng is a little apprehensive. Johnny wasn’t a bad person despite playing the villain but often the older man got up to lots of mischief – which often lead to major consequences for Sicheng.

“It’s a who.” Chenle simply corrects, he doesn’t add much else forcing Sicheng to ask for more.

“Who?” Sicheng was both concerned and intrigued. It wasn’t often that his brother showed interest in anyone outside of his family his small group of friends and his work.

“The Ji family originally the Xiao family, rebranded thor family and their name…” Chenle begins to read out the information he had collated whilst chitchatting with Sicheng.

It’s a sudden change of conversation and Sicheng wasn’t sure if it was purposeful or just a coincidence from the efficient and hard working android.

Chenle was more thorough than Ten. Ten had given him very surface level but Chenle was a literal database, he could get Sicheng information that even high ranking officials and authorities would have trouble getting access to.

“The Ji family has their hands in the hotel, technology and film and television making them the sixth happiest family in the world,” Chenle reads out what seems to be a Wikipedia page of information – it all sounded vaguely familiar and would already be very public information. He needed more private information. 

“Lead by patriarch figure Xiao Jin, he passed on the company to daughter Xiao Li,” Chenle continues to read out his findings. Sicheng sits back hoping this was just a warm up for him.

“There were adopted children most who were abroad,” Chenle echoes all of what Ten had already told Sicheng but he adds a little more. 

“Xiao Victoria the oldest daughter is married, the youngest son Xiao Ben is currently abroad in the United States of America studying – he is said to be taking over the family business as CEO,” Sicheng listens as Chenle lists out family members of a family member he as somewhat familiar with.

Sicheng is keenly listening when the phone echoes in the room catching his attention.

“Hello?” Sicheng answers the phone – Chenle pauses in reaction – his programmed politeness fully displayed.

“Yo! It’s your super handsome boss,” Taeyong modestly introduces himself and greets Sicheng.

“I need your beautiful slender fingers,” Taeyong reveals he needed Sicheng to cover for Yang Yang who was sick.

“Yeah, no problem man!” Sicheng is quick to accept. Ten needed his help so of course he would do it. 

“Chenle, thanks for your help. I’m going to have to cut this meeting short, but can we meet again?” Sicheng types a quick message to Ten about a meeting place. 

“That is if boss accepts it.” Chenle was very faithful and loyal to Johnny – he was programmed to be that way.

“I’m sure he will.” Sicheng was pretty confident. Johnny was always very accommodating for Sicheng and his needs.

(**)

“Okay,” Ten types back a message to Sicheng. There had been a sudden change in plans, but Ten didn’t mind. He loved hanging out with Sicheng and was confident of the photographer’s work filming.

Ten yawns and stretched out. He was freshly out of the shower, and half naked. Despite. Having a steaming hot shower, Ten was tired and lethargic. He had spent the night working out – in bed.

The weekend was over but he wasn’t back to reality just yet. There was something holding him back mentally. There was someone holding him back – physically.

“Good morning sexy!” Doctor Villain shows up from behind Ten, wrapping his arms around his waist – he was naked and completely hung.

The mask was still there, firmly on that beautiful bone structure. It was crazy that he had been sleeping with a total stranger for weeks. He had let the villain inside his personal space and inside of him – and he knew nothing about him.

Ten wasn’t sure if he wanted to know. He was already crossing the line morally, he didn’t want to be a active accomplice. 

“Are you sure he’s just a friend?” The Doctor points out, as he looks over Ten’s shoulder – reading Ten’s text conversation with his boss and friend.

“What if he wasn’t,” Ten pauses all too aware of how close his ass was to the wonder magical member belonging to the Doctor.

“I’d wonder if he knew about me getting into your guts?” The Doctor taunts, rubbing his member onto Ten’s ass.

“Well, he did say that I should write an opinion piece,” Ten answers breathily, he holds back a moan, he didn’t want he doctor to win.

“What would your opinion be?” Doctor Energy whispers into Ten’s ears, before kissing his neck and down his spine.

“Jackhammer is not always the way to go,” Ten pushes himself onto the doctor’s hardness, he wanted to force him into action.

“It’s not my usual approach but you seem to like it,” Energy’s hands slide down his chest. “I counted fifteen ‘oh yeses’”, the Doctor taunts, his hands slide under Ten’s shirt.

“You’re very annoying!” Ten answers breathily. He closes his eyes and bites back a moan, his body felt good.

“Yet you let me penetrate you,” Energy quickly claps back. He pokes his member into Ten’s back.

“Because your dick is nice,” Ten admits, turning around to the doctor he would be the first to give in, he didn’t care anymore.

“Just my dick, that’s it?” Energy asks, forcing an admittedly adorable pout on his face. He cups Ten’s face closer to him.

“What else is there?” Ten answers playfully, before climbing onto his tiptoes and leaning to press a kiss on his lips.

“I have other qualities, but I’ll keep delivering on this end,” the Doctor isn’t discouraged by the teasing – he never was and Ten liked that. 

(**)

“See if you can work your magic my dude!” Ten hands over the SD card of footage for the opinion piece he was doing on the crime rates in certain sections of the city.

Ten was sure he piece would ruffle some feathers, as he pointed out the obvious. Rich people committed as many crimes as the poor they were just less likely to get convicted because of money.

It was sure to leave people divided and Ten was going to get lots of push back, but he didn’t care much for the opinions of others – just his own. That was literally his tag line.

“You’re the magic I just bring the shalala,” Lucas is very cutely modest. He casually leans back in his chair and looks over the written summary that Ten has handed him earlier.

“Aight man,” Ten makes his way towards the exit but stumbles a little.

“Careful man!” Lucas calls out from his work station, he looks up from his work. He didn’t look too concerned but then again that was Lucas in nutshell- too cool for school.

“Yeah aha,” Ten tries to laugh the embarrassment he was feeling with all the eyes in the office firmly set on him.

Ten wasn’t normally a clumsy person but today his legs weren’t cooperating with him in the way he’d like. His legs were like jelly under him, it’s a wonder he hadn’t toppled over whilst filming.

Ten wasn’t as good on his feet today because that morning he had been swept off his feet into his bed by the perpetually horny Doctor Energy.

Actually the villain had fucked him to the point that Ten had considered calling in sick to work.

Once again regret pricks at Ten. Was he really just that desperate? How could he be repeatedly sleeping with a villain.

In the past Ten had gotten pent up and slept with some jerks but this was different. He would usually get fucked and then leave never seeing them again – his mind clear until the next time.

Recently no one else could satisfy Ten like the villain. He has tried meeting up with his fave fuck buddies but nothing felt as euphoric as that evil bastard doctor’s dick.

(**)

“You’re being really weird!” Yoohyeon eyes her best friend. She doesn’t shy away from watching Ten with great suspicion as she leads him into the building’s lifts.

Yoohyeon and Ten had just met up for a catch-up and lunch session at a nearby barbecue spot. Ten had been the one to call up Yoohyeon, and to treat her and he was treating her oh so nicely. As he normally would, he treasured his bestie.

After the lunch session, they head over to the WYV broadcasting station. Ten has to rush back up to his work area, he had left something behind.he make slight conversation with his friend but that causes her even more concern.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Ten insists, smiling sheepishly. He was being naughty with this set up, but he knew his friend would appreciate it in the end. 

“Buying me dinner out of nowhere,” Yoohyeon squints, suspiciously eyeing her best friend – a teasing and fond smile soon follows.

“You’re my bestie, why can’t I?” Ten was normally good at playing coy, but Yoohyeon was usually able to see through his bullshit – that’s why he loved her. He could be his true and sincere self without being judged.

“I am your bestie, which means I know you well,” Yoohyeon mocks, but she follows Ten’s lead holding onto his hand. 

“You’re not the type to do anything without expecting anything in return,” Yoohyeon doesn’t as harsh as her words, if anything she sounded amused – like a tired friend who was used to having a mischievous friend.

“Now you’re hurting my feelings,” Ten pouts cutely, winning excited giggles from Yoohyeon who enjoyed his cute posturing.

“You have no feelings to hurt,” Yoohyeon doesn’t miss the opportunity to jab at Ten as he leads her into his busy office space.

The open office looked chaotic, everyone was on their feet running around to get the news out. Despite how intense it all was, Yoohyeon could feel the excitement in the air.

“Oh! Sicheng you’re still here?” Ten’s attention turns from Yoohyeon to what would hopefully be already very familiar face for Yoohyeon.

“Hey dude, thought you went home!” Ten’s colleague gives him a warm greeting before resetting back to his default concerned expression. 

“I did! But forgot my SD card do I came back” Ten reveals his excuse – one that he has set up conveniently to facilitate a reason for him to return. One that a lawyer in the making couldn’t easily contest..

“Right,” Sicheng simply answers, he acknowledges the very quiet and slightly slack jawed friend of his.

“Oh let me introduce you,”. “This beautiful creature is my best friend Kim Yoohyeon,”. 

“Yoohyeon, this other beautiful creature is Dong Sicheng. The guy I’ve talked to you about,” Ten turns to watch Yoohyeon smugly – the person she he been obsessed with all this time was the person she had been quick to reject.

“Nice to meet you!“ Sicheng gives Yoohyeon a warm greeting, befitting of the super mega nice boy that he was. He gives Yoohyeon eye contact and shows her genuine interest.

“You too!” Yoohyeon finally speaks up, she isn’t able to properly manage her excitement – she reaches over to shake hands with Sicheng who returns the shake.

“Yoohyeon is studying to be a lawyer, isn’t that awesome?” Ten starts to brag. He was like a proud papa whenever it came to Yoohyeon.

“Yeah it is!” Sicheng acknowledges Ten before turning his attention back to Yoohyeon.

“Where are you studying?” Sicheng asks Yoohyeon who lights up like a fan with her a superstar – in some ways Sicheng was a superstar.

(**)

Apparently Lucas had caught him up and was discussing potential cuts. It was a totally plausible scenario if Ten wasn’t so thorough and that he didn’t have the full trust of his boss Taeyong.

Sicheng wasn’t really sure what Ten was up to, but whilst he deals with whatever he was dealing with; Sicheng had to entertain his best friend.

Normally Sicheng was kind to people, or at least he liked to believe that he was. Today in the presence of Ten’s best friend, he’s on his best behaviour. 

Yoohyeon was ranked highly in Ten’s estimations which meant she was special person. Sicheng can feel something about her in their short interactions.

The law student had insisted going to the building’s rooftop to talk over canned pop. Yoohyeon had visited the building many times before and she liked the view from the roof.

“Sorry about this, Ten has been really busy recently,” Sicheng feebly excuses. He had no idea what was taking Ten so long.

“It’s fine, I’ve got my coffee and you’re keeping me company,” Yoohyeon answers with a bright and pretty smile. 

Sicheng supposed that as a photographer he was always ultra aware of pretty things. Right now, with the sun setting and the colours projecting onto Yoohyeon’s pale skin and grey hair, he’s left wordless.

“So, I think Ten has talked about you before,” Sicheng reveals, aware he had been quietly and creepily staring at he pretty girl for too long without saying a word. 

“Has he?” Yoohyeon looks surprised – Sicheng supposed it was because of how much Ten liked to play with his friends. He teased too much and sometimes it lead to people underestimating their genuine love for them.

“Hmmm yes, He’s very fond of you,” Sicheng had heard many stories of Yoohyeon in passing. Now he was able to match the face to the very amusing and flattering stories.

“It’s mutual. He may seem like a jerk on the outside, but truthfully he’s the nicest person that I know,” Yoohyeon easily admits. She bites back a smile but from the look on her eyes, Sicheng could feel the depth for her love for her friend.

“Same,” Sicheng was very fond of Ten, he would lay down his life for his friend. 

“I’m a little worried about him?” Yoohyeon admits, suddenly catching Sicheng’s attention.

“You are?” Sicheng gives Yoohyeon all his attention. Recently Ten had been a cause for his concern, his stupid brother was playing around but other more serious villains might not -Ten could easily become a target again.

“Recently, it seems like he’s keeping secrets,” Yoohyeon theorises, rather than being concerned she looked suspicious.

“You think?” Sicheng asks. He would take any precautions when it came to protecting his people.

“Normally he’s an open book”, Yoohyeon shares that she had seen a change in Ten. He was being coy about a lo of things which was unusual.

“I can tell that there’s something he’s doing,” Yoohyeon didn’t believe that Ten was in trouble but she believed that he was hiding a secret. 

“Hmmm, if I know Ten; then trying to push him for information won’t get you anywhere,” Sicheng noticed that Ten liked digging up the truth from others but he didn’t enjoy it when the tables were turned.

“Just wait till he’s ready and he’ll do the talking,” Sicheng advises. He believed that Ten would eventually open up, he didn’t like keeping secrets for long. 

“Okay…” Yoohyeon easily accepts Sicheng’s before taking a sip of her carbonated drink. A comfortable silence settles between the two leading Sicheng to believe that Ten had a knack for picking good people to be around.

“So I have to confess. Today is not the first time that I’m meeting you,” Yoohyeon reveals, turning her full attention to Sicheng – there was a slight shift in her demeanour. 

“It isn’t? I saw you, at the Barclays branch, That day it was robbed a couple of weeks ago,” Yoohyeon is quick to clarify for Sicheng, who immediately hit a memory bullet.

Today wasn’t the first time he was seeing the pretty law student. He had seen her in the Barclays Bank, right before the burglary. She ha sheen wearing a very pretty and flowing maxi summer dress – she looked like a fairy.

However not even half an hour later, she had been covered in blood. Yoohyeon was the only person who had the balls to go and help the injured bank clerk. She had ended up saving life, all because she hadn’t let fear take over.

Sicheng had been impressed, seeing how coo, headed Yoohyeon had been in the face of danger. She has faced off an angry gun man, in order to help save another person’s life. 

“Although I didn’t see you again once the action began to happen. But then again you were probably somewhere else changing costumes,” Yoohyeon suddenly turns the conversation in a direction that Sicheng hadn’t been expecting of her.

Sicheng often went undetected. No one ever noticed him switch over, because usually every person was caught up in the chaos of criminal situations. With their lives at risk, who had time to account for him?

“You know, cause you’re Win Win!” Yoohyeon was smart and observant – just like Ten. She would have put this all together without her friend’s help, Sicheng knew that Ten would never tell her.

Sicheng is silent before trying to awkwardly laugh it off. “You’re funny!” Sicheng hopes that making light of it might cause some doubt, but it doesn’t. Yoohyeon doesn’t waver, instead she stares him down. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone,” Yoohyeon smiles, relaxing her expression. Sicheng watches her closely, waiting for her next move.

“In exchange,” Yoohyeon reveals that she had one condition. To keep Sicheng’s secret, he would have to do something for her. 

“For a date,”. Sicheng stands in shock. He hadn’t been expecting that.

(**)

An attempt to break into the Metro City Sciences laboratory was bungled by the Doctor Energy. 

Once again the town’s nuisance and villain was caught quite swiftly by his nemesis Win Win. 

Spectators of the rivalry have tallied up the amount of face-offs. It’s 98-0 in favour of Metro City’s beloved hero. 

“We’re in safe hands. Is the belief on social media. Doctor Energy has once again had his hurt handed to him by our super Win”.

Ten watches her overly confident friend and colleague Lee Siyeon dunk on super villain Doctor Energy. Her piece was meant to embarrass and put in an unfavourable light, and give he townsfolk something to giggle at.

Lee Siyeon had decided on personally attacking the villain when he had kidnapped Ten. Months had passed and she was still onto the grudge for her friend who had crumbled ages ago. 

Ten was fucking the same man she was trashing. But Ten couldn’t exactly protest, not without revealing to one of his good friends that he was having – the best sex of his life with the man who had nearly tried to end his life.

It wasn’t a good look. And as most of Ten’s friends were straight shooters, he would most likely get his ass verbally handed to him.

There was no way his friends would accept him fucking around with the biggest villain in town. Even though that villain was pretty much just a professional troll and mischief maker.

Ten looked up the stats on all he crimes Doctor Energy had committed. There had been no deaths, and practically no property damage.

Doctor Energy caused trouble, he created chaos and stole from he powerful. He wasn’t innocent but he wasn’t the worse villain, he was just outlawed because he fought against he rich and powerful.

In a way Doctor Energy shared a lot of traits of a hero but his approach didn’t fit the standards of a hero. His constant rivalry with the hero of all heroes Win Win didn’t help with how he was perceived.

With how often he lost to Win Win, Doctor Energy was often presented as a bumbling fool. But Ten had spent time with him intimately. Doctor Energy was far from being inept. 

Outside of the bedroom he showed signs of wit and intelligence. He was quick think and speedy and strong. He was playful and maybe he was a bit too playful and seemed to take everything on his stride. 

All insults and jabs didn’t faze him. He did what he wanted and when he wanted and most importantly it seemed hat no one died when he did. Was he really a villain or just a mischief maker? 

Was Ten trying to excuse sleeping with a villain. He groans. He was majorly conflicted. 

“Hey dude, were you paying attention?” Lucas waves his large hand in front of Ten’s face to get his attention.

“Yes, I totally was,” Ten lies – he was barely paying attention to what Lucas was saying – his attention had been focused on his lover. 

Recently Doctor Energy was taking up a lot of space in Ten’s mind.

“Did you like this cut?” Lucas asks, turning back to his work. In the last few hours he had already put together the first draft of Ten’s opinion piece.

“Yes, just tighten it up,” Ten was confident in Lucas’ abilities and he trusted the editor could follow the vision that Ten had set out for him. 

“Thanks man,” Ten gives Lucas’ broad shoulder a squeeze before heading off.

“See you later dude!” Lucas casually waves goodbye to Ten. 

“You ready to go?” Texts Yoohyeon who was supposedly hanging out with Sicheng on the rooftop.

“I’m fine. I’m talking to your friend. He’ll take me home.” Yoohyeon quickly texts back. 

Okay? Kim Yoohyeon surely worked quick when she put her mind to something hat she wanted. Was Sicheng someone that she wanted? Only time would tell.

(-)

“Hello?” Ten was alone at home and his fingers type out a number that he had recently become accustomed to.

Ten had just gotten back home from the broadcasting station. With Yoohyeon leaving him for the handsome super hero, he makes his way back home to recharge.

Recently there seemed to be only one to satisfy his needs and to get him recharged. It was one person.

“Oh what a surprise!” The villain answers mockingly. 

Ten was never the first to call. His pride would never allow him to. He didn’t want to be at the mercy his lover, he always played hard to get. 

“I’m horny,” this was a first for Ten. Not the candour – but reaching out to the villain first was new. 

“Oh, how candid of you!” Energy mocks. Ten could imagine his smug expression but he was too far gone to care at this point.

“I want to see you,” Ten admits – but he omits the panging in his chest that had recently developed when he was separated from the villain for too long.

“You just saw me. You miss me already?” Doctor Energy was having fun teasing Ten – but he wasn’t saying no. 

“Just come here-“ Ten didn’t want to do this dance. He wanted to see his lover, he wanted to touch and kiss him.

“Where are you?” Doctor Energy begins to sound serious and most importantly it sounded like he was saying yes to Ten.

“You’ll find me.” Ten answers. The Doctor chuckles in reply before hanging up.

Ten bites his lip, a whirlwind of emotions threatening to burst. There was so much that needed to be said and dealt with but Ten wouldn’t rush it. He didn’t want to overwhelm himself.

“Show me your face.” Ten decides to challenge his main concern.

With each passing day that came by, Ten became more eager to see the face of his lover. He wanted to see how the eyes that often teased him, the lips that kissed him and the perfect nose fit together in a full picture.

Ten was sure that behind the mask was truly a gorgeous being, and he could no longer deprive himself of knowing. He had held out long though believing that if he didn’t see Doctor Energy’s face then maybe he wouldn’t be crossing some thinly veiled line.

“I was wondering how long you could hold out for.” Doctor Energy teases. He smiles, holding Ten’s naked and sweaty body.

Doctor Energy had made it to Ten’s place at the speed of light, and obliged all of Ten’s sexual desires, now he lays in bed with the journalist – something that was becoming reoccurring.

“Fucking you is nice and all,” Ten’s admission brings a smile to the villain’s face.

“I don’t feel comfortable not knowing who you are,” Ten reveals. Truthfully there was so much more he wanted to know about the villain but this was a start. 

“Are you sure you want to know?” Energy challenges climbing on top Ten, trapping him between his thighs.

“If you do, there’s no turning back,” Energy adds a warning that Ten was already yes he wouldn’t take.

“I’ve already crossed one line. What’s one more,” Ten’s stomach flips. He was going to have to match his actions to his words and there was no turning back.

“Fine, I suppose if it’s you want then I’ll grant you this one wish,” Energy surprisingly doesn’t fight back. Instead he willingly taps at his face, and slowly the mask disappears to reveal his face. 

Ten gasps in shock. Not because Energy was handsome. He had never really doubted that. But mask disappearing reveals a familiar face.

How stupid had he been not to put the picture together earlier on? He had seen this face before, this was the face of his saviour. 

“Is this a joke?” Ten asks confused. He scoffs, it felt like he was part of a hidden camera show. Who set up this prank?

Doctor Energy was the stoic man from the bank. But that guy had been a hero. Doctor Energy was far from a hero. He lived to terrorise the city and its people, but then he saved them as well?

“It’s no joke,” Energy answers coolly, his eyes overflowing with what seemed like fondness or maybe it as what Ten would like to believe was fondness.

Energy leans down to catch Ten’s lips, pressing a sweet and soft kiss on his lips. Ten had a lot of questions but they disappear with each kiss that follows. 

(**)

Sicheng wasn’t one for conflict, he didn’t choose to fight. He usually didn’t fight for himself, rather he did when protecting others.

Normally he had a cool temperament, even in life risking situations but right now he was heated. Angry and majorly confused.

After his slightly odd interaction with Yoohyeon, who had discovered his double life. Sicheng can’t shake her words.

Yoohyeon was clearly very observant so maybe her concerns were valid. Once he drops her off to her one which was not too far from his, he flies across town to his best friend’s flat to do some snooping.

Sicheng sits on the rooftop of Ten’s building, he would be able to easily snoop from his friend without catching the attentions of others.

With his super hearing and X-ray vision Sicheng could spy on his friend and see maybe if he could catch his friend with his guard down.

Sicheng sees two figures close together, and hears heavy breathing and then moaning and is immediately left startled.

The position that Ten and the other man were in, the noises they were making – it and was clear what they were doing.

Sicheng is about to turn around and leave because this wasn’t his business. But something’s perculliar catches his attention.

The shape of the skeleton belonging to the taller man with Ten wasn’t human. In fact, it resembled Sicheng’s very closely which meant only one thing.

What the hell was happening?

“What the hell are you doing?” Sicheng confronts his brother an hour later when sneaks out of Ten’s flat – climbing out of the bedroom window on the 20th floor.

Sicheng swoops down and grabs his brother by the collar, and drags him up the roof top out of the view of any onlookers.

“Whatever do you mean?” Johnny asks looking unfazed, as usual.

“I saw everything!” Sicheng was still a grossed out by wha he had witnessed. Sex was a totally normal thing but he never wanted to see his sibling in the middle of coitus. 

“Please brother, be more vague!” Johnny mocks whilst removing Sicheng’s arms from his collar. 

“I saw you in Ten’s flat, you were- with him.” Sicheng was fired up and also a little embarrassed by what he was admitting to seeing. 

“Didn’t you hear me correctly before? I told you to leave him alone!” Sicheng was muddled up. He didn’t want to be angry at his brother but seeing as he had kidnapped Ten before and caused him a lot of mental anguish- Sicheng couldn’t believe that Ten knew who he was sleeping with – couldn’t be willingly sleeping with his kidnapped could he?

“I thought you meant for me not to do bad things to him, I’m not doing bad things to him -not without his consent,” Johnny is all too smug – it makes Sicheng want to hit brother and get him to take this conversation seriously.

“What did you do to him?” Sicheng was accusing his brother with next to no evidence of wrong doing- but nothing was adding up to him – why would Ten be sleeping with his kidnapper willingly?

“Do you want me to go in detail?” Johnny asks with a shit eating grin in his face. He was cocky and mischievous- just the way Ten liked it. But still, Ten’s exes weren’t villains… professionally.

“Ten, he wouldn’t risk his livelihood and reputation like that with out reason,” Sicheng concedes that it wouldn’t be impossible for Ten to sleep with Johnny as a civilian but Doctor Energy was a different thing – there would be too many risks attached to that.

“Couldn’t the reason be because he likes me?” Johnny asks sounding and looking serious for the first time in this sibling exchange.

“It could and if it is, you fucking around with that isn’t right,” Ten was picky but he was also open minded. He had dated complex people because he knew people and their emotions were nuanced.

“Who says that I’m fucking around?” Johnny asks, looking and sounding sincere – taking the wind from Sicheng’s sails.

“You’re not?” Sicheng asks, he was becoming less and sceptical with each passing second that he looked at his brother’s strained expression.

“No I’m not. But I’m the big bad guy. He’s not going to take my feelings seriously,” Johnny expresses his frustrations. 

This was a side he had never got to see of his brother. He was never one to get hung up on a person, he was quick to move on and drop people at a whim. 

“Your feelings?” Sicheng asks, genuinely interested in what his feelings for Ten were. 

“Overwhelming thirst and desire for him not just physically but mentally and emotionally,” Johnny’s answer leaves Sicheng momentarily speechless. 

What the hell was going on? Sicheng had kept his eyes off the ball and he was being smacked with this overhead shot. His brother was in love or at least it sounded like it.

(**)

The bait had been set, and the haut had not been taken which was why Ten was here. In this boujee restaurant that he wouldn’t normally be able to afford.

Ten had gotten his hopes success unveiling his lover’s face. He thought that things might progress. That maybe he could get something resembling true and genuine feelings from the Doctor but he remained a closed book.

Ten had pathetically attempted to make his lover jealous. Revealing that he had been set up on a date by a friend.

Energy doesn’t bite the bullet. He doesn’t show any objection, in fact he wishes Ten luck. He’s all smiles because he didn’t care.

Normally a lacklustre reaction meant the person you were sleeping with someone else and didn’t care what you got up to.

So feeling dejected Ten decides to go ahead with his date. He needed a confidence booster, he was dressed up on a black silk v neck blouse with no buttons and pair of black skinny jeans and mochasins.

Ten expected lots of compliments and leering. Sicheng’s friends needed to perform to make up for his disappointment.

Ten is expecting a Harvey Nichols model sat waiting for him at the table that the lazy waitress points him towards. But the Harvey Nichols model is not who he sees.

“Oh Ten! What a surprise!” Doctor Energy lights up as his meet with Ten’s.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Ten cofromts Energy with a hushed voice- he didn’t want to cause a scene.

“I’m meeting with a friend,” Energy answers but Ten doesn’t trust it – or least part of him doesn’t want to trust it.

“Of all the places you could be meeting your friend, you come here? Where I’m having my blind date?” Ten challenges Energy through gritted teeth, he tries not to rise his voice.

“It’s an interesting coincidence!” Energy plays dumb – much to Ten’s ire. Energy was just trolling, he had to be.

“You said you were fine with me going on this date,” Ten could feel himself heating up- he didn’t like being played with and he felt like he was being toyed with.

“And you believed me?” Energy answers shortly – he glares at Ten almost as f he had been wronged somehow.

“Yes, I bloody did!” Ten raises his voice out of frustration. He glances and thankfully they hadn’t won the attention over others.

“You shouldn’t have,” Energy answers childishly. Why was he being like this?why hadn’t he said all things earlier? 

“You need to leave,” Ten wasn’t going to do this. The lover’s quarrel would wait, he wouldn’t be doing this in front of Sicheng’s friends or any other witnesses who could sell the story to whatever news rag that paid.

“I can’t. I’m meeting my friend here,” Energy answers looking annoyingly smug – normally Ten found that sexy but today it was majorly annoying and inconvenient.

“Bullshit!” Ten couldn’t believe the villain, not with the smug look on his face – he was being played but why? Was Energy this much of a fucker?

“Here, take a look,” Energy readily shows a text conversation between him and someone labelled ‘Precious bro’. The bro in question is the one to suggest that they meet here.

Ten scoffs. He was jealous. Energy meeting here with another man, an attractive one at at that, it was not clutch.

“Wait…” Ten squints at the friend’s picture and becomes immediately suspicious, he turns his attention to Energy.

Was this a long con? An over the top troll or was it actually genuine. Ten didn’t know what to believe. There was no way that Energy was friends with Sicheng, let along close enough to call him a bro.

Ten takes out his own phone and compares the numbers and is shocked to see that they match, but then again an evil genius like Doctor Energy could easily procure his rival’s personal information. Because that was what they were, rivals…right?

“Hey, how’s everything going?” Sicheng answers his phone. Ten decides to call Sicheng. To clear up what was going on. He had been dragged into this by the enemy.

“Where’s my date? Ten asks, aware that Energy was watching him, all with a cocky and smug expression on his face.

“Your dates already there,” Sicheng reveals, causing Ten much confusion. He looks around the restaurant and sees no single men, just couples and groups of people.

“What does he look like?” Ten asks, his eyes resting on the handsome face of his beautiful lover.

Even in this moment Ten can’t help but admire how good he looked. His face was a piece of art, with perfect bone structure and pretty pouty lips and skin that sparkled.

On top of that, Energy was wearing a very flattering pair of baby blue linen trousers, and a white blouse and a blue blazer with some smart shoes. He looked like a model and a fucking snack.

“Tall, brunette, he’s got a scar on he middle finger,” Sicheng’s answers send a chill up Ten’s spine as they closely match Johnny’s description. 

“No freaking way,” surely Sicheng hadn’t set him up with Energy knowing he was villain. Sicheng was straight laced, he’d never do that. Not knowingly, which meant that Sicheng didn’t know Energy was villain.

“Give him a chance dude. He may seem like a bad guy on the outside but he’s not so bad when you get to know him,” Sicheng vouches for his friend, before hanging up the phone. 

“Ah, Sicheng says he can’t make it. But he sent a friend to keep me company,” Johnny shows his text to Ten. Sicheng was not going to be there, he would be on a date as well.

“Whether or not this is a coincidence, I’m going through with this,” Ten decides to give up. He was stubborn but he wouldn’t stand in his own way, when the path to the person he wanted had just opened ip. 

“To tell you the truth. I’m happy right now. that you’re not a date with another person,” Energy smiles, turning on his charm. His words and his tone sticky sweet, all the things that Ten wanted to hear. 

“Why would that bother you?” Ten plays dumb. He wanted to hear something more concrete. He wanted to what Energy’s feelings were for him.

“Cause I quite like you Mr Li. More than I was expecting,” Energy easily admits. Ten bites the smile that threatens to rip across his face. He tries to keep his cool and composure.

“Which is why I’m making this threat,” Energy says catching Ten’s attention. “I’ll ruin the life of anyone you think of dating,” he adds, antagonising Ten.

“What? And you can sleep around? Am I just some little toy for you to play with?” Ten didn’t want to be a plaything, he didn’t want to just be a lay- he wasn’t going to play fall into that trap.

“I may be a villain, but you underestimate me,” Energy says, reaching across the table to hold hands with Ten.

“I may end up being bad to the rest of the world, but I’ll be good to you,” Energy declares sweetly, before leaning to press a loving kiss onto a Ten’s hand – heart fluttering action. 

Ten’s stomach flips at he declaration. He didn’t think it was realistic for anymore and right now in this moment, he didn’t want anymore. Well apart to kiss the man in front of him. 

That night Ten and Doctor Energy decide to make things official. They would date only each other. But not as villain and journalist, but as civilians Ten Li and Johnny Suh.

Today was day one. It was good day. Ten was happy.

(**)

“You done?” Sicheng gets a slight shiver or excitement, as he feels the breathe of his date on his ear.

Sicheng and Yoohyeon we’re headed into the theatre, when he had received a call from Ten. Sicheng had done his best to convince Ten to go ahead with his date, not that he would need much convincing.

The blind date, with Johnny was long and convoluted but it would allow both of them to face their feelings. To admit they didn’t want anyone else, and to focus on each other. At least that’s how Sicheng thought it would play out.

Sicheng had some doubts about setting Ten up with his brother. But he was taking the risk, because if Johnny was as truly sincere as he made out to be, then Ten would well looked after and well loved.

With his duties as matchmaker over, Sicheng turns his attention to his date. Since their first meeting, Yoohyeon had been quick to get the ball rolling setting up a time and date to meet Sicheng. 

“Tonight I want all your attention,” Yoohyeon declares, taking his phone away and putting it in back pocket. “No interruption!” She cutely pats his phone and her cute little but simultaneously.

“You’re scary!” Sicheng jokes, slightly. He did think that Yoohyeon was very intense, and her approach could easily overwhelm but he liked it. She never gave him much time to doubt himself.

“You’re easily scared,” Yoohyeon teases before leaning to press a kiss on Sicheng’s lips. One that he returns. Their date had barely began, but he could imagine that anything else could top this.


	7. XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down-hill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happiness is short lived when bad guys try killing good ones.

The last semester of the last academic year was complete. Yoohyeon had put in lots of blood, sweat and bucket fulls of tears in order to complete her law degree. 

Although she had completed this part of her life, there was still a lot of her to do if she wanted to be a bad bitch prosecutor. If her results matched the bar work that she had put in, then she could get into a good law firm. 

Yoohyeon had put out applications and feelers across town and she would just have to wait for a reply. But for now, she wouldn’t overly stress and she would focus on relaxing for a little while. 

Relaxing nowadays meant, sitting down to watch Netflix, eating and drinking her favourite foods and spending time with her insanely hot ‘not yet boyfriend’ Dong Sicheng.

Recently they had been spending time together. Sicheng would come over to Yoohyeon’s place to keep her company. All she had to do was pout and the photographer would give into her easily.

Sicheng was so fun to be around. He was quietly funny and loving. He allowed Yoohyeon to be her crazy and overbearing self. Yoohyeon felt large flutters in her stomach.

Overall spending time with Sicheng was great, but after weeks of being with each other, Yoohyeon was getting a tired waiting. Sicheng was a good boy and he wouldn’t make the first move.

Sicheng was easy to rile up, but he was hard to seduce. Yoohyeon had tried, whenever she could she would send him sexy and alluring looks. She positioned herself in an enticing position, legs wide open and cleave all out- but Sicheng wasn’t biting the bait.

“You need to stop that,” Sicheng warns from the other wide of Yoohyeon’s sofa, he had put a little bit of distance between them. 

“Stop what?” Yoohyeon asks, playing dumb as she licks and sucks up on melting ice cream as it leaks onto her fingers and knuckles.

“You know what you doing!” Sicheng shoots Yoohyeon a briefly disapproving look that melts into a fondness. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about?” Yoohyeon continues to play dumb, she uses her tongue to try and mess with Sicheng.

“You’re trying to seduce me,” Sicheng doesn’t back down, he watches Yoohyeon closely as she finishes licking his fingers.

“What if I was?” Yoohyeon asks challenge Sicheng. “What’s wrong with that?” Yoohyeon adds trying her best to seduce Sicheng.

“Aren’t you happy with the way things are?” Sicheng asks genuinely seeming concerned about her. 

“I like being with you,” Yoohyeon admits. She was all about being transparent with Sicheng, she never played games and he didn’t either. 

“I do as well!” Sicheng insists, he reaches out to hold Yoohyeon’s hand. Sicheng was affectionate, but it was always up until a point and it was frustrating Yoohyeon.

“Then why hold back?” Yoohyeon wasn’t old fashioned. She didn’t feel like denying her sexual urges to look like a pure and virginal flower for Sicheng.

“I don’t want to rush things!” Sicheng pulls Yoohyeon closer, holding onto her second arm. Despite this, Yoohyeon felt that there was an invisible wall between the two of them. 

“You’re not. In fact, you’ve slowed things down, that it barely feels like we’re even moving forward.” Yoohyeon expresses her genuine frustration. 

Yoohyeon wasn’t a sex pest, she wasn’t mad for it. She didn’t want to pressure Sicheng at all. But she wanted to express herself and her feelings in a sexual way because she was a sexual being. 

“I’m sorry,” Sicheng looks genuinely sorry. His hands slide to Yoohyeon’s thigh, he gives her thigh a firm squeeze one that gives her fanny flutters. 

“Don’t be sorry. Just do better!” Yoohyeon insists. She leans over to Sicheng, planting a soft and sensual kiss onto his lips. One that he is quick to reciprocate with.

“Don’t hold back, give me more,” Yoohyeon was determined to break down whatever wall that Sicheng had put up between them. She would rock his world and see that the bricks came tumbling down.

—-

Today was the day. Sicheng was closing the door on a chapter of his life. His first love was finally over, it was done. Joy Park was getting married in front of his very eyes.  
Joy had tried calling Sicheng over the last few weeks. To meet up late at night and talk. Just like she had in the past, and he knew what she wanted. She wanted him to come back to her, to shake her up.

As much as Sicheng loved her, Joy also really loved him as well. Sometimes it boarded onto obsession. That was why she followed him around, and sometimes even into crime scenes.

The behaviour was reckless and suffocating. He didn’t get a chance to really breathe and be his own person because he was always so concerned about Joy. He had to chase after her in order to protect her.

Breaking up was the only option for Sicheng. Joy’s love would only lead her into danger and Sicheng couldn’t live with himself if something bad happened to her, so in the end he had to bite the bullet and end their relationship.

Joy struggled. She wept and pleased with Sicheng. Then she stopped and became determined to get revenge. She dated around constantly, before settling down in a long term relationship. 

Now she was getting married, to a man that was completely different from Sicheng. He was a stiff looking, professional who worked in politics. Rumours were that he was pursuing politics to monetarily beneficial.

The union was most likely pushed by Joy’s parents who had been over the moon when Sicheng broke up with their daughter. They were social climbing elites, and had never accepted Sicheng and his humble beginnings.

They did accept the politician Do Kyungsoo and watch on overjoyed as their daughter marries him. They beam as the vows are exchanged.

Sicheng watches on, with a camera in hand. He snaps photos of the beautiful ceremony. This would be his last gift for Joy. He wanted her to be able to look back on the pictures he took with a fondness.

In the future Joy would see just how beautiful she looked right now. She would see the many admiring eyes, including her now husband. Hopefully she would be able to feel a happiness from looking at him.

“Sicheng?” Sicheng turns to the source of the voice calling him. He freezes, surprised to see Yoohyeon approach him. 

What was she doing here? Sicheng had last seen Yoohyeon two nights before. They had spent some time together, Yoohyeon had listened to Sicheng talk about his difficult day at work.  
Yoohyeon was a good listener and despite knowing about his alter ego. She was more interested in his real true self, in his mundane life as Dong Sicheng rather than being swept up in the life of Win Win.

The excitement of being with Win Win had worn off. She had asked some questions, she had gotten her answers and in a few days the interest was gone. But still to this day she was interested in Dong Sicheng.

“What are you doing here?” Yoohyeon asks.

Sicheng hadn’t told Yoohyeon about where he would be. He didn’t want to complicate things. He didn’t want to involve his ex girlfriend with his current girlfriend. 

Yoohyeon had been petty, she didn’t tell him where he was. Turns out she would be here. She was all dressed up in a pretty pastel pink dress. She looked heavenly. His heart flutters at her beauty. Her hair looked really good like that, curly and down past her shoulders.

“I’m working,” Sicheng answers sheepishly. He wasn’t lied, but he had omitted the truth. He couldn’t possibly admit he was here taking pictures of his ex girlfriend could he?

“Oh? Then why didn’t you just tell me?” Yoohyeon asks pouting slightly. Sicheng melts, just looking at her left him with good vibes.

“Sicheng,” the bride interrupts Sicheng’s moment with Yoohyeon. She was attached to her husband, hands being hooked – they made a good looking couple.

“Dong Sicheng you made it.” Do Kyungsoo formally greets Sicheng, he looked incredibly smug in this moment; like the cat that had gotten the cream. 

“Congratulations to you both,” Sicheng gives his sincere wishes. No matter what feelings he had for Joy, he could never feel resentful for her finding happiness- even if it wasn’t with him.

“What did you make of the ceremony?” Kyungsoo asks, completely unaware or just ignoring the glaring his wife was doing to Sicheng.

“It was beautiful,” Sicheng could tell he was being taunted or baiter, but he wasn’t usually confrontational – he wasn’t going to clap back or give the reaction the petty politician wanted.

“Did you get good pictures?” Joy asks. She clings onto her husband – this was the most affection he had seen her lavish on the politician – which was probably why he liked playing this game – pulling Sicheng in to get a rise from his woman.

“I’ve done my best,” Sicheng was being modest, he wasn’t the type to brag. But he always did his best. He never half assed his work, because it was his pride.

“I hope you can capture our love,” Kyungsoo adds, his tone sounded like he was trying to taunt Sicheng. 

“I’ll try!” Sicheng answers. He tries to come across as sincere as possible, because despite the taunting he as receiving, he was sincere. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t bring your little friend,” Joy comes off sounding taunting and bitter.

“Ten?” Sicheng knew that Joy didn’t like Ten. The feeling was mutual. They were both strong personalities and had butt heads a few times in the past making for complicated times.

“The little man is usually stuck close to you,” Joy continues to jab at Ten who was not there to defend himself. But that was what Joy didn’t like about Ten. He wasn’t the type to back down in confrontation, he wasn’t easily intimidated or controlled.

“Well he was busy,” since making things official with Johnny. Ten had been hard to pin down outside of work.

“So you’re all alone?” Kyungsoo asks, pulling his wife closer to him. The move gains a lot of excited squealing from the watching guests.

“Not quite,” Yoohyeon who had been silent up until this point, most likely observing – steps up and hooks arms with Kyungsoo. 

“Yoohyeon. What are you doing here?” Kyungsoo asks looking surprised. Joy has no real reaction, it looked like they didn’t know each other personally. 

“I’m keeping this handsome guy company senior,” Yoohyeon holds on closely onto Sicheng.

Despite the awkward situation, Sicheng blushes. His head never turned around Joy in the past. But with Yoohyeon it was different. He was smitten with her, he liked Yoohyeon, she made him excited for the future.

“Oh? Is this a romance in the making?” Kyungsoo’s initial shock had melted away. He was back to trying to pour fire on the water.

“Kind of, we’re seeing each other with positive feelings!” Yoohyeon answers, she smiles brightly. She gives his free hand a firm squeeze.

“Oh wow, congratulations!” Kyungsoo claps in a manner that Sicheng perceives to be mocking. 

Sicheng ignores the trolling behaviour from the petty politician. He also ignores the death glare from the jealous bride. Instead he turns to focus his attention on the girl he liked, the observant woman who was trying to saving him from heartbreak despite probably being hurt from the secret that he had kept.

—-

The awkward silence was new. It’s not like when they were together it was always noisy, there were moments of silence but never awkwardness.

That was something that Sicheng had always liked. Since he began dating Yoohyeon, they interacted like life long friends.

Maybe it was their mutual connection with Ten. They were able to quickly adjust to each other and in that time there were awkward silences until today.

“Wow, you’re cooler than I thought.” Yoohyeon breaks the silver with some playful mocking. 

Sicheng was driving Yoohyeon home after the wedding reception. It was obvious that Sicheng had been less than honest with Yoohyeon by omitting part of his life and that needed to be confronted.

“I’m sorry, I should have told you,” Sicheng had been caught out and right now he felt like an asshole.

“About your stunning weather girl ex?” Yoohyeon jokes. For the first time in their time together she looked self conscious and Sicheng never wanted that for her, she was stunning.

“We’ve been broken up for a little while,” Sicheng corrects, but truthfully that want the point. If he had been honest with Yoohyeon he wouldn’t have made her feel like this. 

If Sicheng had told the truth before, then Yoohyeon would have had time to process the information. She wouldn’t have been caught off guard.

“Gosh, no wonder you weren’t easily shaken by me. Your standards have already be set too high,” more insecurities come flooding through in form of humour but Sicheng doesn’t find it funny.

“You’re beautiful,” Sicheng insists. He wasn’t just trying to comfort Yoohyeon, he truly felt that way. 

“Not weather girl beautiful,” Yoohyeon pouts, she had no idea just how lovely he looked to Sicheng.

“You’re more beautiful,” Sicheng didn’t like doing comparisons but when it came to who won out between Yoohyeon and Joy, it was definitely the girl in front of him.

“Sure Jan!” Yoohyeon answers pulling away from Sicheng’s hand as it tries to find her.

Sicheng parks he car to the side. He wasn’t going to let these feelings fester, he would come clean and present a clear pathway for their future.

“Joy, she was reckless and I couldn’t protect her if we were together,” Sicheng remembers so many times that Joy had run and jump headfirst onto a dangerous situation as if they were some sort of double team. 

Joy playing super hero was dangerous and Sicheng couldn’t convince her to separate him from his life as Win Win.

“I loved her. But I had to let her go,” Sicheng had already agonised about his choice before. He wasn’t going to be doing it anymore.

A minute of silence passes, and it looks like Yoohyeon is processing all of what she had been told. Her normally animated face gives nothing away.

“Okay,” Yoohyeon with a simple nodding of the wad, before climbing over to the driver’s seat and onto his lap. 

“Today is the last day you will think of Park Joy as your love,” Yoohyeon boldly declares, staring Sicheng down.

“From today, I will fill you up with all of me,” Yoohyeon’s promise causes Sicheng to flutter

Sicheng had a feeling that she was truly a woman of her words, especially as she lays a kiss on his lips he begins to wonder who was Joy Park? Who were people and why did the matter when Kim Yoohyeon existed?.

——

All Ten wanted to do was eat some expensive food, sit and chat with his friends and get felt up under the table by his sort of boyfriend. It was meant to be a peaceful evening, but here he was getting harassed by his best friend. 

“Why don’t go for it?” Yoohyeon wanted to know why Ten didn’t want to put himself forward for a work promotion. 

Ten had long since considered the promotion, and he had decided against it. The job had once been his dream, but now he was a little less interested in the position.

“I don’t want to,” Ten answers shortly. Leaning into Johnny’s side, hehad his arm up on the back of the booth they were sharing. 

“You literally studied and stressed yourself out for this!” Yoohyeon continues to push Ten. She was always like this, she wanted for him to in the best positions and take risks with his career. 

Yoohyeon had been the one to support him as he studied journalism, and when he did his internships. She helped him write up CVs, and practiced interviews with him. She read his early work, she was his first fan.

“I’m fine where I am,” Ten insists. “I do well and I get good money.” He adds, hoping that Yoohyeon would drop the topic – but she doesn’t.

“You’d get more money with the anchor position,” Yoohyeon is in lawyer mode, she dices out a quick rebuttal. 

“It’s a stuffy position, besides I like where I am!” Ten didn’t want to do this, he wanted to chill and relax, not discuss his work life. 

“Wow, you hooked yourself a billionaire and now you’re comfortable!” Yoohyeon teases, she giggles but soon stops when she catches Ten glaring at her.

“Yoohyeon!” Sicheng warns. 

“Sorry, that was rude Johnny,” Yoohyeon gives Johnny a sheepish apology. She looks to Sicheng for approval, and he smiles watching her fondly and pinching her cheek.

“It’s fine,” Johnny casually dismisses, he grins looking pretty amused by everything he was watching. He was always an amused observer. 

“I’ll take good care of him,” Johnny adds, pinching Ten’s cheek, giggling as Ten sends him a death glare.

“See! You don’t need to be chasing bad guys, putting yourself to be in the position to be kidnapped – again!” Yoohyeon was a like dog with a bone. She was kind of being annoying if Ten was being honest. 

“Dude, that happened long ago. Let it go!” Ten insists. He was far too aware of the person who had kidnapped him being around.

“Bad guys like that, they only see people as pawns,” Yoohyeon freely insults the villain in front of her – although she had no idea he was around, Ten supposed she would still have the same energy if she knew who she was sat across from. 

Johnny wasn’t reacting, he had barely flinched. He was sat by letting Yoohyeon rip into him. Sicheng looked awkward, maybe because he could see Ten and Yoohyeon were teetering over the line and could potentially start bickering or worse.

“He wasn’t that bad,” Ten insists weakly. He didn’t want to cause any suspicion, but at the same time he couldn’t help but get defensive over his lover. 

“What? You’re kidding right?!” Yoohyeon scoffs. She looked incredulous.

“I fell into that water. I would have died, but he saved me,” Ten reveals something that he had kept quiet up until this point, because it was sure to lead to more questions that he couldn’t answer.

“Why the hell would he do that?” Yoohyeon asks, she looked sceptical about what Ten was telling her. 

“I get the feeling he’s not really a bad guy,” Ten meekly explains his theory. “Not like some of the other villains. He is a bit messy, and immature but he’s not a killer and seems to have some honour about him,” he turns to the man in question. 

Johnny smiles watching Ten, the look in his eyes. Ten sometimes felt like he was reading too much in how Johnny watched him. But sometimes it felt like love.

“Wow Ten, you sound like a fan,” Johnny teases firmly squeezing Ten’s thigh.

“Yeah right!” Ten dismisses playfully, he leans up and kisses Johnny on the lips. He couldn’t help it, he found him so irresistible. 

——

Usually the floor of the newsrooms were always chaotic. It was always rare that things weren’t moving. But right now was an unusual moment of peace, no one was rushing or panicking over a deadline – everything was calm – for now.

“So how do you feel about it?” Ten asks his boss, who was doing unusually well watching his ex-girlfriend flirting with her new boyfriend.

Yoohyeon had come to the building, to meet up with Sicheng. The photographer had a half day and his girlfriend had come running to his side. In the building that her ex boyfriend also worked, but Ten was sure that wouldn’t have been a deterrent for her. 

“About what?” Taeyong asks, briefly looking up from his work to address Ten who was busy staring at the blooming couple.

“Sicheng, with your ex,” Ten points towards Yoohyeon who was up close to the photography looking at the pictures he was showing from his camera. Yoohyeon was unusually interested in photography.

“I mean. Normally I would be pissed and do anything I could to break them up because one is worthy of that goddess…” Taeyong sighs, taking sight of the ex he clearly loved and cared for.

“Okay?” Ten knew that Taeyong was fiercely protective of Yoohyeon. Sometimes to the point that he could be a terrible antagonist for anyone that tried to date Yoohyeon.

“Dong Sicheng is an angel walking amongst us humans. He is the exemption,” Taeyong seemingly conceding against Sicheng, his approval meaning that one less outside force would interfere in Yoohyeon and Sicheng’s union.

“So you’re cool with them being together?” Ten couldn’t help but be sceptical. Taeyong was playing this way too cool, Ten wasn’t used to this side of him when it came to Yoohyeon. 

“I told my therapist that I was, so I might be,” Taeyong answers with a slight shrug of the shoulders – he sighs sounding a little exasperated. 

“Good for you dude,” Ten gives Taeyong a congratulatory pat on the back, he was proud of this side of his friend and boss.

“Oh, shit look at the damage!” Taeyong points to the television screen. Lee Siyeon was out about in the lower west side of the city at the scene of a devasting fire.

“Where was that?” Ten asks. He had heard nothing of this fire. There was next to no social media talk about it, and none of his journalistic friends were talking about it.

Then again Ten couldn’t be surprised. Destruction and devastion didn’t normally make it in the news if it happened in low income areas, especially if those in power were to blame. 

“In the lower west side.” Taeyong reveals, confirming Ten’s guess. 

“No surprises there,” Ten used to live in the lower west side. “The way things were built in lower income areas was halfhazard and irresponsible. Ten surprised there’s not more fires. The city did very little to maintain the living conditions for those in lower income areas. 

“Luckily there were no fatalities,” Taeyong reveals what he had heard from a former journalism school alumni of his. 

Handong, who worked as a camera person for Lee Siyeon had talked about the fire. She had been on the scene almost immediately and was shocked that despite the major property destruction, no one had died. 

“Some of the residents said they were saved by a super hero,” Taeyong lights up at this topic of discussion, most likely because he didn’t like talking about politics and the plight of the poor. 

Not because he didn’t care, but because he cared too much and always felt hopeless. Any distraction from that would be welcome. That way of thinking was always reflected in the news, as stories of crime mainly focused on the heroes rather than the victims.

According to the residents of the burned up block of flats. They had been swept up suddenly from their homes by a strong and firm man. The shadowy figure who moved at super human speeds. 

“Win Win?” Ten suggests. The only professional hero he knew that could move at super speeds was Win Win. He was always quick to a scene and rarely suffered any casualties on the job.

“They didn’t know. He had his face covered with a scarf or something,” Taeyong reveals that in the chaos most didn’t get a clear view of what the hero looked like. 

“Can’t be Win,” Ten was sure. Win always comes prepared. He wouldn’t arrive at a crime scene unprepared.

“Win Win is symbol of peace. He would check up on the people too,” Ten watches Sicheng, his ears didn’t seem to be burning as they discussed his alter ago. Besides he was far too caught up with his girlfriend. 

“Maybe it’s the guy from before,” Taeyong suggests, he stands facing away from the loved up couple. 

“What guy?” Ten asks, turning his attention fully to Taeyong who parks it down onto Ten’s desk.

“Remember? From your bank robbery,” Taeyong is hit with a flood of memories. The first time he had met his lover, before knowing him as Energy or Johnny he knew him as the stoic man. 

The stoic man was Johnny, and Johnny was Doctor Energy. Doctor Energy was powerful, he was super fast and could have evacuated a building full of people from a burning building. But he was a villain, so would he?

Ten pauses. He remembers that time of night. I the middle of the night he had gotten up to go to the toilet. Johnny wasn’t next to him in his bed, he had left Ten’s flat without warning. 

Worried, Ten had texted him, and laid in bed waiting for an answer back. Half an hour later Johnny returned, in a change of clothes. But he smelled freshly of vanilla – his shower scent.

Apparently Johnny had gone out to clear his head. He went back to his place and showered. Ten had no choice but to try and believe him. He didn’t want to argue. But what if…

—

“Tell you about John?” Sicheng looked surprised by Ten’s sudden interest. Ten tended to not give much away as far as how he felt for Johnny, and that meant limiting talking about him or even asking questions.

Ten knew that Sicheng was close with Ten. He didn’t want Sicheng reporting to Johnny just how interested in him that he was. He didn’t want to seem too keen, he knew what a turn off it was.

“Just from a friend’s perspective. Tell me a little more about him,” Ten decides to tackle his questioning the way he would as a journalist, he didn’t want to give too much he wanted Sicheng to feel comfortable talking. 

“Hmm, you must really like him,” Sicheng teases, he smiles looking unusually smug – he resembled Johnny a little. 

“Well, I suppose I should make the confession…” Sicheng says, sending Ten into a tail spin. Just what did Sicheng have to confess, was it about Johnny, was it good or bad?

“John and I, we’re not really friends…I mean, I like the guy.” Sicheng reveals that Johnny was his brother biologically. 

Ten’s jaw drops. That was not the confession he was expecting, but weird it’s not totally shocking. The confession actually puts a lot of things on perspective for Ten.

“So you know… about him being…?” Ten asks carefully. If Sicheng didn’t know that his brother was a villain then he might end up blowing up,

“Doctor Energy?,” Sicheng admits that he wasn’t fond of his brother’s alter ego, but he tolerated it. 

Their rivalry was friendly. It was just an attention seeking tactic from his brother. Johnny played the victim, the scary boogey man that most couldn’t defeat and Sicheng was the brightness that defeated him.

The truth was that Johnny always gave into Sicheng and let him win. He couldn’t hurt Sicheng, but he liked to play with him, he saw their clashes as larger scale competitions.

“At first he can be insufferable,” Sicheng concedes. “But truthfully hes a person with a lot of love,” he adds, leaving Ten feeling some weird flutters. 

“Maybe it’s because of the family that raised him,” Normally big cooperations and the people ruling them were cruel and ruthless. But according to Sicheng, the Parks were laidback and kind people. 

“They took in Johnny at a young age, and gave him a comfortable life, and lots of love too,” Sicheng relays more or what he knew about Johnny. All things that Ten didn’t know, he should have asked but was too childish to ask. 

Ten didn’t want to show interest in Johnny and his wealthy family. He didn’t want to come across as thirsty and gold digging. He also didn’t want to seem like he cared too much, because he didn’t know much Johnny cared. He didn’t want to be on the back foot.

“They have never forced him into anything he didn’t want,” Sicheng was quite impressed with how freely Johnny got to live despite growing up in a successful and wealthy household.

“Which is why he gets to run around playing the super villain. Why despite being super strong and intelligent and better than me, he’s willing to play the supporting role instead of being the star,” Sicheng looked as if he was holding onto the weight of his guilt. 

“Johnny is good, and I wish more people could see it. But then I worry that if they did, then he would have less time for me,” Sicheng sheepishly adds giggling a little. 

“Wow, Yoohyeon was right, you’re really needy.” Ten teases Sicheng a little. He knew just how smitten Sicheng was Yoohyeon, sonhe wanted to see Sicheng sweat a little bit.

“She said that?” Sicheng asks. The colour drains from his face. He looked genuinely horrified.

“Hello, Yang Yang, Ive got an idea for a piece,” Ten ignores the question before calling his trusted camera man. “Be ready for it,” Ten was excited he had to write something up quickly. 

“Hey, did she really say that?!” Sicheng calls out after Ten who was slightly enjoying the fact he had messed with the usually cool superhero. He was also happy to see just how much he liked his best friend.

——

“How was work?” Ten asks, sitting on Johnny’s lap. He combs through his lover’s beautiful, shiny and brunette locks.

Ten was back to his flat after work, he is met with his sort of boyfriend sitting in the living room watching the television. Ten doesn’t bother asking how Johnny had gotten into the flat without a key. He had long since stopped asking.

Besides, Ten was happy to see Johnny. He looked good in a blue jumper, and some figure hugging black tracksuit bottoms. He looked so fucking good and comfortable, Ten rushes to his lap and sits down.

“We’re close to getting the cure for the C word,” Johnny reveals. He was never the first to talk about his work but when he did it centred around the science.

Johnny was a scientist in th day and whenever he felt like it he would play the villain trolling a whole city.

“Whatever will Rupaul spell out charisma uniqueness nerve and talent with,” Ten jokes. Although he thought the work that Johnny did in the day was wonderful he couldn’t pass up the set up.

“Not that c word. The other one that ravages bodies, that debilitates and kills. Leaving broken families in its wake.” Johnny’s correction makes Ten regret even making a joke.

“Could you cure it?” Ten asks, curious if he would directly know a person involved for saving many lives? Could he be reporting on his sort of boyfriend soon?

“Probably. But that doesn’t guarantee if the cure gets out there.” Johnny’s scepticism is a bit of a downer for Ten only because he knew it was rooted in validity.

Curing diseases was. It financially profitable for certain people in detain businesses. Many powerful would try and stop such an advancement, but Ten hoped Johnny would be powerful enough to fight it.

“Anyway how was your day?” Johnny turns his attention to Ten, holding the most intense eye contact.

“Laidback and fun,” Ten had felt like was on a day off rather than working.

“Have you reconsidered the anchor position?” Johnny answers, his hand resting on Ten’s thigh. 

“I would never get the chance to give my opinion and show my real self in that position,” anchor women and men were greatly respected but their positions often came with limitations that Ten wasn’t willing to accept.

“True. It would be boring to see you hold back,” Johnny doesn’t push any further. Unlike everyone else in his life, he had no intense opinions for Ten.

Ten sits quietly watching his handsome lover, the fluttering in his chest continues, he’s forced to realise just how deeply he was falling for the person in front of him.

“Welcome to WYV news and I’m Ten Li asking if super villain is the right word to use when discussing one crazy doctor   
?”

Ten’s report from today begins to air right after the news segment. 

After talking to Sicheng, Ten had rushed together a report or theory. He had presented it to Taeyong who had been on board and filmed it soon after.

“After collecting data on his known crimes, this reporter discovered that there were no reported deaths.”

The report continues and Ten watches for a reaction from the subject in question, he expected to see an amused expression and for Johnny to brush it off but that’s bit the case:

“For such an infamous villain, who has so many police resources pinned to catching him. Doctor Energy isn’t as evil as he is painted.” 

“What the fuck is this Ten?” Johnny pushes Ten off his lap onto the sofa, thr expression on his face majorly angry.

“Just… a piece I did,” Ten answers meekly, he hadn’t bee expecting such an explosive reaction from such a chill person.

“About me,” Johnny majorly peeved, his face red and veins were popping in places Ten didn’t know existed before.

“About Energy,” Ten corrects. He wanted to make the distinction – this was about the alter ego not about the person in front of him – besides what was so wrong with his report?

“I am Doctor Energy,” Johnny argues – it was clear he didn’t see a distinction between him and his alter ego.

“It’s a different perspective, I think it’ll be interesting-“ Ten tries explain his reasoning behind the report but his words die at the back of his throats as Johnny glares at him.

“Bullshit Ten!” Johnny snaps at Ten, his nose flaring and eyes wide – he was kind of scaring Ten now.

“What’s your problem? I present a the theory to my team, and they were down with it,” Ten felt backed into a corner and whenever he felt like that he didn’t take the flight option, he fought.

“So freaking what?” Johnny cuts off Ten, he was not willing to hear Ten out and it was frustrating him.

“It’s my freaking job!” Ten argues that he had content that he had to create. It wasn’t like he had committed a crime, he had done something nice and it was being spat back into his face.

“That’s irresponsible as fuck!” Johnny yells back to Ten looking incredulous, he was making Ten feel really stupid and that was annoying.

“Irresponsible? But kidnapping me and streaming it isn’t?” Ten knew he was being petty for bringing up their past.

“So if that’s how you feel then why are you writing little puff pieces on me? ?” Johnny takes immediate offence and poses a question that Ten couldn’t answer articulately.

“I’m a fucking villain! Im not a neighbourhood friendly prankster!” Johnny blows up again, clearly displeased with how light heartedly Ten had chosen to cover him. 

Was he just being irate because Ten was doing damage to some sort of perceived bad boy narrative. Why did it matter what others thought of him? Ten had some questions to ask that he did think would be received well.

“I’ve chosen this life, and I have my reasons. You sweeping in to make up some narrative about me is bullshit!” Johnny was trembling all over, he looked like a volcano ready to erupt any minute. 

“If you want to date a nice guy then go fucking find one,” Johnny’s words strike at Ten. Because his emotions were simply resolved that way. 

“Shit I’m sure my brother would be willing to go there if you asked!” Johnny sticks the knife in Ten. Even suggesting something like that meant Johnny really had no clue how Ten felt for him. 

Just what had Ten been doing all this time? He had been so conflicted over his feelings before giving in. His feelings weren’t superficial, he couldn’t just flippantly jump from one brother to another.

Ten tries to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill over. He was so tired and frustrated. He really, really more than liked Johnny. That was why he did this report and now it was biting him in the ass.

“I’m so freaking tired,” Johnny says quietly. He turns away from Ten pushing the knife deeper into Ten.

In a blink of an eye, he disappears from Johnny’s sight. He disappears without another word, leaving to languish in a clusterfuck of conflicted feelings. 

—-

“John… please, pick up,” Ten wasn’t one for begging. In the past he had let his pride take the lead, which meant he never begged for anyone, yet here he was. 

“I get it, you’re angry,” the night had passed since their fiery fight and the morning had come and Ten hadn’t heard from Johnny, so Ten is the first to give in and reach out. 

“I didn’t mean to piss you off but I didn’t do anything wrong,” As soon as the words leave Ten’s lips he begins to resist.

“I just have a different perspective to all the discourse that’s out there. I was doing my job,” Ten continues, he doesn’t know why he was still talking, why was he still defending himself? Was his pride that strong?

“Just call me. Please,” Ten begs. He hated having to beg, but Johnny wasn’t just some easy lay or annoying fuck boy that Ten could easily let go of. His feelings were deep for the first time.

“Tae, sorry I’m late. I’ll be on my way,” Ten is quick with a set reply when he answers the phone. He didn’t want to go to work, but he still he had a living to earn.

“No, don’t just yet,” Taeyong warns, his stern voice catches Ten’s attention. The hair stands up on his arms. He wasn’t used to hearing Taeyong sound this serious.

“What do you mean?” Ten asks, his stomach flip flopping a little. His anxiety begins to surface as he waits for an answer.

“Check The Velvet news,” Taeyomg directs Ten to check a trashy gossip website run by one of Ten’s alumni and senior Bae Joohyun.

“What? Ugh I’m not in another dating scandal with Win Win?” Ten thinks back to the last thing Johnny had said to him. He had mentioned him being with Sicheng.

“Not quite.” Taeyong answers, he waits for Ten to scroll through the website. The front page shows several pictures of Ten and Johnny in the parking lot of Ten’s flat, and in those pictures they hold hands and kiss.

“What the fuck!” Ten was not expecting this. He was out in the open, but instead of being outed as dating a villain as he had feared before, he was being blasted as the boyfriend of a billionaire playboy.

“I had no idea dude. You snagged yourself a whole billionaire.” Apart from Yoohyeon and Sicheng, Ten had told no one else about his relationship with Johnny who just sonhappdned to be a billionaire.

Ten’s parents were sure to blow up his phone. They had desperately wanted to him to get hitched, and continued to push that as something for him to achieve. 

This would be surely something that would get the, excited. They would be overjoyed for Ten to marry a handsome billionaire, but that was looking so unlikely. 

“Well with the pictures, I’m sure you’ll be a hot topic today,” Taeyong teases Ten, sounding all too impressed with Ten.

—-

Ten was a hot topic. His romance with Johnny was being reported. There was speculation that Johnny was Win Win’s real identity. He was tall, broad and good looking. There are even foolishly drawn graphics. 

“Reporter Li, tell us. How long have you been with Mr Suh?” Ten had arrived late to the broadcasting station, but was being cornered in the foyer of the ground floor.

“Have you met the Parks?” Another reporter pushes past the first reporter desperate for an answer from Ten.

Ten had tried to sneak in, but was being blocked from the entrance. He wasn’t in the mood to answer, and was close to bursting. He was probably going to end up fighting a bitch.

“Do they approve?” The reporter asks a follow up question. Ten doesn’t answer the question, he wasn’t discussing Johnny until he could get face to face with Johnny.

“Will you be considering marriage?” Another reporter asks, this one more desperate than the other. He grips onto Ten’s arm stopping him from pushing past the crowd of reporters.

“Hey get off of me!” Ten snatches his arm away from the reporter, who is quick to cling back onto Ten’s arm, pulling him backwards.

“Ten, we went to the same uni, answer my question,” the reporter desperately insists much to Ten’s ire.

“Hey, learn some boundaries,” Sicheng steps in, pushing the reporter away from the reporter, he places his body between Ten and the crowd of reporters who continue to yell for questions and snap pictures of Ten.

“If you try trespassing we’ll get the cops involved,” the building’s security intervenes, sending a warning to the reporters.

Sicheng takes Ten’s hand and leads him to the lift, he pulls Ten inside and uses his back to block anyone from joining them. The lift closes behind Ji, and begins to slowly climb up to their floor.

“Hey, are you alright?” Sicheng asks, concern etched across his handsome face.

“No. I had an argument with a stupid mother fucker and he wont answer my calls.” Ten mutters. He didn’t want to talk about the rumours, he didn’t have to explain anything to Sicheng as far as that was concerned.

“Are you wrong or is he?” Sicheng was usually quick to take his side, but now he was being careful before jumping onto Ten’s side. 

Ten shrugs. “Me I guess!”. Admittedly, Ten had fucked up because he hadn’t talked to Johnny. He hadn’t discussed how he saw himself. He made the decision to change his narrative without at lead giving him a heads up.

“Let him cool down. He likes to sulk, but he’ll get back to you eventually,” Sicheng doesn’t have much else in form of advice, he pays Ten on the back and leads him into the office, the scene of the crime he had committed.

——

“They’re both so stubborn,” Sicheng sighs, leaning his head into his girlfriend’s lap, she immediately begins to stroke through his hair.

As soon as his shift at work was done, Sicheng had rushed to see Yoohyeon. He had saved a few people on his way, but he had basically been working on auto pilot.

Sicheng felt like he moved on auto pilot nowadays and the only time he was really focused on anything was when he spent time with Yoohyeon. She centred him, she calmed him and most importantly she listened – he was always used to being the listener.

“It’s obvious that they like each other a lot, but they won’t always speak and clear things up.” Sicheng expresses his concerns for Ten and Johnny. They seemed to be going through a rough patch, and Sicheng worried they miscommunicate and mismanage. 

“Don’t worry. Ten when he likes someone he makes compromises. He will get whatever this is sorted out,” Yoohyeon only knew half of the story, she knew only what Sicheng could tell her but she sounded so certain. 

“Ten is a big boy, he can handle himself!” Yoohyeon insists. “The only thing you should be worried is about me and if I’m going to eat you all up.” Yoohyeon adds playfully.

“You’re free to have at it,” Sicheng answers, the tension leaving his body as Yoohyeon strokes through his hair – this was comfort. 

“Okay, I won’t hold back!” Yoohyeon declares, she leans in to kiss Sicheng. It’s a soft, loving and lingering kiss onto Sicheng. 

Suddenly a loud shattering noise calls for the attention of Sicheng and Yoohyeon who pull away from each other and immediately look to the source of the noise. 

The living room window shattered from the outside all over Sicheng’s hard wood floor. In the centre of the living room floor stands a person dressed in a black combat type suit that looked almost like a SWAT uniform and it’s topped off with a black mask.

The person was short, and slight yet they seemed capable of breaking through the double glazing. He had climbing ropes and equipment and a weapon with him that Sicheng supposed he had used to break in. 

“Oh my god,” Yoohyeon gasps, eyes wide in shock. She trembles in Sicheng’s arms, she looked genuinely scared.

“Who the hell are you?” Sicheng asks, he stands in front of Yoohyeon as a barricade from any potential danger. He holds onto her hand and gives it a light squeeze.

“Did I interrupt something?” The masked man asks, or rather he taunts. He slowly begins to amble over towards Sicheng and Yoohyeon. 

“Looks like you were having fun!” The villain taunts, his shit eating grin clear for Sicheng who uses his X-ray powers to try and identify the enemy. 

“What are you doing here?” “Who are you?” Sicheng demands. He couldn’t figure out who this person was with his senses, this was clearly a new enemy.

“I’m someone who will take down a symbol of justice of this atrocious metrocity,” the masked man approaches Sicheng with a lack of caution, that was something Sicheng wasn’t used to. Those who approached him as Win Win were always on their guard.

This was dangerous. All the cells in his body were telling him so. Sicheng had to act immediately. 

Before Sicheng can move a dart flies at him, he tries to dodge but the dart splits and punctures his skin. He tries to leap at villain but falls. 

“Sicheng?” Yoohyeon calls out to Sicheng he can hear the shock and fear in her voice – he hated hearing her sound like this . 

Sicheng struggles to get up to his feet and falls down to his knees. The damage he had suffered from the dart was incapacitating him. He was having a hard time breathing and his sight was beginning to blur.

Villain squats next to Sicheng as he begins to fall unconscious. “You’re wondering why you can’t move?” The villain taunts.

“Or do you already know?” The masked man asks laughter in his voice. If Sicheng could move he would kick this guy’s shit into the ground. I a

“All I had to do was to go to the local supermarket and I found your weakness,” Sicheng’s blood runs cold as the masked man reveals the way he had made Sicheng immobile.

“Isn’t that hilarious. That the previous symbol of hope and peace to this god awful city could easily taken down like this?” The villain pulls Sicheng’s head up by his hair.

“How pathetic I wanted you to put up a little fight,” the masked man continues to taunt Sicheng, confident that he had the upper hand.

Sicheng tries to swipe at the masked villain, but has no power behind his attempt. The villain is quick to move away and dodge potential blow.

“No stop!” Yoohyeon who had been frozen with fear up until this point finally moves and runs to push the villain from Sicheng but is easily pushed away.

“Don’t!” Sicheng pleads with Yoohyeon not to intervene. This man was extremely dangerous and was most likely going to kill Sicheng, he didn’t want Yoohyeon following him to death.

“It must be nice being a hero. You get the hottest totty throwing themselves at you,” the villain disparages, it wasn’t like he sounded more like was playfully robbing a friend – but this wasn’t friendship.

“What happens when you can’t even protect the pretty girls?” The masked man is able to easily lift a weak and powerless Sicheng up by the collar, his feet dragging on the ground.

“Worse yet, what if you can’t even protect yourself in front of her, wouldn’t that make you pathetic?” The playful teasing turns cold, harsh. He was reaching for Sicheng’s realest fears and actualising them.

Not being able to protect his people was the scariest thing for Sicheng. Yoohyeon was certainly his person, lately he had been convinced he was that special person.

Sicheng felt he needed to experience heartbreak with Joy to allow him to meet Yoohyeon. But right now in this moment, knowing that she was watching him in pain was a heartbreak he couldn’t deal with.

“Your man isn’t as strong as he likes to show,” the villain turns his attention to Yoohyeon twisting the perverbial knife into Sicheng. 

“Stop!” Yoohyeon doesn’t heed Sicheng’s words, she dives towards the danger in an effort to protect Sicheng but it leads to her getting shoved to the side easily by the masked man.

“Oh and Win Win, your brother is next,” the villain marks Johnny as his next target, showing he knew so much than Sicheng had even considered.

This was all to get to Doctor Energy, but why? What had his brother done to person and what would he do to avenge Sicheng.

Johnny wasn’t a villain but he couldn’t be controlled whenever any harm was caused to anyone he loved.he became devastiny brutal and harsh and could not be reasoned with.

“Bye Win boy!” The masked man pushes Yoohyeon away with one shove, before dangling Sicheng out of the hole he had created before dropping Sicheng down.

Devastation hits Sicheng as he hears a blood curdling scream from Yoohyeon. Shit, his life shouldn’t end like this…

—-

“Come on please. I’m trying to apologise, but I can’t do it unless I see your face.” Ten was on the phone pushing his pride aside – grovelling to his abscent lover.

“I know it’s all spiralled out of control.” Ten could only imagine that being outed as dating Ten would only further frustrate Johnny. Most likely cause he having his control and consent taken from him – yet again.

Ten was unable to work, with Taeyong concerned for his safety and any calls or queries directed to him being relationship related. He could only imagine what son of a billionaire Johnny was having to deal with.

“I didn’t mean to upset you.” Ten made misjudged Johnny’s reaction but his intentions had only been pure. He wanted people to see Energy the way he was and not in the way he wanted portrayed.

Ten could recognise how that could be interpreted as him trying to change Johnny. But Johnny wasn’t the person he viewed himself a. He was a good man, he worked to save lives but liked to play around.

“Please call me, cause I-“ Ten is about to close off his message when the news report on television catches his attention.

The television was muted but there was videos and pictures flashing across the screen. The picture that catches Ten’s friend catches his attention. He quickly hangs up the phone and turns the volume back on.

“Breaking news. WYV photographer clinging to life after brutal attack.” The words echo through the room.

“Dong Sicheng, photographer has been rushed to the hospital after being attacked by a mystery assailant.” The anchor person soberly reports. It feels like he was in the room personally breaking the bad news.

“Dong was at home with his, when the mystery man broke into his flat and began the attack which ended with Dong being thrown out of the 18th floor apartment.” The anchor continues, revealing more information to the watching audience, including a shaken Ten.

“Dong landed on shop canopy, which lightened the fall. The ambulances were quickly called out and he was taken to a hospital nearby.” The anchor pauses briefly, as if he were struggling to reveal the grimness of what he was reporting.

“Reports say Mr Dong is in critical condition, with doctors operating and his family and loved ones watching over him,” the anchor continues regaining his composure.

“In this time, we send our hopes and prayers to the Dong family and the WYV family as well.” The anchor finishes off his report and Ten stays sat for what feels like hours.

When he snaps out of it he sees only minutes had passed . He couldn’t afford to stay frozen like this. He was trembling, because this was never something he had ever considered. Someone hurting Sicheng – no way.

—-

Once Ten had gotten ahold of his senses, he had managed to get dressed and had rushed off out of his flat towards the hospital. There were lots of reporters outside of the hospital, but Ten is able to sneak past the security and up to the reception.

From the reception, Ten is directed to the operating room. The receptionist was fan of Ten’s and knew that he worked at the same company as Sicheng and gives him some tips.

Waiting outside of the operating room were Yoohyeon and Sicheng’s adoptive mother, Mrs Dong. Both women were pale, and shaken in silence, desperately looking toward operating room.

“Yoohyeon? Ms Dong?” Ten greets Sicheng’s mother, and Yoohyeon who looked broken. She was pale, hair messed up and in tears.

“Oh my goodness, Ten you’re here,” Mrs Dong greets Ten, she turns her attention from the operating room. The mild mannered woman is still polite enough to greet Ten.

“I just found out. Is he okay, where is he?” Ten was hoping to hear good news. That maybe the news had overexaggerated the details of what had happened to Sicheng.

Sicheng had introduced Ten to his mother a few times in the past. Mrs Dong was as kind as the son she had raised, she had immediately warmed to Ten and pulled him in as if he were family. 

“They’re just finishing another surgery, he’ll be back.” Mrs Dong doesn’t have much to update Ten with – she was in the dark.

“Yoohyeon, what happened?” Ten turns his attention to Yoohyeon, taking a hold of her trembling hands. He tries to force eye contact with Yoohyeon.

Yoohyeon lunges into Ten’s arms and begins to bawl as she recounts the story of some masked guy, coming through and attacking them. 

“There was no rhyme or reason. He was just… sick,” Yoohyeon reveals that a masked man had broken into the Sicheng’s apartment and had very quickly gone on the attack.

“That jerk cheated, he’s this skinny little runt, but he shot something into Sicheng, whatever it was had made him weaker.” Yoohyeon reveals that there was a weapon used that had weakened Sicheng to the point that he couldn’t even fight back or defend himself. 

The masked man knew that Sicheng was Win Win, and had attacked him with the purposes of taking the symbol of hope down. Yoohyeon also reveals that the villain had mentioned Sicheng’s brother – but that had left Yoohyeon confused as she thought Sicheng was an only child.

Ten knew that the masked man couldn’t be Johnny. There was no way that he would do that to his brother. They were close, and he was surely going to be enraged when he found out about the attack. 

On the way to the hospital, Ten had tried calling him and left several voice mails imploring him to come to the hospital but he had received no word back. Ten could only guess that Johnny would make his way here when he found the news out from someone else. 

“Doctor. How is my son?” Mrs Dong asks, as two surgeons leave the operating room.

“We managed to remove the dart inside of him and to get the bleeding to stop. but he’s not awake,” one of the surgeons reveal that surgery on Sicheng had been a complicated affair.

“When will he wake up?” Mrs Dong asks hopefully. Ten could see from the grim look on the surgeon’s face, that she wasn’t going to get the answer that she so desired.

“We’re not sure. He took a lot of damage. His fall was dropped by the canopy but that doesn’t stop the damage.” The surgeon’s answer confirms Ten’s worst fear. 

What had been reported on the news had not been an over exaggeration. Sicheng had really been brutalised and left for dead. Now it appeared he was clinging onto life. 

“It’ll be a while. Well have to look over him.” The surgeon doesn’t give Mrs Dong any false hope. He excuses himself and leaves Ten with one question – where was Sicheng?

“Oh, Johnny. You’re here!” Mrs Dong rushes to hug Johnny who walks out of the operating room, dressed in a scrubs.

It seemed that Johnny had already heard the news of his brother’s attack and had quickly gotten to the hospital before anyone else. It looked like he had been able to help with the surgery.

“Ms Dong.” Johnny politely greets Mrs Dong; he doesn’t acknowledge Ten which is no surprise. They were still beefing and honestly no was not the time to be thinking about a lover’s quarrel.

Ten is surprised to see Sicheng’s body being wheeled out. He was pale, unconscious and plugged into a machine that is wheeled along with him. Dream bot also known as Chenle, wheels him out towards the hospital exit.

“I’m taking him to my lab,” Johnny reveals. “He’s not going to get better here.” Johnny adds. His whole demeanour was cold, and stoic – Ten is reminded of the first time they had met. There was no emotion behind his eyes – Ten hated seeing him like this.

“What makes you think he’ll get better with you instead of actual professionals?” Yoohyeon is quick to challenge.

“You can help him?” Mrs Dong asks, holding onto Johnny’s hand. She looked desperate and hopeful.

“Mrs Dong?” Yoohyeon asks. This wasn’t the reaction she was expecting, she didn’t really know Johnny and his capabilities, but Mrs Dong did.

“Yes, I’ll get him back to you,” Johnny declares. There is no wavering in his expression, he was so determined and easily convinces Mrs Dong – and Ten. Ten would always believe in his capabilities, especially when it came to saving his brother. 

“Yoohyeon sweetie, trust me. And I’ll trust him.” Mrs Dong doesn’t go into specifics, she had no time to explain everything. Instead she takes Yoohyeon’s hand and leads her ahead following Johnny.

“Hey, are you okay?” Ten rushes after Johnny, he takes his wrist and pulls him back. He checks up on his lover- because despite their arguments – he cared about Johnny.

“Someone tried to kill my brother, what do you think?” Johnny sharply responds, startling Ten.

“I’m sorry,” Ten mutters an apology. He holds onto Johnny’s hand, he gives Johnny’s hand a squeeze; because at the moment he didn’t have the right words to use. 

“Look, I don’t have time for this!” Johnny snaps, taking his hand from Ten. But immediately Ten can see regret pass through his eyes. He could understand mood swing.

“Fine, but I’m coming!” Ten insists, he holds onto Johnny’s hand and follows him as he rushes towards the exit.

—-

Ten had followed Johnny to his flat. He had been there many times before, but today it wasn’t in the best circumstances. The bedroom that they had shared so many intimate and special moments in was now being used for Sicheng to rest in. 

Sicheng was plugged into many machines and contraptions. Johnny had injected Sicheng with several mysterious things earlier on, but there had been movement from Sicheng since then. 

Mrs Dong, Yoohyeon and Ten had held a vigil next to Sicheng’s side. They waited for some movement, and for Sicheng to wake up – because as far as they were all concerned; Sicheng would be waking up.

Johnny was busy talking to his dreambot about something serious. HE had asked for some privacy whilst he worked on ways to get Sicheng up and running and for now Mrs Dong, Yoohyeon and Ten were respecting that and were keeping each other company.

Ten is getting drinks for Mrs Kang when he bumps into Dream bot. Chenle was sat in the living room stationary, and files through names that Ten recognises. He doesn’t seem to notice Ten was there and just runs through a profile of a criminals. 

“What are you doing here?” Johnny confronts Ten. It looked like he had just come back into the flat. From doing what – Ten didn’t know. 

Johnny had been keeping his distance over the last day, he had claimed that he was busy too busy to talk, because he was trying to find a cure for Sicheng but it seemed he was also trying to track down the person who attacked him as well.

“I told you that you could come, but to look after Sicheng, not to wander around and nosy about!”before Ten can answer the question Johnny launches in a verbal attack that has Ten on the offensive.

“Are you still pissed because of the piece I did on you?” Ten was fed up. He wouldn’t be a verbal punch bag that Johnny used when he was frustrated about something.

Sure they had some unresolved tension but if Johnny wasn’t going to bring it up then Ten would. He would squabble and get past whatever they were dealing with so he could get past it and support Johnny.

“No! I’m pissed because some asshole tried to kill my baby brother,” Johnny yells silencing Ten briefly- he watches Johnny and his heart drops. He looked so tired – had he even slept?

“Your shitty little piece on Doctor Energy does very little to me. I could care less what people think about me,” Johnny continues his tirade and sharply jabs at Ten. Once again he seems regretful and opens his mouth to say something before being interrupted.

“You’re Doctor Energy?” Yoohyeon had entered the room in the heat of the couple squabble neither Ten or Johnny had noticed till now but it looked like she had overheard a lot.

Yoohyeon, looked conflicted and on the verge of tears. “Oh my god, we need to get Sicheng out of here.” She looks at Ten for help.

“Yoo, stop!” Ten rushes over to Yoohyeon stopping her from disturbing Mrs Dong and startling her.

“This bastard tricked us! He’s going to kill Sicheng!” Yoohyeon rages at Johnny, she had deadly intent and was willing to risk her life. Ten had to stop her before things further devolved.

“No, he won’t, he’s not like that!” Ten defends Johnny, because even if he was a bad guy – he wasn’t a bad brother.

“What the hell are you talking about,” Yoohyeon struggles to free herself out of Ten’s grip. “Is that why you wrote that bullshit piece? To defend your little precious little boyfriend?” Yoohyeon lashes out at Ten but that doesn’t disarm him. He knew she was taking out her frustrations.

Yoohyeon had been through a lot over the last twenty four hours. She had witnessed a nearly fatal attack on her boyfriend and was watching him struggle for his life all whilst blaming herself for being unable to protect him.

Ten glances over at Johnny who was looking equally broken. Whoever had attacked Sicheng had been trying to get to him and that fact was surely something he was struggling live with.

“Precious Boyfriend, starring Park Xiao Jun, Mina, Handong and Ju Haknyeon,” Dream bot who had been silent up until this point begins reason out what sounds like a Wikipedia page. 

“Not now Dream-“ Johnny dismisses, he looked and sounded so fed up and drained.

“Xiao De Jun height five feet nine inches, weight sixty one kilograms- shoulder width, size feet is 89% match to the suspect who harmed Mr Dong Sicheng.” Sicheng continues to read out the information with no emotion behind his words, like any other robot would.

“Wait, what?” Yoohyeon asks verbalising the confusion that everyone else in the room was feeling.

Ten turns to Johnny ho stares ahead, his expression slowly shifting. From confusion to anger- no rage, he looked like a volcano ready to explode.

“Xiao De Jun,” Johnny says through gritted teeth, he balls his hands into fists. 

Ten lets go of Yoohyeon and takes out his phone and calls Yang Yang. He desperately tries to reach “Yang Yang, where are you? Are you with Xiao De Jun?” Ten tries to temper himself as not to alarm Yang Yang.

“No?” Yang Yang answers sounding understandably confused.

“Okay good,” Ten whispers. “Do you know where he is?”Ten asks a quick follow up question that is met with a brief silence from the usually talkative camera man.

“We’re not hanging out anymore.” Yang Yang answers, sounddig unusually dejected. 

“Oh… I’m sorry,” Ten empathises. “Did something happen?” He carefully asks – he sensed that it was sensitive topic for Yang Yang.

“Well just kind of… seemed off,” the rose coloured glasses had dropped for Yang Yang. He had seen a side of the actor that he did not like. 

“The dude a douchebag if I’m being honest, he has a nasty streak and it was hard to keep being around that.” Yang Yang confirms a suspicion that Ten had when first meeting the actor. He seemed fake to Ten and untrustworthy.

“Hey, how is Sicheng Gege doing?” Yang Yang asks desperate for an update on a friend and colleague.

“He’s alright, he’ll get through this,” Ten was confident, he knew that there was no way that Johnny would let Sicheng die. No chance. 

Ten hangs up and turns his attention back to Johnny, he had finally composed himself but he still looked furious.

“You two, stay with Sicheng,” Johnny was much calmer when addressing Ten and Yoohyeon. He looked focused because now he knew who to direct his wrath towards. 

“Where are you going?” Ten asks fruitlessly because he knew the answer to question. Johnny was going to track Xiao De Jun and make him pay for touching his brother.

“To get that little bastard,” Johnny declares.

For the first time in the twenty four hours that pass, Yoohyeon agrees with something Johnny has to say. But Ten was worried, he needed Johnny to come back to him safe and most importantly - alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the penultimate chapter. So like ready yourselves for the finale. And thanks to reading. The comments deffo bolster my confidence which I’ve been lacking in recently.


	8. FIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't mess with Johnny Suh and his little brother.

Dejun had been born from a drug addicted prostitute and a drug dealing pimp. His start to life had been pretty awful, especially when as a toddler he was abandoned on the front stoop of the church.

For years, Dejun lived with dozens of other abandoned children in an orphanage. He lived a very uneventful life in complete poverty. That is until one day he met his future parents. 

A rich billion and his wife visited the orphanage one day, to complete the charity work they often known for doing. There they met a young charming child who stole their heart. 

The couple could not physically conceive, and had in the past adopted children. Their family had been complete up until this point, but upon meeting Dejun they decided one more child wouldn’t hurt. 

The Xiaos showered Dejun with a lot of love, attention and money and the once meek boy flourished. He grew to be smart, extremely talented and well liked and eventually became a world acclaimed actor.

Despite having a seemingly perfect life, Xiao Dejun was no satisfied. He liked to push the boundaries, he liked to antagonise and most of all he liked getting away with what others couldn’t. 

Kidnapping, abuse, rape and arson were on the list of things that Xiao Dejun was linked with. But with a powerful family and agency backing him, he was able to brush all those things under the carpet. His adoring fans painted him in a positive light, but deep down inside he hid a great amount of cruelty.

Sicheng had been on his trail. He pieced together some clues. He didn’t know exactly who he was looking for, but he was close. And maybe that was what had pushed Dejun to act. Or maybe it was his penchant for brutality and cruelty that pushed him forward. 

Johnny didn’t really care for the reason. He knew all that he needed to know. Xiao Dejun tried killing his brother and so he would make him pay. No, he would pay him back more than twice as much; he would make Xiao Dejun really feel pain.

Xiao Jun’s luxury apartment was something from some fancy television show. It was extravagant and over the top. It was showy, and totally unnecessary- Johnny could tell what kind of ego the actor just from glancing around his home.

Johnny had grown up with similar wealth and opportunities and he knew that it could influence a person’s perception of themselves. He had seen it so many times before with his so called peers, thankfully he had parents who had always kept him in line.

Maybe that was what Xiao Dejun had been missing in his life. Someone to keep him in line. Well Johnny would be doing more than keeping him line, he’d be crushing him to dust.

It was fair to say that Johnny was still fuming. But despite his anger, he had been stealthy enough to disable Dejun’s home alarm. It was a top model that could be difficult to disengage even for the most skilled thief. But Johnny wasn’t a thief, he was a pissed off and determined genius.

With the security alarms easily disengaged, it becomes a waiting game for Johnny and his target. He sits in the comfort living room armchair, ruminating in his revenge fantasy. 

In the early hours of the morning Dejun stumbles into his flat, suited and booted. Johnny had hacked into the actor’s personal schedule and discovered he had a fancy gala to attend that evening.

Xiao Jun hangs his blazer on the coat hanger and as he turns he throws metal throwing stars at Johnny who easily dodges each star which land in all directions across the roo,. 

“I didn’t expect that you’d find me this quickly,” Dejun skips the greeting and gets straight to business. 

“As expected, you’re truly the more superior brother,” Dejun mocks. Confirming to Johnny that he has the right person – responsible for hurting his brother.

“I’ve been watching you for a while,” Dejun confirms more of Johnny’s suspicions. He supposed with all the wealth at his disposal Dejun could keep track of who he wanted for however long he wanted.

“At first I thought Win Win was just that superior,” Dejun behind his villain’s speech. Johnny had made hundreds of such speeches for he fun and drama but coming from this asswipe it felt different.

“Fooled like the rest. I decided, I should take you out, and focus my energies on taking him down. But I realised the truth quite quickly…” Johnny supposed that despite living what should be a very exciting life as an actor from a very elite family, Dejun had enough time to go around following heroes and villains.

“You don’t lose because you can’t win. You lose to let your little brother win!” Dejun looked ready to hurst with excitement. It seemed he had not been able to speak to anyone about what he discovered. It was like he was a conspiracy theorist who had on of his wacky theories proven true. 

“Which is why I decided to get rid of him. Once he’s gone from this world, then you can fulfil your destiny. You can rage out on the world with your true powers,” Dejun suddenly switches – from excitement to mania. He looked frightening and not completely all there.

“If not, I can at least have a worthy challenge in a fight,” Dejun’s cockiness really gets to Johnny who loses his patience.

Johnny moves at super speed and grabs Xiao Jun’s throat. 

“Do you really think that you could challenge me?” Johnny asks, his blood boiling as he continues to stare at the unapologetic face of his brother’s attacker. 

“A coward that moves in the shadows, hoping to catch people off,” Johnny could only imagine the mental anguish Sicheng had been put through because of this dirtbag and his tricks. 

“Moving in the shadows is smart, when dealing with alien children,” Dejun replies with a smug shit eating grin. “It’s restoring a balance,” he adds. 

There is a brief stare off between Johnny and Dejun. Johnny was usually able to intimidate people when he was very blantantly angry but Dejun continues to grin as if they were just friends bantering.

The face odd continues a little longer, until Johnny feels a slight pain in his gut. When he looks down e sees a knife protruding from him. 

“I can’t win in strength, but I can in wits and cunning,” Dejun smirks with a smug satisfaction – he had got one over Johnny or so he thought.

“You shouldn’t let your emotions get the best of you. That’s why family friends and lovers, they only become a burden,” Dejun taunts enjoying the dramatic climax of his villain act. 

“Dong Sicheng was a weakness. I knew that if I hurt him. Then I could get to you, then we could have this moment,” the villain speech continues and Dejun reveals much more than he needed – but then again he was confident that he had won. 

“I was tempted to get to reporter Ten Li. He was a new weakness of yours. But i-“ Johnny’s grip on Dejun’s threat tightens at the mention of Ten. That was new trigger for Johnny.

“Stop talking,” Johnny yells out a warning. He glares at Dejun, and grips onto his neck, he couldn’t hold back because he had reached his limit. He had been patient enough.

“Ooh, did I hit a sensitive point?” Dejun mocks, despite his precarious position.

“You haven’t even known the reporter for that long yet you’re like this?” The mocking continues, Dejun was red faced and barely breathing but he had enough evil in him to continue pushing.

“I have to admit. I did want to try him out. He has a nice looking mouth,” Johnny snaps and throws Dejun against the wall across the room, before he can get up he zips across the room and picks him up.

“Oh, you’re a lively one!” Despite the blood coming from his mouth, Dejun doesn’t show any sigh of fear; he was still a completely smug prick.

“Was that not enough to weaken you?” Dejun asks, looking down at Johnny’s bleeding abdomen, watching expectantly. 

“It was enough to stop your little brother, so let’s try another one!” De Jun comfortably stabs Johnny again, but Johnny doesn’t flinch in reaction. 

For the first time, Xiao De Jun’s smug expression shifts. Confusion lurks across his face. His bushy eyebrows knit into each other as he watches Johnny, trying to understand what was going on. Why he wasn’t winning.

“What? Because I’m his brother, you thought I’d have the same weakness?” Johnny had figured it out very early on. That the person who had attacked Sicheng knew his one and only weakness. 

Xiao De Jun had done his research; he had been thorough. Or at least he thought he had, that was why he was so smug in the face of much more powerful foes. 

“You’ve watched way too much superman,” Johnny reaches over to Dejun’s hand, and breaks his finger in one swift move. Dejun groans in reaction, but he manages to shift his expression back to being cold. 

“We’re from alien planet sure, but we have similar functions to humans,” Dejun cracks yet another finger. 

Xiao De Jun groans, much louder. He was going to make him feel as much pain as he made Sicheng feel. we feel, we think and act in similar ways. 

“Our bodies, they work in similar ways”, Johnny continues, breaking more bones. He was going to make this rat pay him back tenfold for even laying a finger on his precious little brother. 

After some time, the façade drops and Xiao Dejun gives into his agony. Thankfully his home was sound proof, which meant Johnny could take his time punishing the wannabe villain.

“We get illnesses, we injure ourselves, and we have allergies…” De Jun’s eyes open widely as the words leave Johnny’s mouth.

Johnny smirks. It was all clicking for the villain, Xiao De Jun had underestimated Johnny and Sicheng and he was paying for it. He wouldn’t win, he wasn’t defeating anyone and he would get no chances to try again – this was his last moment. 

“You could never win,” Johnny whispers, before snapping Dejun’s neck. He was putting an end to this, and he wasn’t going to regret this. 

(**)

“I’m breaking up with him,” Yoohyeon announces meeklyto her best friend – she was puffy, red faced and fresh from crying.

Yoohyeon had been crying for the last few hours on and off, and she looked drained. She wasn’t the happy and energised person that Ten knew and loved her to be. 

Earlier on that day, Dreambot had revealed that Sicheng was awake. The copper had been taken from his body and he had responded well to the medicine that Johnny had cooked up for him. 

This was good news, but Yoohyeon seemed distraught. She couldn’t join Mrs Dong or Sicheng, not in her state and so Ten was keeping her company and trying to lead her to some calm. 

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Ten scolds. Yoohyeon had calmed down a lot, she was no longer tearful – but she had gone from one extreme to another. 

“I’m not! I mean it!” Yoohyeon insists. “If it weren’t for me he would have been able to fight that guy off,” Yoohyeon’s guilt could be felt through her words. But Ten could also tell that this was an impulsive move by Yoohyeon to try and rid herself of guilt, she regret it in the end. 

“This is what he was trying to avoid. Being so distracted by someone that he can’t give it his all-“ Yoohyeon unravels, she was taking thisall on the chin and taking the blame for this all. 

“This isn’t your fault Yoohyeon!” Ten insists, he holds onto Yoohyeon’s hand and tries to force eye contact with her – he wasn’t going to let her spiral out of control, he had to pull her back to her senses. 

“Ten is right,” a familiar voice says from across the spacious living room. Ten looks up and sees Johnny stood in the flat’s doorway. 

Johnny had made a very quiet and unnoticed entrance. He had changed from his earlier comfortable loungwear, and now he was in dark blue tracksuit finished off with his comfortable black home slippers. 

Hours had passed since Ten had last seen him and he had been worried out of his mind. With each passing minute he could feel himself tensing up, wondering where his lover was. 

Although Johnny was a powerful and intelligent being. Ten still worried about him facing off against the person who had nearly killed Sicheng – another powerful and intelligent being. 

Ten releases the grip on Yoohyeon’s hand, his attention is back to Johnny. He was struggling to believe his eyes, he wanted to run across the room and leap into his arms. 

“That jerk is at fault,” Johnny insists. “He looked up my brother’s weakness and used it against him!” Johnny reveals through gritted teeth.

“Besides Sicheng wouldn’t have it any other way,” Johnny adds after a deep breath, he looked much calmer for it. “If he died saving someone he loved then he’d at peace,” despite the tension between them, Johnny does his best to comfort Yoohyeon. 

“But he’s not dying. He’s awake and he’s probably wondering where the hell you are,” Ten adds, he turns his attention back to Yoohyeon who looked to be wavering slightly. She needed to talk to Sicheng, to clear things up and settle down her heart. 

“If you don’t believe us then at least talk to my brother,” Johnny implores. Because even if he had a few uncomfortable encounters with Yoohyeon before, he knew how important she was to Sicheng. 

“You should go to him,” Ten gets up onto his feet, and pulls Yoohyeon up onto her own. He leads her towards the bedroom and pushes her through the door. 

Yoohyeon looks back at Ten with some doubt on her, but Ten nods at her giving her silent encouragement. She meekly waves, before walking inside of the bedroom to her lover. 

“We should talk,” Ten turns to address Johnny, who zips across the room with super speed. He takes Ten’s hand, and envelopes it with his own.

(**)

The view on the rooftop of the luxury flats was well deserving of the price tag. It overlooks a beautiful lake and well groomed country side. The early morning sunrise glows completing the pretty picture.

It was the first time that Ten had come up here. Usually he met Johnny in his lair, and it was his first time in his flat and first time up here. He felt a little resentment that their first time up here is after so much heartache.

“Was it him? Xiao Dejun?” Ten pushes down his feelings of bitterness, and turns his attention what mattered. Johnny nods in answer. 

“Did you-“ Ten wasn’t sure if he should be asking that question. It was a weighty question and the answer could change the way Ten viewed Johnny.

“I had to- he was a bad guy without a reason. He would have just hurting people and killing,” Johnny rants but Ten could see the conflict written across his face, he was genuinely struggling with his choice and Ten could totally see it. 

“You didn’t get hurt did you?” Ten asks, he takes Johnny’s hand. He entangles his fingers with him.

“I had a minor stab wound, but it’s okay,” Johnny answers, he looks down at Ten and watches him quietly and intensely. 

“I’m sorry this happened,” Ten pulls Johnny into a brief hug, Johnny cranes his neck down and wraps his arms around Ten’s waist.

“It had to happen. He tried to kill my brother,” Johnny continues to try and explain himself. It was obvious that he was struggling with guilt for his actions. 

There was a lot that he would have to confront in the future. Ten was hopeful it would be something they would discuss in the future, but for now. It was a little too intense.

“It must have been hard,” Ten tries his best to sympathise. There was no way he could understand what Johnny had gone through but he was going to do his best in comforting him. 

“I’m sorry. I wish I could have-“ Ten wanted to help. To try and carry the burden of whatever Johnny had done. 

“I’m sorry for the shitty piece,” Ten does more apologising. With Johnny here in his arms, he would say all that he wanted to in the last few days.

“I just, I like you a lot and I guess I wanted everyone to see it. But you have your reasons and I should have talked to you…“, Ten is in the middle of his slightly jumbled and rushed confession when Johnny leans in and kisses him.

Ten immediately closes his eyes and presses his lips up onto him. Fuck, he missed this. He missed being held like this, being touched like this and being kiss with this kind of passion. 

“Right now, I don’t want to do any talking or thinking,” Johnny breathily affirms. “I need you tonight,” Johnny proclaims, watching Ten with a lusty intensity that he missed.

“You can have me,” Ten declares, before leaning into kiss Johnny. He missed him so much. His lover, the man he loved. 

(**)

From the rooftop, Johnny and Ten make their way from Johnny’s home to his lair. The place held so many memories, most sexual but others were more intimidate and happy for Ten. 

In this moment Ten was happy. As he lays completely naked in the arms of his lover. They had comforted each other physically. It had only been a few days since they had sex but it felt like they were desperate for each other. 

Now the tension between them was gone, they could talk. But there was no pressure to tackle any difficult topics. There would be plenty of time for that and Ten had all the time in the world for Johnny.

“You love me,” Johnny mocks, whilst stroking through Ten’s hair. He presses a little kiss on Ten’s forehead, before looking down at him and continuing to stroke through his hair. 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Ten asks, his voice pitches up and his defence wall immediately goes up. This was so sudden.

“You said you love me!” Johnny says looking completely smug. He was like the cat that had gotten the cream. 

“When the fuck did I do that?” Ten’s heart thumps in his chest. He had been separated from Johnny for some days and a lot had happened in that time but he didn’t remember ever verbally expressing his feelings.

“You don’t remember? How sad!” Johnny pouts. Ten couldn’t tell whether he was being serious or if he was being teased right now. 

“I don’t remember, because it didn’t happen!” Ten insists. He thought this was just some psychological trick from the super genius to get Ten to admit his feelings.

Ten did love him. But he only thought it in his head. He hadn’t made the big declaration yet. He wouldn’t be the first to make it. His pride wouldn’t allow it. 

Although it was obvious. He had reacted as intensely as he had to nearly everything Johnny did because he was falling in love.

Johnny suddenly clicks, and suddenly an automated voice echoes throughout the room. “You have one voice message. 03:30am.” a beep soon follows. 

“Hey you! Stupid fuck, why won’t you answer my call,”   
Ten tenses up. It was his voice. But he doesn’t remember this. 

“Look, I get it!” Ten yells out “You’re upset. I did something wrong. But you’re really irritating me!” Ten is loud, annoying and his words were slurring and this was embarrassing.

“It hurts. Inside of here. In my stupid heart. Because I bloody love you,” Ten cringes at the sound of his drunk and very whiney confession. 

“That’s… that’s not me-“ Ten excuses quickly hiding under his bedsheets, but in one fowl swoop he’s flipped over onto Johnny’s lap.

Johnny stares at Ten with a smile on his face, it wasn’t smug it more lovely and adorable. 

“I love you too,” Johnny confesses much to Ten’s relief. Now he wasn’t the only one being left vulnerable.

“I’ll do better,” Johnny declares. “I’ll be better,” Johnny adds before lightly pecking Ten on the forehead.

“That way you don’t have to show me off, everyone will just know,” Johnny teases Ten seemingly over his grudge and ready for the future – one which Ten wild have a place. 

“I love you,” Ten finally confesses, because as stubborn as he could be – he couldn’t deny this truth any longer. 

Silence. Sicheng wasn’t used to this kind of atmosphere when being around Yoohyeon. They had always been so comfortable around each other.

Yoohyeon was usually always so happy to see Sicheng – even when she was pushed and tired with work. But today was different, it was obvious the events of the last few days had changed things.

“Hey there stranger,” Sicheng from across the room in his bed, he was under strict instructions from his brother not to do much moving.

The lead was out of his body, but it would take a few days for I’m to get in tip top shape. He was unusually lethargic and weak just like a human.

“Hey,” Yoohyeon coyly waves, she had barely spoken with Sicheng’s mother in the room and she remained the same when she left the room. 

“Come on over,” Sicheng waves Yoohyeon over towards him. 

“Hey,” Yoohyeon obliges Yoohyeon and slowly approaches him, taking a seat next to his bed.

“You said that already!” Sicheng teases, he reaches for Yoohyeon’s hand ignoring the pain in his abdomen. 

“I know but…” Yoohyeon meekly answers, she doesn’t look Sicheng in the eyes. Sicheng wanted desperately to look at her in the eyes, the moment he had woken up from his sleep.

“You’re worried, nervous and scared…” Sicheng could feel it all emanating from Yoohyeon, she was in a weird little spiral. 

“I feel like total shit,” Yoohyeon admits, in the blunt fashion that Sicheng had always loved to see from her, her sass was what had initially attracted him to her – she was fierce and fun. 

“I’m sorry!” Sicheng apologises. He reaches for Sicheng’s arm and pulls Yoohyeon from the seat next to him onto the bed as close as possible. 

“I’m the one who should be saying sorry! I should have helped you!” Yoohyeon looked pained. She was taking on more blame that she should.

“No offense, but I’m a fucking alien with super powers. If I can’t handle myself, then I doubt a human can!” Sicheng pats Yoohyeon’s head, and tries his best to comfort and assure her.

“No matter how smart, muscular with zero percent body fat,” Sicheng adds, hoping to get a laugh from Yoohyeon. He presses a little kiss up on his forehead and pull her in close to his embrace. 

“I really like you…” Sicheng confesses. He feels Yoohyeon rest her head onto his chest, this was she belonged – here with him and his arms. 

“I was scared…” Yoohyeon tearfully confesses. Sicheng pats Yoohyeon comforting her, he lets her cry. They would her cry it out and maybe they could move past that happily.

(**)

The restaurant scene in Metro City’s upper east side was boujee an exclusive. With some of the top chefs in the country attracting some of the most iconic chefs in the country. 

Luminescent is one of those exclusive restaurants, Michelin awarded with the standard of cooking is exceptionally high. Owned by the famous television chef Qian Kun, the restaurant had a three-month waiting list for most. 

The Park family were not most people. They were wealthy and powerful and with the click of their fingers, brothers Johnny and Jisung are able to book a table for three. 

Park Jisung had insisted on setting a meeting Ten, pre-emptively from the family meet up that Ten was invited to. Jisung wanted to meet Ten away from a formal setting, away from “the old and decrypt” as Jisung fondly names his parents and grandparents. 

Ten was nervous as hell for that meeting. Johnny had insisted that one meeting was enough and no matter what, he would protect Ten if he needed it. 

Park Jisung was the younger sibling, and much like Johnny he was laidback and playful. He is friendly and open with Ten the moment their greetings are over. 

“My brother must be serious about you. He’s never introduced the family to any of his flings,” Jisung jabs at his brother playfully.

“Flings?” Ten repeats. He couldn’t help but feel a bit slighted an jealous. He didn’t like thinking of Johnny with anyone else. 

“Well, you’re a boyfriend now!” Jisung adds backtracking and covering up his little slip up. He was a little easier to shake up their his older brother, much more sensitive to people’s feelings.

“Take your foot from your mouth bro!” Johnny teases, reaching to fluff through his hair. 

“What I meant was you clearly mean a lot…” Jisung tries once again. This time Ten is a little more receptive, she turns to Johnny and takes his hand.

“Even when the whole scandal broke out between the two of you, I expected him to deny that you were together,” Jisung regains his calm and continues to talk. 

“Didn’t he?” Ten asks, turning to Johnny who grins in reaction before taking a sip of his own drink.

“No. He’s never once done that!” Jisung reveals. “He’s fought with our parents a little at first. But remained firm. He really likes you,” Jisung continues and reveals more than Johnny had revealed to Ten. 

“Oh, so your parents disapprove?” Ten directs the question to Johnny who was no longer grinning, instead he was glaring at Jisung. 

“Well I guess I should have seen it coming!” Ten tries to brush it off the feelings of being slighted. 

“They did at first. You know cause you’ve been linked with the Win Win-“Jisung tries to explain but trips over his words a little – once his sensitivity peaks out. 

“Right, but Sicheng spoke to them and gave you a glowing review. Hence the meeting next week,” Johnny speaks up quickly, trying to reassure Ten who had already been tense about meeting Johnny’s parents. 

Not only were the Parks outrageously wealthy and elite. They were well accomplished and regarded in the city amongst it’s residence. On top of that, they were kind and sharing with their wealth and admirable raising their adopted child Johnny. 

According to Johnny, he had been raised with a lot of love. Ten wanted to impress the people who raised his boyfriend to be the wonderful person that he was. He didn’t want to cause Johnny any pain caused by any potential conflict between his loved ones.

“I hear John met your family. How was that?” Jisung changes the subject. He looked desperate to get rid of the tension, and Ten didn’t want to make things awkward any longer.

“Chaotic!” Johnny and Ten both answer. There’s a short pause, before everyone at the table bursts into laughter. 

Ten’s family was wild, they were unhinged, but they were also a lot of fun and invited Johnny with open arms. There were a lot of questions asked, many inappropriate and for the first time Ten managed to see Johnny sweat a little. 

It was a fun meeting and a second had already been set up. Ten had always been confident that his family would accept Johnny but seeing them interact made him that much happier. 

“This side is also chaotic too my guy,” Jisung adds as he wipes a tear from his eye, he had been laughing too hard. 

Ten turns to look at Johnny who shrugs and pulls him into a sideward hug. He sighs contented, he had his family support, and the support of his friends – whatever followed wouldn’t change that and it certainly wouldn’t change how he felt for Johnny.

(**)

There were so many bags to pack. Sicheng didn’t realise just how much he owned, until it came to packing. Fortunately with his super speed, he’s able to speed up the process somewhat. 

Having the help of a close friend also helps. Although Hendery was super fast, he was good at keeping Sicheng company and passing by the time as they pull off mundane tasks. 

After a couple of hours, Hendery and Sicheng take a short coffee break to talk about a more serious topic. Hendery hadn’t spoken much about the attack, but he checks up on Sicheng.   
“We were worried about you man,” Hendery reveals that he was one of many people who was shocked to see Sicheng in the news injured.

The city’s people were shocked over Sicheng’s brutal attack, especially the people who knew Sicheng personally and wondered why someone who go out of their way to attack a ordinary citizen.

Hendery knew Sicheng wasn’t ordinary, but he couldn’t understand brutality of the attack. He also feared for anyone that could easily defeat the strongest man that he knew. 

“Thanks for worrying but also thanks for taking over and keeping this city safe. I know you must have been stressed.” Sicheng really appreciated Henderson, he came through for him – even posing as his alter ego whilst Sicheng recovered . 

“Meh, this isn’t stress! Try working in retail!”Hendery didn’t do any of the good things he did for praise – the reason that he had first Sicheng’s attention – still Sicheng was grateful for him and would say so more often.

“So, moving in with your girlfriend and going on holiday – you sure you not eloping?” Henderson teases Sicheng, who’s move seemed so sudden to those he knew.

“Yeah I’m excited!” Sicheng answers his stomach full of butterflies of anticipation.

Truth be told after his attack, Sicheng struggled to settle back into his home. His memories kept retiring and so when he decided to move out, Yoohyeon had quickly suggested he move in with her.

Although they hadn’t been together for very long, Sicheng had agreed to it. It felt like a natural move and he couldn’t wake up to her face every day.

The holiday was well deserved on his part. For the last decade he had sent his days and nights overworking and now he had time to focus on his life and the beautiful woman who he got closer to with each passing day.

Sicheng had no worries about the safety of Metro City while he was gone. While he refreshed, he had a temporary replacement – a up and coming hero that everyone would be soon talking about 

(**)

Celebrations from the people of Metro City, as the death of villain Doctor Energy is announced late tonight by the Metro City’s police. 

The villain had quietly faced off with a mysterious and unknown hero. Not much is known as to why the altercation but has been reported ghost it ended in the death of the villain.

It comes as a shock to many who had closely watched his tulmutous feud with beloved superhero Win Win. 

It was always a belief that the doctor would see his demise from the hands of his nemesis. 

This sudden twist has left many with several different reactions. The police express their relief at having one less criminal to follow. 

Most of the town’s folk have shown an exciting reaction throughout social media trending #ByeVillain for a day, before official confirmation. 

Win Win’s fans, express disappointment. Because their favourite hero had not been the one to fulfil his destiny. 

Meanwhile, a quiet and descreet section of society will mourn for the villain. Believe he was not truly a villain but actually a mischief- as this reporter had once speculated. 

“One thing is for sure, the doctor will leave legacy that will always be talked about. Good or bad” Ten concludes his report. Cowritten by his lover, he wanted to be sent off in style.

With Hendery’s help, Johnny was able to stage a fight between villain and unknown hero. The police had witnessed the death and Johnny had been able to leave enough evidence to have them convinced.

Ten didn’t ask for much else information, he knew Johnny could handle himself. All he knew was that Johnny was getting rid of his villain person and replacing it with a different one – a hero. 

“This has been Ten Li reporting for WYV, goodnigh-“ Ten is finishing his report outside of an abandoned factory building.

Yang Yang was accompanying Ten filming him. Yang Yang was focused and in the zone, he was always good at capturing Ten in work, but he peaks from behind the camera, looking a little concerned. 

A masked man jumps from the roof, in front of Ten blocking the camera view. The masked man was in a navy battle suit that fits his tall, toned and beautiful body and it’s ripped off with a wonderful Mask.

Ten glances up at the masked man. It was the beautiful face he knew. A face he could recognise no matter how much he it was covered. He was a beautiful art piece.

“Hey… Just dropping in!” The masked man delivers little witty remark with a smug and satisfied grin, as if Ten hadn’t watched him practice the same line in the mirror countless times.

“Dude! I’m working!” Ten scolds, giving the villain a hard jab in the chest – he knew it wouldn’t hurt no matter the force behind it.

“Hey, what the hell is happening?” Yang Yang calls from behind the camera, looking fairly uncertain on what to do next. 

“I’m borrowing your reporter,” Johnny addresses Yang Yang whom he had met multiple times with the mask. “He’s my type,” he adds turning his flirtations to Ten. 

“Who the hell are you?” YangYang musters a little more courage, putting his camera down he balls his fists ready for action. 

“A hero,” Johnny answers proudly. He had changed from villain to hero, and would be assisting his brother in protecting the townspeople.

“I just want to show this pretty man a good time,” Johnny turns his attention to Ten, cupping his face. He leans in and plants a soft kiss on Ten’s lips.

“Ten?” Yang Yang calls out to Ten, looking fairly concerned and confused. Not that Ten could blame him, Yang Yang knew he was dating Johnny so why was he kissing this masked guy?

Ten rolls his eyes at the masked man, and turns his attention to Yang Yang. “We got enough footage?” Ten asks. Slowly removing his mic and in ear. He was ready to go and he could feel the impatient from his lover. 

“I mean… You finished…” Yang Yang answers, looking a little confused as he notices how close Ten and the masked man was. Ten supposed that tomorrow he would have to explain a few things to Yang Yang – but he was sure he could trust him.

“Okay, well we should be going!” The masked man reaches for Ten’s waist, and holds him up, and slowly he starts to lift up for the ground.   
“Don’t tell anyone about this,” Ten mouths to Yang Yang who nods dumbly, before rushing over to the microphone and in ear that Ten had dropped. When the shock wore off, Yang Yang would be sure to lecture Ten about taking care of equipment. 

“You’re such a fucking idiot,” Ten whispers towards his masked lover, whilst clinging onto him for dear life. He wasn’t completely accustomed to being flown around this way and Johnny was too mischievous to be fully trusted.

“And you love me,” Johnny isn’t affronted by the insult. He never was. He was way too calm and col and his influence had been a welcomed influence to the usually uptight Ten.

Their relationship may have started out in a dramatic and confrontational manner, but over time their relationship changed. Johnny made Ten happy and with Johnny he felt on top of the world. Quiet literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's me doooone! I hope you guys enjoyed this! If so, let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. I’ll be writing up chapter two over the next couple of weeks. Pray for me!


End file.
